What Love Could Do
by B. M. Adams
Summary: AU. Jane and Maura are married; they had 2 kids, Lucas and Lily. Megan is a 15 year-old teenager who had lost her family on a plane crash. Their paths will cross and together will have an incredible journey, unexpected events and will discover the true definition of love. Story better than the summary (Preestablished Rizzles)
1. Unsteady Future

Hello Everyone! this is a new story I began because I could not accept the end of the show. I'm planning to keep going on writing FanFiction as long as I can and hope the others writers too, I hope you still reading this stories and keep on enjoying our little world!

I hope you like this new journey with all it's ups and downs!  
Every Suggestion, comment or review is very welcome!  
Please, let me know if there's any grammar mistake

Thanks for reading and comment, you all rock!

 ** _(Bold-Italic letters are texts on this chapter)_**

B. M. Adams  
Xoxo...

Disclaimer: I do not own any from R&I, just the plot and Original Characters

* * *

 **December/10/2009**

It almost sunset, was a cold winter noon in Boston. I was home alone; my parents were in Florida, bringing mi sister home for the holidays, she was studying there. A rough snowfall began and due to the force of the storm I knew the flights will be cancel. Said and done, my dad called me and said that their flight will be delayed for a few hours, the flight was scheduled for 5:50 pm, now was rescheduled to 8:30.

After 30 minutes or so I turned the Tv on, the weather channel predicted one the hugest storms in the past decade that night. I was scared at first; it was dangerous to be on the streets with that kind of weather, worst being in the air on a plane.

My phone rang a couple of hours later, was my father again who said that the flight was rescheduled again, this time the delayed was unknown, the flight will depart when the storm eases off. I stayed home the whole day, enjoying some quiet, lonely time before the craziness of holidays at home hit me, since my grandparents deceased years ago, were just the four of us but even with just four people around, the things always went kind of crazy.

I went to bed around 11:30 pm, the storm was raging outside and the snow falling uncontrollably, even thunders were hitting. The storm was getting stronger as the hours passed by. I fell asleep lulled by the sound of the raindrops dripping on the roof tiles and the sound of the wind crashing against the tree branches and leaves.

Exalted I woke up at about half-passed 6 am or so, my heart was racing and pounding hardly against my chest. I was very anguished, something wasn't right and I didn't know why. I tried to go to sleep back again, but I couldn't. The light started to pick from the curtains even thought it was still very cloudy outside. I picked my phone from the nightstand, there was a message from my Mom saying _**we're on the plane, ready to take off; we'll be home around 10 or so. Love you.**_ She texted me at 5:36 am. I sighed and got up, went to the bathroom and washed my teeth and face, got dressed and went down stair and started to make some much needed coffee. After the coffee was ready, grabbed a mug and filled it and took a book that I recently started from the coffee table of the living room. Sitting in one of the chaise-longue besides the pool, slowly sipping from the mug I started to read. Several times in between I checked my phone, waiting for a texted from my mom or dad, saying that they were at Logan International waiting for a cab to bring them home. It never came.

Passed 11 am I started to wonder why they haven't called yet. My phone was ringing constantly, no texts or calls from me parents or sister though. I was checking my texts when a friend sent me a message saying: _**Channel 7 news, NOW.**_ I raised an eyebrow, puzzled. I went to the living room rapidly and grabbed the remote, turning the Tv on. My hands started to sweat, I became nervous and anxious, I called my mom, dad and sister several times, and no one answered. Every minute that passed made me more anxious. They news were fatal, no survivors, the plane was completely destroyed and if that big aircraft was unrecognizable I can't begin to imagine how the people in there ended up looking like, if those bodies were recognizable at all. The reporter was announcing the number of the flight, in that moment I wasn't capable of remember the number of my parents' flight.

My worry grew bigger every minute that passed and my phone didn't ring, I was biting my nails, I was in complete unrest. It was noon now, nothing from no one. My eyes started to be filled with tears. Everything that I felt earlier that morning was hitting my like a tsunami now, once again.

The more time passed the more restless I became, I tried to think rationally but every leaded me to the worst case-scenario. I was on denial, I was trying to believe that they might have lost the flight or they were on another flight, but I knew that they were on that one. Until the doorbell rang I spent the whole time on the couch looking at the coffee table, no words were said, no moves were made, I didn't even blink. I was in shock.

After a second ring and some knocks I stood up and went to the door. I sighed resign and grabbed the doorknob opening the front door. There, in front of me, a police officer who immediately took his hat off. Meaning: I'm sorry for your loss.

"I know, thanks for coming anyways" I said with a stone cold voice, my eyes filling with tears.

He looked down and sighed before looking at me again "I'm sorry, miss… we need you to come with us, to identify the…" he couldn't finish his sentence, I interrupted him "Ok" I just said. Walking inside I grabbed my phone the spare keys from the kitchen island. "Let's do this fast" walking passed him. He was puzzled by my attitude, but I didn't really care much, I had enough in my mind at the moment to think in such a triviality.

He opened the back door for me, and drove to the morgue. It was located on the basement of the headquarters of the police department of the city. An Asian, brunette woman leaded my to the morgue itself, she opened the louver. I could see three bodies, half-burned but recognizable whatsoever. I was expressionless, no emotions showing on my face, once again, I didn't even blink. The woman put her hand on my shoulder and sad-eyed said that she was really sorry but she needed my statement. She walked me to an empty room and asked a few questions. When the whole process ended she leaded the way out and the same police officer drove back home.

The house was cold and dark, even though it was 4 pm and it was partly sunny outside. I didn't know what to feel, what I should be feeling, how to react to this; I was just like the night before. I was in complete state of denial and disquietude. A walked through the hallways, everything seemed just like it had always seem yet the house felt colder and darker than ever. An aura of loneliness could be felt, the air became heavier and breath became harder.

I entered in my dad's office. And old turntable was on one of the corners, the stacker besides was full of old vinyls, my dad was a huge fan of The Beatles, he had every single song they released. I grabbed Let It Be…Naked, one of his favorite vinyls. The first song came out; it was Don't Let Me Down. While the song started I open my dad's drawer, the drawer in where he used to keep the alcohol. I looked inside and grabbed a brand new bottle of Johnnie Walker Blue. With no hesitation I opened it and drank a mouth full. It tasted horrible but awesome at the same time. The song was playing in the background, making the perfect atmosphere with its low, funky and classic sounds.

"Don't let me down… Don't let me down… Don't let me down" I was singing along the song at the top of my lungs "I'm in love for the first time… It's a love that lasts forever" another mouth full and after the third, I was dancing along too, hugging the bottle like if it was a dance partner "… I guess no anybody ever really done me… Oh, she done me, she done me good…" with the fourth sip tears began to stream down my cheeks heavily "Don't let me down…" I tripped over my feet and fell, the bottle crashed hardly against the wooden floor. There was not much liquid left anyways. My hands had little cuts from the glasses spread all over the floor. The coldness of the floor made realize what had happened and I succumbed to the pain, the loneliness fell on me and my heart, I was alone, there was nobody left, I sat on that floor the entire night, hugging my legs tightly against my chest, sobbing loudly, eventually screaming and kicking things. A thousand emotions ran on my head, anger, rage, sadness, confusion, loneliness, grief… _Utter loss._

I didn't get up the floor until the doorbell rang late the next morning; it rang several times before I deign to open the door, looking awfully bad, my eyes where swollen from crying, my hair messy, my hands were still cut and bloody.

"Hello, my name is Trish Anderson" she was woman in her mid-thirties, red head, her hair tied in a messy bun and green eyes, she look nice but severe at the same time. She stopped talking and looked inside "May I come in please, we need to talk" she said seriously

I looked at her from head to toe, and ruffled my hair, sighed and stepped to the side to let her in. we sat on the dinner table. She started to talk but the numbness in my head was bigger and she noticed it "Hey! Honey, are you listening to me?"

I raised my head and nodded, she knew I was lying; she sighed and took her glasses "Honey, You have to go to foster care, well to a group home first. Do you understand that?"

"Wh-What? Why? I can take care of myself" I said, wide-eyes, my voice came out shaky and angry; not understanding the reasons, I didn't need nobody.

"Yeah, sure…Honey, you're a minor thus this is inevitable" she stopped and looked at my face, she saw the distress in my eyes "I'll pick you up at 8 tomorrow morning, so you have time to pack your most needed things, not too many, please, and locked the house… a lawyer of your father's will be at the group home tomorrow morning, to read the will your parents left and organized what will you do with the properties and goods in here… Do you have any family we could call?" she asked me. I pursed my lips and shook my head looking down at the table. She nodded and mouthed an 'Ok'. Finished and left as she came.

I rested my head on the table; there was nothing else to do. Lifting my head I breathe deeply and slowly. I understood that it won't worth fighting anymore, I gave up and. I just needed to flow with the things and pray to get out. Sane, at least.

* * *

Both Jane and Maura where on their backyard, looking at a clump of tulips they planted 1 year ago, to commemorate the date that her little baby died while Maura was still carrying her. It happened on December 10, she had miscarriage and the doctors said I will be extremely difficult to have children on her own, they didn't stop trying, but after a lot of deceptions they gave up on having children on their own. Jane couldn't carry any children due to a shot she received after she gave birth to Lucas, their first child.

They were devastated after the miscarriage; both coped with it as they could, leaning on each other to try to soothe the pain. This caused them troubles, discussions, but time soothed the rough edges and their 2 kids helped them the most, those little bolts were their lifes and their laughter, cuddles and love made them both to cope better with the pain and the loss on their hearts.

After a year of grieving the loss of their unborn baby girl, both women decide that this wasn't a dead end; they still had the desire of another child, so they stop trying IVF and sperm donors and decide to try fostering. Took them a lot of time and talks to come to terms but at the end both decide that adopted or foster a baby will take years and the waiting will be as painful and excruciating as they IVF process, so a child in between 5 and 10 will be ok for them, it's going to be easier than a baby or a toddler but even though they can still raise him or her.

"The fostering process will start in January" Jane sighed, hugging Maura from behind and resting her head on her shoulder, looking at the tulips on the ground, seeming nervous.

Maura nodded but didn't say anything. Jane let her go and looked at her with worry eyes "Are we ready for this?" she asked. Maura averted her gaze from the bush "Yes, I think we are" she said securely. "I think it's time for us, as a family to let this go. I'm not saying that we are going to forget her, but this episode in our life is certainly one that I prefer to set aside…" she sighed deeply, containing the tears in her eyes from falling "I never thought that I would miss this much someone I never met"

Jane's eyes filled with tears and hugged Maura tightly "Me too" she said, not leaving the embrace. They stayed in the same position for a while, until started to rain. They got in the house. They wiped their eyes and cheeks and looked at each other. "We should call the kids and tell them. Don't you think?" Maura said.

Jane nodded "Yes, we should" she answered "I'm nervous, you know… of how they'll react" she said truly worried about this.

Maura smiled and got closer to Jane, she cupped her face with both hands "Honey, let see what happens first, then will worry… ok? She said in a sweet tone and looking lovingly into the brunette's eyes.

"I guess your right" she managed a small smile, leaning to kiss Maura perfect lips.

"Yes, I am" she said they separated their lips. "Ok you're vain, right but vain anyways" Jane smirked, making Maura laugh. "C'mon, go for the kids, I'll wait here" she playfully slapped her upper arm "C'mon!" she laughed.

Jane left the kitchen laughing, she went upstairs, going directly into Lucas' room "Hey, buddy?" she said, smiling to her kid.

"Hi, Ma" the kid said, no taking his gaze away from the Tv screen. Jane raised an eyebrow and put his hand on each side of her hips "Since when I'm Ma instead of Mama" she said, pretending to be offended

The kid paused his video game, which Maura disagree on buy, and looked at his brunette mom "'Cuz, I'm a big boy" hi simple said, like if was the most logical explanation and standing up.

Jane's eyes went wide "Oh!, so you're a big boy now, huh?... That means you are too big for tickle fights" she said, grabbing him and starting to tickle his stomach and placing kisses all over his face. This made the little boy fight to be set free and made him giggle loudly "Mama, stop… Stop!" Jane had a goofy smile on her face throughout the tickle fight. She stopped the playful assault and set him free "C'mon, little man, mommy's down stairs in the kitchen, I'll be down in a minute". The kid did as asked and ran downstairs to meet with his mommy.

The brunette's walked to the other end of the hallway and entered In Lily's room "Hello, cutie pie" she said softly to the girl who was peacefully playing with her stuffed animals, "Mama!" the girl left her toys on the floor and ran into her mama's arm and snuggled in them, jane kissed her temple and carried she carried the girl to where Maura and Lucas were. "We're here" Jane announced and left Lily on one of the kitchen stools and went with Maura to the other side of the island.

"So, what's going on?" Lucas asked curiously, not knowing why his mom's needed to talk to him and his sister. Lily as well looked curiously at them.

Maura looked at Jane and the brunette did the same. "Well, we were thinking on fostering a kid" Maura said sweetly.

Both looked at each other no understanding what their mommies meant "What's fostering mommy?" Lily asked tilting her head to the side.

Jane breathed and thought for a bit how to explain this to and 8 year old and a 5 year old "Ok, what mommy tried to say is that we are thinking on bring another kid to live here, and we were wondering if you will be ok with it" Jane said smiling and softly and on a sweet tone, trying to sound as reassuring as possible.

Lucas said nothing at the moment and Lily tilted her head and put her index finger up to her chin, thinking about the situation "It'll be a big sister?" she asked excitedly. "NO! Has to be a little brother" Lucas added initiating a discussion between them about if this new person will be a big sister or a little brother.

"Ok, you both, stop... we don't know if it'll be a boy or a girl, that something we cannot decide right now, but we will let you know as soon as know" Maura said calmly but strictly. "So, are you ok with this?" Jane asked.

Lily nodded and said a soft 'Yeah' and Lucas just shrugged and said "its ok" and stood up from the kitchen stool, making his way to the playroom followed by Lily.

Maura wanted to go to talk to him alone, but Jane stopped her "Honey, leave them alone for now, this are big news and they need time to process this, let them cool down and we'll talk after ok? Jane said, with a small smile.

The blonde sighed "Yes, your right" looking worried. "Look who's right, now" Jane smirked at her and smiled making Maura come closer and peck her lips "I do think we are ready for this" she said after kissing the gorgeous brunette in front of her. "Yes we are, baby, yes we are" Jane added and both started to make dinner in a comfortable silence, sharing quiet kisses and loving touches throughout the process. The night went smoothly after the talk and they decided to leave the subject for another day and enjoy a quiet, lovely, family dinner.


	2. Letting It Go

Hello once again everyone! I hope you like this chapter. I have to say that it won't take long for Jane and Maura to meet the kid that will stole their hearts, just hang in there a little more. I have to say that in this story Frank senior is dead, just to make the plot coincide a little more with the Luci's story...  
Please leave a comment, let me know your thoughts! Every suggeston, comment or review is very welcome!  
If there's any grammar mistake, let me know please!

Thanks for reading!  
Thanks for all your reviews, follows and favs! this means the world to me!

B. M. Adams  
Xoxo

Disclaimer: I do not own any from R&I, just the plot and my original characters.

* * *

I spent the night looking at the ceiling; my suitcase on a corner of my room. The pool was draining and every light was off. There were no sounds, just the crickets on the background and the wind against the trees. The whiteness of the ceiling brought all of the memories out, painful ones. My blank expression, not showing any emotion at all; just my mind running alone the memories. I was waiting for someone to rescue me but nobody came. Nothing could make this house feel like a home anymore.

'Money can be a bitch' my mother used to say 'It can buy you people, but no love' she was right as hell. Just a few calls from people that I didn't even know, giving their condolences. The only people that called were my childhood friends Jessica and her family. They made very clear that they wouldn't take me in, but at least, they said that we'll be in touch. I always saw the money my family had as a convenience, but the truth is that it just a matter of interest, others more than ours. No family, apparently no friends, no helping hands out there. Lost and alone, those words were running through my mind the whole time.

A few jeans, ten shirts, tow shorts, underwear, some sweaters, a jacket, shoes, two pictures of my family, some money that I'd saved. I put mi life in a single, minimal suitcase. I didn't have enough strength to really take care of it. Locked all the doors but the front one, I tried to think in what should I do before go, I was blank, I just didn't care.

The Morning came, the sun started to pick from the curtains. I got up from bed and dressed up; I closed the water valves after I took a shower and unplugged every electronic device on the house. I just had one thing to do, wait until Trish arrive and pray for get out of there as soon as possible.

Fifty minutes later, it was 8 o'clock exactly; she rang the doorbell and opening the door I let her in.

"Good morning, Megan" she said politely coming into the house, she registered the surroundings with her eyes, curiously looking at the covers on the couch and piano, all curtains closed. She looked down and saw my suitcase, a bagpack, a laptop bag and my guitar packed in its case. "There's something I didn't make clear, you can't take your electronics that means, phones and laptops aren't allowed in the group home. And must certainly you have to left that here, could create some disturbances, and we certainly won't deal with inconveniences with other" she said, pointing the stuff "I'll aloud you to take your iPod, but that's it" she finished.

I huffed angrily "You have to be kidding me…First you take me away from my home and now you make me leave my phone here. How am I supposed to have a life? What disturbances are you talking about? It's a guitar not a gun!" rage showing in my eyes and raised my voice, which sounded deeper than it usually is.

"I didn't make the rules; I'm just informing you of them. You must leave them here or you can take them but those will be put in storage until you're place in a foster home" she strictly said

"Great" I sarcastically said, the annoyance and anger was visible on my expressions and moves. I grabbed my suitcase and threw my laptop and the guitar on a closet in the hall. I tried to distract her so she would forget that I had my phone on me. It didn't work out.

"Please, may I have your phone" she said, showing her hand open, gesturing to put the phone on her hand.

I sighed deeply and reluctantly handed her my phone. "It'll be safe, don't worry. As soon as you'll be placed in a foster home, as I said before, it'll be given back to you" she tried to sound soothing and reassuring but she ended up upsetting me further.

"So now I'm an old piece of furniture that needs to be 'placed' somewhere" I said gesturing quotation marks with my finger. I started to walk towards the car, the tension in my moves been visible.

"You know that's not what I meant" she said, her arms crossing o her front and noticing a hint of annoyance in her body language and facial expression

I did not bother to turn "Do I really know that?" I said while I put my bags on the trunk of the car. I closed it rather hardly. I was about to get in the back sit when Trish stopped me by grabbing my upper arm.

"You're just making this harder on yourself" she strictly said, no letting me go, still grabbing my arm strongly.

"Am I making it hard? Look who's talking, the one that had taken me away from the last piece of safe place I had left" I said very angry, rage burning in my eyes. I set my arm free and sat on the back sit, closing the door with all my strength.

Trish sighed, grabbed the bridge of her nose and stood outside the car a few minutes before getting on the car and drove us to the group home. I was located on a Hyde Park, neighborhood well known for being one of the worst in town. I sighed deeply watching the lampposts and trees by the window. They sky was getting darker, just about to rain. _Perfect! A beautiful day to cheer me up._ I thought sarcastically for myself looking how the sky was turning darker every minute. After a long drive, 45 minutes at least, she parked the car in front of an old, ramshackle building, painted in a faint yellow; depressing in all its glory.

I got out of the car and looked at the surroundings, nothing seemed familiar, to even at the distances _'where the hell I am'_ I though, my face showing my worry and disgust for that place. I opened the trunk and took my suitcase and bagpack. She placed a hand on my upper back "C'mon, it'll start to rain soon" she said, pushing me gently to walk towards the door.

She knocked and a tall, colored girl opened, she was probably older than me. She stepped to a side to let us in. we entered; the girl looked at me with hatred eyes, I don't know what for, that was the first time we had seen each other. The lobby was a big, rounded room, plain white on the walls and wooden floors, with a few paintings on the wall and a big door in the middle and small one, on one the sides. Suddenly a mature woman exited a door on the side of the room.

"Hello, I'm Agatha Tales. I'm like a dean on this home" she said with strict and formal voice, her hand behind her back, standing straight. She looked a lot alike Miss Trunchbull from Matilda; well, she just needed the last name. She was short and round, to say the least, her hair on a severe-pulled bun and piercing, merciless ice-blue eyes. Her voice was nasal and kind of annoying.

The old woman gestured at me to get in her office. I hesitantly entered and in there was a man that I had seen before for sure, I knew him well. "This is Arthur Lane, your father's lawyer, that's what he claims to be, can you confirmed that to me?" she said, passing by me, her hands still on her back and walking almost like a soldier.

"Yeah, he is" I said, plain and drily. Looking at him, he had compassion in his green eyes. He started to walk on my way "Hello, Megan. I'm so, so sorry" he said, his voice shaky. He approached and hugged me. Pulling away he rubbed my arm. "Ma'am, may we talk in private, there are some things we need to discuss" she asked, gesturing that 'in private' meant just the two of us.

She got up from her chair, huffing with annoyance "You have 30 minutes, then I'll get in, and my presence won't go away" she said, walking on the same way she entered.

"Not even 5 minutes and I hate her… I hate this, in general" I said, rolling my eyes. Arthur laughed softly. He took the chair he was using before and I took the one besides that one, facing him. He took his briefcase and pulled out a bunch of files.

"This is your parents' will" she said, showing me and sealed, yellow envelope. "I have to assume you know what a will is, right? He said with an apologetic smile. I nodded and opened the envelope, I took the content out, there was a few hand-drafted pages, a part of the pages were my dad's handwriting and the other was my mom's.

"I'll do the read and explain you the details, if it's ok?" he gently said in a soft voice. Once again I nodded and he took the papers from my hand. He put his glasses and started to read.

He read it and explain it completely, every single thing. At the end, all the properties, belongings, bank accounts and the actions his companies will be mine as soon as I turn 18, everything will be mine. This made me more scared instead of being a relief. "What will happen while I'm here? With everything, I mean" I said, looking rather worried.

He took his glasses of and grabbed the bridge of her nose, sighing deeply "Well, everything will be where it is right now. As for the companies, his associate will take care of that. Don't worry, honey, all this is sealed and nobody will take it away. I'll make sure personally" he said smiling.

"Oh, and your father gave me this, I don't know what's insides, but I think it's important." He gave a little, white envelope and right after, he stood up, said his goodbyes and left. Before I went out of the room I placed the envelope in my back pocket, preventing them to take it from me, like they did with my phone.

"Oh! I was about time!" 'Miss Trunchbull' said huffing. Starting to from where she was standing to her office. "I'll see you here in a while, when you finish to settle in your room" she said passing by me with an estrange and malicious smile on her face, making her eyes look scary. I nodded "I didn't hear you" she said, looking directly at me.

I raised an eyebrow "Yeah, yeah!" I said, annoyance could be here on my tone of voice. I looked at Trish and she guided me to my room. We got there; It was even more depressing then the exterior, the same fainted yellow on the wall, two worn out beds two small closets, two drawers and two desks. There wasn't much more. My roommate was sitting on her bed, reading some magazine. "This is your room; she is Jannet, she'll be roommate" I looked at her, she was about my age, she looked careless and easygoing; she didn't even took her gaze from the magazine she was reading "In the closet on the left are your sheets, two pillows and some blankets. Everything else you need to know will be told by Miss Tales, when you finish here you must go to her office, got it? She said, standing behind me.

"Got it" I simply said, placing my suitcase and bag on the bed and started to unpack my suitcase, I hung what I could on the closet and the rest on the drawers. I put the backpack on the closet and put the envelope Arthur had given me before in it too, and to make sure it was save I had brought a padlock and put it in the zipper, in that bag were those few important things, things that I needed to survive.

"You know, you don't need a padlock, we might be renegades but we're not thieves" the girl on the bed said suddenly.

I looked at her and wide-eyed and raising from the floor "Oh! No! That…That wasn't my intension!" I hasten to say, not wanting to start with the wrong foot with anymore, less with the person I'll be sleep for God knows how long "I-I always keep it lock. I just…umm, It's too personal, that's all"

She stood up and approach to me "Look, I was joking, I didn't meant to scare you… I'm Jannet" she said, narrowing her hand to shake mine.

I laughed in relief "Oh! Megan, pleasure" I said while we shook our hands. She went back to sit on her bed right after "So, why are you here, what's your story" she asked me. I was surprised by the sudden question; I never imagined that people here will be so talkative "Well, my parents… they are dead" I said, the words tasted like vinegar when they came out of my mouth, being hard to pronounce, even hard to think of. "What's yours?" I asked, trying to be nice and winning her as an ally instead of an enemy.

"Not every life is perfect, you know" she said, crawling back to her bed and shielding herself with the magazine, which I'm sure she wasn't reading, she was protecting herself against my questions. I leave it there and didn't pushed her further and after I finish putting my things on the drawers, I went back to 'Miss Trunchbull' office, I was waiting for being thrown into the hole, since I know she didn't like me, or she didn't like anyone really.

I knocked on the door "Ahg, It was about time, come in!" she said huffing annoyed. I swallowed hard at her voice tone _Great, my first hater here and I don't even know why she hates me?_ I thought to myself while I pushed the door of the office open, finding her sitting straight on her chair with the same malicious smile on her face which, to be honest, terrified me.

"Finally you're here, Miss Ainswoth. Please, take a sit" she motioned towards the sit to offered it to me, I reluctantly sat on it, the toned on her voice was even spookier than her weird smile.

She went back to her sit "I hope you're all settled" she handed me a page with a bunch of things written on it "This are you're daily chores" she said in a serious tone. I raised an eyebrow; in the page were more than 10 labors

"Ok, this is this serious?" I said, not believing what I was seeing or hearing.

"Oh, yes it is very serious" she said, crossing her arms in front of her chest and leaning back on the chair; on her face were visible signs of annoyance.

My eyes went wide like plates by this moment "When am I supposed to do all this, I have school and…" she stopped me there.

"Trish didn't tell you, huh?" she looked at me. I looked even more puzzled at her, really no understanding what she was talking about. "You won't be going to school while you're here you'll have, like the others living here, classes from a governess"

I let out a little laugh "Now you have to be kidding me" I said gasping harshly at her.

"Ok watch your tone. Let me get this straight, I'm the boss here, I say and you do as I said. Now, you need to now the basics, no phones, no visitors unless they want to file for fostering you, no fights or there'll consequences, bedtime is at 9 and wake up time is at 6… you will be knowing the rest on the go" she said, visibly angry "That's how things are going to be from now on, 'till someone want to foster you... if someone ever does" she said the last under her breath, I could hear it. "Go back to your room, lunch will be served soon. I recommend that you go to sleep early today, you have to do breakfast tomorrow, at 6:30 am has to be ready" she finished with that creepy smile of her, making me even angrier at her, Trish, this place, to this whole situation. I nodded and went out of the office, heading directly to the room, full of rage towards all of this

The day passed horribly slow, I spent the whole day on the room, looking through the window at the gray exterior, the cars passing by and the freedom I had lost; it was raining heavily by now. Besides lunch and dinner I did anything but sat on the bed and looked at the pouring rain. I never stopped raining; I was lying in bed, lulled by the sound of the rain. I was my favorite sound since I was a baby, it calmed me every time I was angry or frustrated, and it always made me think easier and clearer. I was closed eye, without sleep, hearing intently at the sound, I was thinking of my family, everything we had lived together, good or bad but together whatsoever. Something suddenly clicked in my head, I didn't have that anymore, and it was hurting badly to be aware of that. After a lot of sighing and resignation I decided to letting it go, or at least try to let it go

* * *

"Ok, it's better if you talk to Luc, you had always known how to put him at ease" Jane said, thinking on the strategy to explain the kid their plans of fostering a now kid in a better way.

Maura nodded, showing a small smile "Yes, that's maybe because you joke all the time and he gets distracted" she said sweetly making Jane to roll her eyes at her with a smile on her face. "And you can explain Lily on a more childish way"

"Perfect…I can see the worry on your eyes, Honey. They'll understand, they know we will love them as much as we do now if not more. If we aware them on time ask for their opinion, I think won't be problems. That's it, we have to ask" she reassured her blonde wife, she squeezed her on a hug

The blonde sighed deeply "What of they said no?" She asked clearly worry by the situation. Jane pulled her gently away and looked directly to her hazel eyes "As someone very wise once said to me 'Let see what happens first, then we'll worry…ok'" she said with a smile on her face "C´mon, we have a lot to do" Jane finished

Maura laughed at head upstairs, to Lucas room, he was playing with his toy cars and a race track his awesome Uncle Frankie got him. "Hello, baby" she said smiling sweetly at him.

"Oh! Hi mommy" he said, not bothering himself standing up.

Maura made her way through the room and sat on his bed "Can you come for a minute, baby. I need to talk to you" she said, patting the spot on the bed beside her. The little boy stood from the floor and sat on the bed, looking questioning at his mom.

She rubbed his back "Honey, I need us to talk about what we said to you and your sister the other night, about bring another child to live here with us" she looked expectantly at him.

The boy waited a few seconds before answering "I told you, I don't mind" he said smiling, but his eyes didn't participate. He just shrugged "But why?"

Maura sighed never stopping the soothing strokes on his back "I know this is a complicated question, but the truth is that since last year's incident we feel that maybe we can give a kid that needs a loving family and people that truly care about them, because everybody deserve that. Your mama and I have so much love to give to this new kid and I'm sure you and Lily too… It's not because your aren't enough for us, you are more than enough, It's just because there's something in our hearts saying that this is the right thing to do" The kid listen intently at each word her mom said "You remember how sad Mama and I were when your baby sister died?" the boy nodded and his eyes shimmer with tears at the memory of those sad December days. Maura's eyes started to feel wet as well "We thought that we will never be moms again, this might sound weird but the truth is, when you're old enough you will feel the desire to be a father and the overwhelming feeling of loving someone who depends on you entirely. You might not understand this now, but some day you will, my little man… I really want you opinion sweetheart"

Lucas was looking down at his feet "I think is ok, while you adopt a girl. I still want to be the man of the house" he said looking with sparkling eyes at her

Maura's heart melted as his answer "Oh, baby. You'll always be the man of this house. That won't change" she said, hugging him tightly to her chest "So that's a yes? Little man" she asked for confirmation. The boy nodded enthusiastically on her mother's chest "Thank you, baby. Thank you so much"

Jane entered to the playroom, where Lilly was watching Tv "Hey, baby, can you can come to sit with mama for a bit" Jane said sweetly at the little girl.

The girl practically ran to her Mama's arms, Jane sat on the couch and put the girl on her lap, facing her "Baby do you remember the story I told you? About Luci?" Jane said, a lump forming on her throat at the mention of that name.

"The story of the angel Luci?" the girls innocently at the mention of the story her moms made up to explain the little child that her sister died before she was even born. "Yes baby, Angel Luci's story, do you remember it?" The brunette asked again.

Lily put her finger on her chin, thinking about the story "I think mama, Luci was an angel that lived on mommy's tummy, and she was called by other angels to play and she had to go" she said to her mama, whose eyes were full of tears at the sound of her daughter's voice telling the story some many times they told her to make her understand why she wouldn't have a sister anymore.

"That's…that's right baby" she said, kissing her temple. "And Luci flew to the sky to meet with another angels and meet grandpa, who I'm sure is taking good care of her" she completed, tears welling up on her eyes. "I want to know baby if…if you would be ok if we bring another kid to our house?" she asked to the girl on her arms.

The girl looked at her mama's face and nodded "But I want a big sister" she just said, making Jane's heart swallow with love. "Mommy and I will try to pick the perfect new member of our family, baby" she said reassuringly at the little girl still on her lap, hugging her.

"How?" the girl asked with childlike curiosity. Jane laughed "I don't know, baby. We will know, I think" she answered her. The girls looked at her unsatisfied with the answer her mama gave her "But how? Mama" the girl asked once again. "Ok, I think I'll leave you watching you cartoon for a while, then will go to bed" she said and the girl responded immediately "You'll read me a story?" she asked with her pleading, big hazel eyes.

Jane laughed and squeezed her one more time "Of course, baby girl" she said, kissing her temple and leaving the room to find Maura at the door "How much of that did you hear?" she asked, her cheeks blushing.

"Oh! I heard enough" she said kissing her.

The pulled away and Jane looked at her wives eyes, which were a little more red the usual and a bright smile on her beautiful lips "By the look on your face I can tell everything went as we hoped" she said with excitement in her voice and looking down into the shorter woman's eyes

Maura nodded and hugged Jane "We are fostering a kid, babe" she said. Jane put a kiss atop Maura's head "Yes, we are, honey" her voice laced with tears.

"You know, both agreed on fostering a girl, Lucas want to be the man of the house forever" she said, smiling a small smile

"Yeah, both agreed on that, but as I said to Lily and as I think on my heart, we'll know who's the perfect match" she said, soothingly stroking her lover's back

Maura snuggled further on Jane's chest "I love you, Jane; I deeply, deeply love you"

"I love you too, my love, I love you so much"


	3. Bittersweet Holidays

Hi everyone and welcome back! I hope you like this chapter, I know it took me a long time to finished it but thing on my country had been quite of rough but here it is! Enjoy it!  
Let me know your thoughts on the story. Every suggestion, comment or review is very welcome!  
If there's any grammar mistake, please let my know!

Thanks for all your support! Love you all

B. M. Adams  
Xoxo...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from R&I, just the plot and original characters.

December/24/2009

The whole Rizzoli family was at Jane and Maura's house, celebrating Christmas Eve together, there were just happy faces, smiles and nice chat and love filling up the air. The kids were playing with their Mama and uncle, Frost and Korsak were chatting on the leaving room and Maura and Angela were on the kitchen preparing and awesome and delicious dinner.

"Maura, honey, I think it's time to take the turkey out of the oven" Angela exclaimed, asking Maura to check on the turkey.

Maura smiled and walked to the oven, she opened it and determine that it was fully cooked and perfectly done "Yes, it's ready" she said, taking it out

"Ok, that smells and looks a-ma-zing!" Frankie said, trying to steal a potato from the tray, receiving a playful slap on his hand from his mother "Don't you dare!" she said, looking wide-eyed at him

He immediately bowed his hand out of the tray "Ouch! What was that for?" he exclaimed unworthily. "Do not touch my potatoes" Angela said, looking sternly at him, making everybody laugh.

A few minutes after Lucas entered the kitchen and did the same his uncle tried to do, having success; he put the potato in his mouth, laughing mischievously knowing he got away with it.

Frankie noticed it "How come you let him took the potato and I received a slap?" he said pouting

"Because he is my baby" she simple said, not bothering herself to look up from the salad she was dressing. Lucas stuck out his tongue, making fun of his uncle and looking at him with a smirk just like his mama.

The younger Rizzoli was open-mouthed and eye-wide at this "Ok, I'm officially offended by you two" he said laughing, pointing at his mother and nephew.

"Grow up, broh!" Jane yelled from the leaving room, Once again making everybody laugh. Korsak got up from where he was sitting and palped his shoulder laughing, carrying his drink to the dinner table.

They all gather at the table and sat on their sits, Korsak was about to cut the turkey when Jane looked at Maura, almost asking for permission. Maura sighed nervously and nodded. Both women got up from their sits.

The brunette cleared her throat "before we start, Maura and I want to tell you something" she said nervously, rubbing her hands and her heart started to increase its rate "We were thinking on… Mmmm…We want to…to foster a child" she finally said, after struggling to say those words because of the nerves and fear of how her family will react to this.

Everybody remained silent for a few seconds but according to Jane and Maura those were like an eternity. Finally her mother stood up and clasped her hands in excitement, hugging them both tightly "Oh my god, I'm so happy" she exclaimed with emotionality.

"That's amazing, guys" Frankie said, kissing her head and squeezing Maura's arm.

Everyone congratulate the couple and the kids for the possible new addition to the family. The dinner was delicious and went awesomely smoothly, everything went perfectly. After they finished dinner everyone helped to clean up and right after they gather around the Christmas tree to share the gifts out.

Happiness, Love and peace could be felt on the air, the kids were over their heads with the gifts they just received and Maura was chatting in the leaving room with Frankie, Korsak and Frosts while Jane and her mother were preparing the dessert on the kitchen.

"So, Janie, are you sure about this whole adoption thing?" Angela asked curiously, at her daughter's decision, something that she had never even mentioned before, not especially after last year's event.

Jane turned at her and averted her gaze from the pie she was serving on the plates "Yes, Ma, we are completely sure about our decision. The kids are aware and they are pretty happy with it… Ma, we are happy with this and by the way is fostering, adoption it's a subsequent process" she said to her mother.

"Janie, I'm so happy for you. Don't get me wrong, honey, It's just that you never mentioned it and after… everything I didn't saw it coming" she said, worried that she had pestered her daughter by questioning her decisions.

Jane softened her expression and posture "Ma, I know it's all so sudden but we've thought about it enough and the kids, as I said before, are happy and comfortable with this. We want this, Ma" she said smiling at her mother, going back to her task again.

Angela smiled at her and kissed the side of her head "I'm so proud of you, honey" she said. Jane smiled sweetly in returned. The brunette finished saving the pies and took a few plates to give them to her family on the leaving. The kept on chatting and laughing until midnight. Long before the kids were put to beg. After finishing cleaning the kitchen and dining room both women went to their bedroom, preparing themselves to go to bed and into a well-deserved restful night.

"Well, everything went pretty good" Jane commented while she was putting her pajamas on.

From the bathroom the brunette heard a hum coming from her wife, who was brushing her teeth, she spilled on the sink and dried her hands and face "Yes, everything went perfect. I think everyone took the news pretty well" she said, referring to the way everyone congratulated them.

"I think so too, even though my Ma did question me about it" she said, she sat on the bed and let out a soft sight.

Maura approached and sat beside her putting and arm around her wife "Honey, it's just normal after such a new, we have to let them process this. And she might be the most affected, she's your mother, her job is to worry about you and given that you have family now, she worries about it too" Maura said in a reassuring and comforting voice while she rubbed soothing circles on Jane's back.

"Yes, you're right, as always" she said smirking at her wife and giving her a chaste kiss "So, talking about mother and families, when are you planning on telling your parents about this" she asked Maura, knowing that probably she hasn't even thought about it yet, given the relationship between the blond and her parents.

"That's a topic we'll have to figure out… you know my parents" she said with a hint of sadness and worry in her voice.

Jane looked at her and made her looked directly into her eyes "Babe, I can't find a single reason they won't approve our decision, they're already adoptive parents…of the most beautiful person on earth, if may I say" she said, trying to put her wife's worries away.

Maura smiled at her and leaned against her "Thanks my love… I know it's useless to worry but what if they aren't ok with us adopting kid instead then a baby? … I mean, I know that they being unsupportive won't stop us, but I will really like them to approve and support us" she said, not moving from Jane's shoulder.

The brunette kissed her head "You're right, that won't stop us, but I will love that everyone on the family be happy, I want this kid to be love and that he or she feel's all the love a family can give, I won't him or her to feel any rejection from no one" Jane stated, leaning her head against Maura's

"Of course not, this kid will be love just as much as our children and I won't let anybody say otherwise" Maura said, sweetly but sternly, letting her wife know that she will fight for this child as she will fight for Lily or Lucas.

"You know, baby, you're the sweetest person alive" she said, looking at her wife on her shoulder and placing a kiss atop her head.

"I doubt that, but thanks, my love and you're not too far, detective" she said raising her head from her lover's shoulder and winking at her. Jane kissed until both ended up gasping for air, when they separated Jane looked at her wife perfect and breath taking features "Merry Christmas, my love" she said, kissing her once again and keep on kissing for a while, both soaking in all their love.

"Babe, as much as I would like to spent the night making out with you, tomorrow we have to play Santa early and it almost 2 am" the blond said.

Jane caressed Maura's face "Ok, but you own me a make out session, soon, babe" Jane said with her usual smirk.

"Of course, baby, believe me, it'll be soon" she said mischievously winking an eye at her. Snuggling on their bed, both fell asleep cuddling closely to each other, both women with a big smile on their faces.

It has being an awful day, very cloudy and freezing cold. I spent the whole day cooking the Christmas dinner or better yet opening cans for Christmas dinner and trying not to throw up at the smell of canned food. Christmas Eve it's supposed to be a special and happy day just as the rest of the holidays, but here it was just like any other day. The happiness that Christmas brought within wasn't there anymore, there were just sad faces and worn out places. The youngest kids still had the hope on some Christmas miracle, that maybe this year Santa would bring them gifts or a little more hope on finding someone that would really care about them, they always kept on writing letters that they gave to 'Miss Trunchbull' believing that she will send them to that old man, this just broke my heart, many of this kids had never have a real Christmas or even a gift. I haven't cry since the day I knew my family had died, but today I had this ripping felling of falling apart for a while, cry and grief a little more. I never liked hugs but tonight I needed so badly a warm hug and a kiss at the top of my head, just someone who hold my hand. Just a little love, that thing I had lost and I was sure I'll never have again.

Finishing my chores for the day I went to take a shower, praying that there was still some hot water, I needed so badly a hot shower to at least, get some warmth from something. I opened the tab and gratefully there was some hot water left, I washed my hair as fast as I could to not have to feel the cold water, I closed my eyes feeling the hot spray on my back, trying to imagine the warmth from my mother's hands on my back and my dad's hugs; I did for a short moment until the cold water brought me to reality again. Exiting the bathroom completely dressed and wet-haired I went to my room, looking for a warm sweater to battle the freezing air on the building with almost nonexistent heat. I grabbed the sweater and while I was putting it on I saw my bag, I immediately felt the need to open it, to look at those few memories I could bring here. Kneeling in front of it I introduced the combination on the padlock and slide the zipper finding the pictures I took from the entrance of my old home, my dad's watch, Lisa's reliquary which inside had in one side a picture of our parents and on the other side a picture of us together, my mom's old pocketbook and some other things. Looking through the bag, at the bottom I found the little envelope Arthur, my parent's lawyer, had gave me the first day I came here. I looked at it for a few second and after I opened it, inside there was a little, golden neckace, on its front there was a silhouette of a virgin and on the back an inscription saying 'Hope and Love'. At first I didn't understand but then I remembered my grandma saying those words to me when I was very little.

I put the bag back when it was putting everything carefully inside but the picture and the necklace, I put it on and sat on the bed looking at the picture. A single, angry and sad tear was rolling down my cheek. I had never felt so lonely and hopeless in my life; I felt that there was nothing left to life for, nothing made sense closed on this place.

I was sitting on my bed, my legs hugged to my chest, not expression on my face but a sad shimmer in my eyes and the redness around them from those spare tears that made its way and rolled down my cheeks. It was Christmas dinner so I expected nobody coming in the room until Jannet came. She stood in front of me for a few second and she placed her hands on her hips.

"You don't get to be angry" she said a little too harshly at me, I was confused by her words and what she meant by them. "You don't have that right. You've being here for less than 2 weeks, you had a great life before, that's not common here, so raise yourself up and go downstairs, Darth Vader is waiting for us all to be there" she continued and I just could looked even more confused at her. She came closer and sat on the bed "I get you hate this place, all of us do! But beat yourself isn't going to help… I'll show you something that can help you, later tonight" she said patting my knee and walking out of the room, leaving me completely puzzled.

Standing up I went to the bathroom and splattered some cold water on my face and looking in the mirror I noticed dark bags forming under my eyes, my skin was the whitest it has ever being, It was almost turning into a gray, sickish tone my hair was overshadowing; I could not even recognize my own reflection on the mirror, I was driving myself on a self-destruction path and even though Jannet didn't know me she was right, I had a great life and for my own sake I had to hold on to the only thing I had left, memories.

I left the bathroom and went downstairs, everyone was sitting at the table, including 'Miss Trunchbull' and the current social workers that used to be there, I was wondering why weren't they with their families but I just put that question aside. I sat on my chair and after a few words from the Dean, which I had to say, were nice we all started to eat, after all it wasn't that bad, a little insipid but edible after all.

We all helped cleaning and went to our respective room right after, I was tired and just wanted to sleep, because tomorrow was Christmas and our gift was to sleep in, not a gift exactly but something in the end. I laid on bed and I slept until someone shook my shoulder "Megan… Meg!" a voiced whisper on my ear and afterwards another shook made me awake.

"Wh-what" I said on a sleepy voice and barely awake, I sat on the bed and I found Jannet looking at me "What the hell? What time is it?" I asked, my voice came out on a raspy tone, making it sound a little harsh

"It's 1 am. C'mon, get dress, we are leaving" she said naturally. I went wide-eyed, confused by what she'd said.

"What do you mean by 'leaving'?" I said, trying to understand her words and intentions

She rolled her eyes "We'll be back before anyone noticed that we're gone, take as going for fresh air" she said, trying to sooth my surprise.

"Are you nuts? If they find out we're going to be screwed" I said, going back to sleep, covering myself completely with the cover.

"C'mon, don't be such a baby, I've done this like a thousand times, and I haven't being caught… get up! We'll go wherever you want… C'mon I need to get out, I'm going crazy in here!" he said, shaking my arm once again.

I let out a sigh and looked at her "wherever I want?" I said looking for confirmation; she nodded with half a smile on her face. I reluctantly got out of bed and grabbed a sweater and my jacket "Better not get us caught" I said to her, she laughed softly and gestured at me to follow her. We sneaked out our room and went downstairs; we got to the back of the kitchen to where the basement door was.

"That door is closed, you know that, right?" I said sarcastically, pointing at it.

She laughed and in less than a minute she opened it saying 'Told you' with her look. "Ok, you're good" I said and she smirked back; walking to the basement, following her, she guided me to a little window that she opened, she went out of the window first and helped me to get out, I was worry and a little scared but happy and adventurous at the same time.

"So…where do you wanna go?" she asked with her hand on her jacket's pockets.

I looked at her with soft eyes and starter to walk, knowing exactly where I wanted to be on a freezing cold, Christmas early morning. We walked for an hour or so, and arrived to Mount Auburn Cemetery, where Arthur had told me the burial will be at.

"A cemetery? Ok, I'm officially scared" the girl said to my, raising an eyebrow not exactly knowing why I made her walk for an hour to bring her to a graveyard

I swallow hard and looked at her "Here is where my family was buried" I said on a plain voice.

We walked around for a while looking for their graves, Jannet and I separated cover more ground in less time. After short 15 minutes she screamed my name and let me know that she had found the tombstones.

She was looking at the 3 graves, and I stood at her side. I could distinguish the names on the stone,

 _George Ainsworth. Father, son, colleague, friend… October/26/1961 – December/10/2009_

 _Victoria Ainsworth. Mother, daughter, colleague, friend… December/29/1965 – December/10/2009_

 _Lisa Ainsworth. Daughter, sister, friend… August/17/1988 – December/10/2009_

Three bare and simple gravestones, I was angry that I couldn't make them justice, they deserved so much more than, there were not enough words. I felt tears forming at the corners of my eyes "I would've done so much more" I said barely audible.

Jannet looked at me and put a hand on my shoulder; she pursed her lips and nodded. "You haven't say it, but I know you really miss them and I knew you needed this, even though we are risking and freezing our asses out here" she made me laugh and with that I leaned my head on her shoulder, not averting my gaze from the stones.

After a short while of being there just sitting in the grass Jannet stood up "Ok, it's time to go, we have a long way back and we have the exact time" she said, offering me her hand to stand up. I stood up with her help and gave a last look to where my family was now resting and cross oneself before walk away.

We repeated the process to get back inside and went back to our room, when I put my head on the pillow my heart finally deceased it hard pounding, product of the nerves. "Thanks" I simply said to Jannet who just waved at me.

I laid awake for a while, thinking how I could keep on going, and just one thing came to my mind, my family. "Merry Christmas, Mommy. Merry Christmas, Daddy. Merry Christmas, Sis" I said to myself, falling asleep right after


	4. Interviews and Bad Attitudes

**Hello everyone and welcome!** I hope you like this chapter! I'll try to update every Tuesday night or Wednesday morning, that will be the schedule for this fic and for my other fic Secret of a Lifetime every Friday night or Saturday morning. So I won't get behind with updates!  
Please let me know your thoughts on the chapter and the story! Every suggestion, comment or review is very welcome and appreciated  
Is there's any grammar mistake, please let me know!

Thanks for all the support! Love you guys  
I never really know if this story will make it to the public but i love the way it has being recieved! thank you so much.

 ** _(Italics in this chapter are for Maura's flashback and Megan's thoughts)_**

 **B. M. Adams**  
 **Xoxo...**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any from R &I, just the plot and Original Characters

* * *

 **Maura's P.O.V**

 **January/12/2010**

December had come and gone and so the craziness it brought within. We spent New Year with the kids, just the four of us on a small cabin in the woods that had been in my family since I was a little girl; I've being told that my Grandfather made completely from floor to roof. It was cozy and warm. This had been one of the best holidays we had had since the kids came in our lifes, the best thing of course.

We made amends with the kid about the fostering, both kids agreed on fostering a girl in between their ages, most likely 6 to 8 years old. Both Jane and I were fine with this, but both of us knew even then that we will know who that perfect match will be; we will feel it in our hearts, no matter age, race, gender or anything. I've never believe in fate or something bigger making greater plans but since I became a mother I understood the essence of love and how it works and affects people in some sort of way. A lot of people had questioned us about this, about how we will pick someone that fit in our family, some people had said that we are crazy, bringing a stranger around our children and family, and some others had made other various type questions on this topic. The truth is that we weren't sure how we will know; back then we just believed that we will know who the perfect match will be.

* * *

" _Allô" Constance said in French through the phone._

" _Hello, mother" Maura said, waiting for her mother to recognize her voice._

" _Oh! Maura, Darling. What do I owe the pleasure of this call?" her mother said, surprised by the unannounced contact her daughter made with her._

" _Well…Hmm… Do you have time; I need to talk to you?" She asked._

" _Darling, I'm about to get to a conference, I will call you later. Au revoir, chéri" she simply said, not having any remorse in hung up the phone, not even at the nervous sound of her daughter's voice._

"… _Au Revoir" she said after the older woman hung up the phone, the disappointment in her voice pretty evident and the sadness showing on her face. She put her phone on the kitchen counter and sighed deeply, rubbing her forget frustratingly._

 _Jane entered into the kitchen and found her wife holding her tears at bay and visibly sad, she stopped and waited a few second before approaching to her wife; she put her hand on the blonde's lower back and started to rubbed softly. She looked at her with questioning eyes, hoping that her wife will initiate a talk. It didn't happened_

" _What's wrong, honey" Jane asked, concerned and worry on her voice; the detective knew that she had talked to her parents, but she didn't know how it went._

 _The blonde sighed deeply once again "She had something to do, she'll call me later" she said on a steady, trying to keep her composure._

 _Jane felt some anger building in her, she had always hated the way Constance and Arthur put their daughter aside and always had taken her for granted. The M.E. always tried to be indifferent upon this situation, but the keen detective knew this hurt her, hurt her deeply and she hated to see any of her loved ones in pain. "I'm sorry, honey" the brunette just said, and hugged her, rubbing soothing circles on her back, in an attempt to give her all the comfort possible._

* * *

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Jane's voice "Honey, we have to get in" she said, some excitement and nerves on her deep voice. I Inhale deeply standing up and intertwining my hand with Jane's. We walk and entered on my family's lawyer office.

"Hello, Maura, Jane" he said, shaking hands with both of us "please, take a sit" he said, inviting us to take a sit. "Ok, I received your documents a few days ago and I have to say it's in complete order… your almost approved, so you just have 3 steps left. The fire inspection, physician's reference and training classes" he said.

"Training? Why do we need training? We're already parents. We know how to take care of kids" Jane said a little too harshly, confused by this step she thought completely unnecessary.

"I know it's a bummer, but it's a requirement, and you'll hate what I'm about to say" The man said, looking at me and my wife in front of him, both of us with worried expression on our faces. "Both will have to go once a week, morning or evening, for nine weeks to Foster Parent Orientation Training, the classes lasts 2 hour and you can check this, for more information" He finished handing Jane a pamphlet for the training classes we will have to attempt.

Jane sighed deeply and rolled her eyes taking the pamphlet "If this is what it takes to foster a child, we'll do it" she said determined, looking at me; I immediately smiled brightly at my wife enthusiasm and gigantic heart she has.

"Well, when you are done with the requirements you can send them to me and when I have your license I'll call you to come and we'll celebrate" He said, smiling at us; we were holding each other's hands tightly.

We said our goodbyes and we headed to the car "Nine weeks, seriously?" Jane asked annoyed "I mean, I know this is indispensable, but nine weeks it's a bit too much"

I laughed softly "You're incorrigible, Jane" I said smiling; rubbing her upper arm looking right into does awfully beautiful eyes of her.

"Oh! You know what I mean, I'll do it, I have no problem but that won't change the fact that nine weeks it's excessive" she said, pouting about the amount of time she will spend on training.

"I bet it won't be that bad" I said, kissing Jane's cheek, making the detective smile.

"Are you assuming?" She asked joking at my statement, making me laugh as well.

"No, I'm making a friendly bet, based on your behavior patterns" I joked at my wife, who feigned to be offended by my words.

"What does that supposed mean?" she said, narrowing her eyebrows at me, confused.

I laughed "Shut up and drive, love. The kids are waiting for us" I finished. Jane hit the road seconds after; I kept my hand on her tight all the way from our lawyer's office to the daycare and after to Lucas' school.

* * *

 **Megan's P.O.V**

I was laying in my bed after doing my daily chores, just escaping from reality for a while; I was basically talking to myself.

 _One month, one lonely and awful month I've spent already in this hideous pit. Nothing really has changed since I came for the first time. Winter is raging this year and everything is gray and white, I still have no idea if it's just my vision of the world of if it's truly how the word looks, nothing seems real actually._

 _I spend my days doing my chores, mostly cleaning and when I'm done I just lay in bed, listening to music trying to fly to other lands, to forget about this existence. I think sometimes I'm being way over dramatic about this and people usually say that I am; I think sometimes that things can't be worst and some others I think of throwing myself out of the window, but then I remembered and say to myself "There are bars on the windows, you idiot"._

 _Besides Jannet, everyone in here is pretty quiet or_ _unpleasant. Everyone seem to be angry and sad and I can understand why they're like that; I believe that I'm starting to be like that lately; I've been in here for a month and I already hate this place, in fact I hated since I saw it for the first time. People say 'You can't judge a book by its cover' but this is way worst on the inside._

 _Since I was little girl, since I can remember actually, I being one of those happy, cheery persons, I've love company and loving touches, just like everyone else. But right now I just feel as miserable as someone can be. Most of people here think that I'm just a selfish, spoiled brat that thinks she's too good for them and here. They are right in something; I think none of us deserve this, no one deserve this. As Trish made me feel when she was taken me here is like they made us feel, like old furniture that needs to be placed somewhere and get rid of. "Yep, this is the best way to start the new decade"._

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Kara, one of the other girls of the home "Hey, Miss Tales needs you downstairs, now" she said emphasizing the word now, this made me roll my eyes in annoyance and exhale loudly, signal of my nuisance to see that witch once again.

I ran down the stairs and she was waiting for my at the bottom of them "How many times do I have to repeat that I don't want you to run inside" she said harshly and angry. I just rolled my eyes at her and passed by entering into her office, sitting on one of the chairs.

"I'm starting to be pretty pissed with that attitude miss Ainswoth, if you keep like that you'll never found a family" she said, pretty sure that I never will found anybody that will be willing to take care of me, little did she know, I didn't want anybody.

I huffed at her statement and she looked at me with contempt on her blue eyes. I looked away from her and that made her snap at me "Ok, get done with this attitude" she said more strictly this time; once again I just huffed and showed a defiant smile.

"We're done, you'll have to do breakfast every morning for a month and cleaning after dinner, keep daring me and you'll become Cinderella" she said, placing her hands on the desk angrily and looked straight to my eyes, I had the best poker face I could gather, I thought I had been stupid and I just made my existence worst but I couldn't be nice to this insufferable human being, if she can be called like that.

"I thought I will never say this, but a couple is interested in you, they'll come tomorrow for your first meeting" she said, my eyes went a bigger in disbelieve and one of my eyebrows raised, I really though people never get interested in teenagers, less in me because probably what the dean have to say about me wasn't the best. "Maybe if you pretend to be nice, they'll consider fostering you" she said, smiling maliciously. I heard her words, she said 'pretend' in such a critical way that made my rolled my eyes and stand up from the chair.

"Got it, tomorrow I'll be ready pretending the best I can, so I can leave this pigpen as soon as possible. May I go now, Miss tales" I said harshly, leaving the office, not waiting for her to response, I knew that my attitude wouldn't help me, but I just couldn't keep my anger inside. I went directly to my room, waiting for dinner to start to clean the mess after it and so I did, cleaned until every single inch of the kitchen was spotless, taking my rage out with the counters and stains and afterwards went to get a shower around 10 pm, at least this was one of those few things that didn't need beforehand approval.

I went back to my room around 10:30 pm drying my hair with the towel, Jannet was sitting on her bed reading the same book she has being reading it since I meet her; I wasn't sure if she pretended to read it or if she really like it and she read it over and over again because of that.

Jannet put the book down "I've heard that you have and interview tomorrow" she said, with a steady voice and some hesitation. I just nodded.

"So, you're getting out of here" she said, this time some envy resounding in her voice.

"I don't know, that depends on the couple" I commented like if that was the most logical thing, and being honest it was, I wouldn't go with some random people if I didn't like them.

She raised an eyebrow "You're nuts, you know? If you can get out of here, GO! Doesn't matter if they're the monster… I would do it if I was you" she sounded disappointed and angry at the same time. I haven't really known much of this girl but what I did know is that she has spent a lot of time in here, I wasn't sure of how much, but a lot I supposed and I also knew that this place can affect you, in ways I can't not explain; it just simply makes you ran out of hope.

"I don't know if it's that simple, but I do want to get out of here, just not with weird people" I simply said, I was tired beyond comprehension and this conversation wasn't something I was looking forward to continue "Night, J" I said, drifting myself into a way too short restful sleep.

At 5:45 am my alarm went off, with the deepest of the sighs and way too tired I reluctantly got up from the bed, getting dressed and heading to the bathroom before my 'shift' started. When everyone was gathered at the table we served the breakfast and cleaned afterwards, at this point my hands looked awful, all my nails were broken and the skin on my hands was cracked from the cleaning products.

At 10:00 am the doorbell rang and I knew those were that couple the dean had told me about, I signed and I heard Miss Tales voice calling my name, sighed deeply and went downstairs and sttod in front of a small room across the hall. "They are inside, do not mess this up" Agatha said and left me in front of the door. _Are you really gonna go live with some strangers, do I really need a family?,_ I thought to myself, I was confused, I wanted to leave that place as soon as I could but right then, in that situation and in front of that door; It felt like I was betraying my family, the love the gave me and everything they did for me.

I inhale deeply and gathered some strength and went inside. Sitting in a beige couch there was a couple, both middle age, the men was tall, dark hair and green eyes, he had a sympathetic smile and soft features and the woman with him had tanned skin, probably she was Latina, dark, curly hair and deep, brown eyes.

The first one that had said something was the woman, who introduced herself and her husband "Hello, Megan, my name is Natalia, and this is my husband Mark James, we're so excited to finally meet you" she said, and by her accent she was indeed, Latina; she stretched her hand to shook mine, so did her husband. Both seem like nice people but something inside me was screaming " _yeah…no way you're going with these guys"_

They sat on the couch and I sat on the chair in front of them "So, Meg…can I call you like that?" The man said, I just nodded to his question, opting to not make any verbal answer just yet. "So, Meg, tell us a bit about yourself" the man asked me, looking eager to know what I had to say.

"I'm pretty boring, I used to play sports and a few instruments, but other than that I just read a lot" I said, no wanting to give any mayor detail to this people.

"That's interesting" the woman said "So, what sports do you like the best" the men asked again.

"I used to play baseball and volleyball, does are my strong points" I said.

"You said that you played instruments, which ones? What's your favorite music" the Latina woman asked, on her indubitable Colombian accent. She had a high-pitch voice, annoying at times.

"Well I used to play piano and guitar, but not since a came here" I said, starting to be uncomfortable with all of their questions.

"That's great… how life here is? What do you do in all day?" the woman asked me again, I started to tensed up at the constant questions they made.

"Nothing, really just do chores and that's pretty much it" I said on a monotone voice.

They looked at each other and both smiled and said something in Spanish "Eso puede ser de utilidad" the women said "Si, por fin algo interesante" He responded to her, little did they know, some of those things most people don't know about me is that I can speak a few languages other than English, Spanish being one of those.

"Well, honey, we'll love if you come home with us" the woman said in a sweet, loving voice, like if she really cared. I smiled "Yeah, I don't think so… next time; you should ask 'what languages you know?' … Bye guys, have a nice day" I said, standing up and getting out of the room, slamming the door strongly. Agatha heard the door slamming against the frame and got immediately out of her office.

"What was that?" she asked me exalted and angrily.

I was about to answer but the couple got out and started to complain about me with Agatha who already hated me.

"That girl is an insolent, we were trying to be nice and she just snapped at us, you should control your kids, you'll hear our complains from our case worker" the man said, angry and after that they left.

Agatha's face turned into a deep shade of red and her eyes were bloodshot, the combination between the red and the blue on her eyes made her look like a demon. "Into my office, NOW!" she yelled at me. I did as she commanded.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked, her voice filled with rage.

"Like if you care" I said in a stone cold voice at her.

She laughed softly like mocking of me "of course I care, because this stupid attitude of yours in affecting me and if this affects me I'll take care of that… do you understand that if they make an official complain about you is a permanent mark on your case file!?" she spoke almost screaming, almost losing control of her own actions, she wanted to punch me, right in the face.

"Actually, I don't care" I simply said, not making any expression of showing any emotion.

This made her even more angry "Fine, screw your life, you know how much I care about it" she said, trying to hurt me.

"Yeah, I know… I don't need you to care, I just need to get out of here and get far away from you" I said. She laughed at me

"If you keep being like that, you' won't get out of here any time soon" she said with her malicious smile "you can go now, shut the door when you're out" she finished.

And so I did, I got out and stood for a minute on the empty hall, grabbing my head with both hands. The thoughts of being in that place for 3 more years made me sick, made me want to run away as far as I could get. But I knew it was useless, if I escape I'll be on search and seizure and when they find me I'll be put in Juvie, something close to jail but for minors.

I went to my room and did what I used to do when I was suffocated and when I wanted to escape from reality, listen to music and burry myself in my pillow. Waiting for dinner, to clean the mess the cooks will leave and wash the .


	5. Author's Note Nº 1

Hello everyone!

I decided to make this A/N because I thought that you deserve an explanation and in order to let you know why I haven't post anything recently. So things have been rough for me (and everyone else) here in Venezuela, in security matters, last week, specifically last Thursday I was robbed and almost kidnapped, but this is normal (Unfortunately) in Caracas, the most dangerous city in the World!...

This is something that happens on daily basis here, and in some point this happens to everyone here. So this robbers (Three armed men) were waiting for me at the university's parking lot, and intercepted me when I was unlocking my car, at the end they took my car, phone and laptop, in which I had my fics and everything basically. They could take me with them because one of the security guys stopped them but at the end they took everything I had, including my wallet with every single legal document like I.D. Credit and debit cards, driver's license and a few others.

Well, this situation isn't surprising here, the standard comment is "Thank God, they didn't kill you" I have luck, I'm alive and in one piece with my family so I'm grateful for it but I'm still pretty angry though!

This A/N is also to let you know that I haven't forget about my fics and the ones I'm reading, I take this as serious as I take my studies and my job, this is my passion. I'll upload soon, if it's possible I'll upload tonight or during this weekend. Re-write everything has been a nightmare; I had a few chapters in advance so I have a lot of work, but I'll promise that I won't abandon this!

Thank you so, so much for all your support and hang in there! I'm deeply, deeply sorry for letting you down when I promised to follow the schedule I posted two weeks ago. So I hope you don't hate too much, I hope to see you soon!

B. M. ADAMS

Xoxo…


	6. Those Sad Eyes

**Hello Everyone and Welcome!** Finally I was able to update at least one of my histories. As I said on the A/N I posted three days ago I had a awful week and I had to re-write everything. I tried my best with this chapter, I hope it worth the wait. I have to thank you all for your support and loving words, you made everything much easier. I really appreciate all your comments, Thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter.

Please, let me know what you think of this chapter!. Every suggestion, comment or review is very much welcome and appreciated!  
If there's any grammar mistake, please let my know!

Thanks again for all your support and comments. I can't do this without you!

 **B. M. Adams**  
 **Xoxo...**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from R &I. Just the plot and my Original Characters

* * *

 **Jane's P.O.V**

 **May/06/2010**

We had already finished the nine week training period, which passed horribly slow, a couple of month ago; the training wasn't that bad but it was mostly the same things we've already learnt by ourselves in the past eight years being mothers. But we indeed learnt thing that will probably help us. As to understand and not to judge, to be not overwhelming because as we had been told, this kids may had passed through a lot of things, bad things probably; to not push them to speak or open up, to let them come to us alone, to show that we love them, just as we love our own.

A phrase from the lecturer still rumbles on my head until today "There are not differences in love; love is love, in any of its ways… A family isn't made by blood, is made by love" It's just really meaningful for us, because of the path we're walking.

We've already being in a few meeting and interviews, no success yet. We knew since the beginning that this process wouldn't be anything closer to something easy. Our social worker, Trish already had sent us a few profiles based on our preferences, even though we marked the ' _just for reference'_ box in our form, meaning that we wanted a kid with our specification, but we were still open to other possibilities; We had already met a few kids, but as the lecturer on the training said "You'll feel a connection, something you might be not able to explain…It's simply how its work, don't rush anything" Maura and I hadn't feel that so far.

We spoke with Trish yesterday, she told us by phone that she had found a 7 year-old girl that fulfilled our specifications on Hyde Park in _'Saint Mary: Group Home for Girls'_. She said that we should meet and discuss about it. We agreed and met the next day to be informed.

"Maura, Jane, How have you been?" Trish asked politely, shaking hands with both of us.

"Great, anxious but great. How have you been, Trish?" Maura said with a beautiful smile plastered on her face.

"Fine, so here it is, this is the file" she said and handed us a folder full of papers from the kids on this group home, the first one was of course the one Trish wanted to show us, the first thing we saw was the picture of a little girl named Stefanie, shiny-hazel eyes and black straight hair, she was smiling but her eyes showed some sadness. We had seen this before, most foster kids are smiling, looking for someone that can give them what they'd lost, someone that can at least provide them with some love; for this kids, smiles aren't always a synonymous of happiness but a synonymous of possibility.

Maura searchethed the page completely while Trish and I were talking about the training and how is everything going at home with the kids and family about the fostering. After Maura finished she handed me the page and as she did I read the details of this kid. While I was reading I tried to grab my cup of coffee that I ended up spilling all aver the table, Maura managed to lift the folders before the coffee could stained them. "Oh my God, I'm sorry Trish" I said, looking pretty guilty. She just showed half a smile and waved away my apology.

Some of the pages fell from the folder due to the abrupt way Maura could take them out of the way of the coffee. I was picking the pages from the floor and one of them caught my attention, it was almost empty, just a picture of a sad-eyed looking teenager, who apparently had 15 years, but to me she looked like 13 or 14 years top, her features were pretty soft and her gaze had childlike shimmer, olive-green eyes and wavy light-brown hair, her smile was obviously forced because her eyes didn't participated into the happiness her smile showed. On the page appeared her birth-date, parents' names, blood type, some medical information, why she ended up in foster care and this one had a complaining note; must of the files had a little more of information, some personal information and hobbies and things they like, but this one just had the basics. I looked curious at Trish and couldn't resist the need to ask about this girl.

Trish noticed the questioning look in my eyes "That's Megan, she has been just 5 months in the system, nice girl but an unruly and insolent teenager as well" she just said, her face showed a little of annoyance talking about the girl. I handed the page to Maura, whose face was puzzled.

"Why is so little information about this girl?" Maura asked Trish curiously.

She sighed and took her glasses of "As I said before, she has been only 5 month in the system and she is a very reserve teenage girl" she simply said, wanting to avoid more questions about this girl. After this she stood up from the chair "Well, I have a few errands to run so I'll be going now, but tomorrow at 3 pm is our meeting at the group home. If there's any change, call me…Bye" she said, saying her goodbyes she walked away. Both Maura and I looked at each other confused by Trish attitude. It completely changed when we mention that girl, she always talked pretty good things about the children on her charge but this is the first one that she won't talk about. We were just wondering why.

We went home after this, the kids were with my Ma and they'll spend the afternoon there, probably making cookies or some unhealthy dish that Maura will probably disproof. This gave us a little time to discuss.

"She was acting weird today, don't you think?" I asked, mostly to myself.

"After we questioned her about that girl, yes, she became like annoyed more than weird, I would say" My wife answered "Now the question is to know why" she said right after, while she was changing her clothes into something more comfortable.

"She's intriguing, though" I said, looking at Maura who nodded her head affirmatively at me "Yes, she is" she just said.

"Well, tomorrow we can ask a little more" I said, getting out of the room towards the kitchen to make myself a cup of steaming hot coffee.

Maura stopped me from getting out of the room by grabbing my hand gently "Honey, I know that look on your eyes, you want to meet her, don't you?" she said; it amazing how she is the only person that can read me so easily, with just a glance she can know everything I'm thinking or feeling.

"I don't know; I'm just curious. How 'unruly' a teenager has to be to make you speechless about and to make you have that face at the mention of her name?" I said, referring to the annoyance her face showed when we asked further about the teenage girl.

Maura sighed "I'm curious too, but have to be sure about the next step we are going to take" she inquired.

"Honey, I'm not saying that we have to foster her, I just want to know why Trish acted so unlike her at the mention of that name" I said, rubbing my forehead with my free hand.

Maura pulled me a little more close to herself "Tomorrow we'll know… talking about it, we still up to meeting that girl Trish wanted us to meet, right?" She said, a little hesitant about it. The kid looked cute and happy but sometimes what your brains thinks it not what you heart wants.

"I think we should give it a shot, maybe this is the lucky strike for all of us" I said, kissing Maura's soft, yet perfect lips.

We separated "We should go down start preparing dinner, your mom and the kids will be here anytime soon" she said, grabbing my hand once again and leading me down the stairs, going into the kitchen. We made dinner in a rather beautiful silence, stealing kisses and loving glances in the meantime.

* * *

 **Megan's P.O.V**

My alarm went off at 6 o'clock, same routine every day; wake up, classes, chores, sleep and the same every single day. It's been 5 month since I came here and nothing had change but me. Since the first couple's complaining note I had 3 interviews in all this time, none of those we're even close to be okay. Every couple was worst then the previous one. Of course, I had being a bit of an ass with everyone, just because I cannot imagine living with estrangers. The most amazing thing is that I managed to survive without my phone, Ethernet or some contact with the exterior, well I did have some contact, me and Jannet sneaked out a few more times after the first one on Christmas day.

I Went down after taking a shower and dressed up; breakfast was almost ready, so I just sat at the table and waited for the same sandwich or cereal we always used to have. As if I was able to predict the future that morning we had the same tasteless fake-cheddar and ham sandwich we had 4 times a week, the other 3 days the main menu was cereal.

After eating it was my turn to clean up the dining room and the kitchen, after I got used to this, it became less horrible and just annoying but after all I had nothing better to do. Finishing we had classes from 8 am to 1 pm with our governess or the evil version of Mary Poppins as we knew her, she had the same kind of dresses Julie Andrews used to use in the movie, her hair puller in a severe bun and awful high-pitch voice tone that gave me migraines once in a while. Right after finished classes Jannet, Kara and I went to the kitchen; it was our turn to make lunch

We cleaned and left the kitchen perfectly in order, when we were finishing two guys entered and took Stefanie with them, she had been sick for a while now, but no one really though I would require medical attention; it was just a persistent cough, they took her and put her into an ambulance to take into the nearest medical center.

Not much after we finished and I went up stair to have a most needed shower. I was walking upstairs when I saw the front door opening, Trish entered and behind her a two women couple entered, I just looked briefly and ran to the bathroom. I picked my things up from my room and got into the bathroom, turning the spray on.

In the last month I found my safe place on that group home, the bathroom; that was the only place I could be completely alone, where I could be my true self, outside that door I had to be strong, tough, indifferent, I had to shut my feeling down and to pretend not to care about nothing. The truth was that I was a young girl, who had nothing but the hope of getting out of there to feel like she worth something because the system makes you feel like you are just a file and some opinions, usually those aren't good.

* * *

 **Maura's P.O.V**

Jane and I woke up early the next day; we had a lot of things to complete before our meeting with our possible new foster child. Jane helped Lilly to be ready for daycare while I helped Lucas for her day at school; he had an important project so I helped him to rehearsal it a little before school too. Breakfast went by quickly and after cleaning the kitchen we were ready to start out day.

"Ok, kids, you ready?" Jane said, grabbing the car keys from the kitchen island.

Both kid nodded, eager to go to their daily activities. "Did you brush your teeth?" I asked, knowing that Lucas tented to avoid that process often.

Lily once again nodded but Lucas did what he usually does, he pursed his lips and looked away from my gaze "Ok, little man, go upstairs and brush your teeth, quickly" Jane answered right after. He did as told and ran upstairs, coming down a few minutes after, smiling and showing his shinning, fresh-cleaned teeth. "Ok, little guy, if you forget this tomorrow again, you'll not be able to use that hideous videogame of yours" I said commented and he made a little pout. We all walk outside and got in the car.

Leaving the kids on their daily activities we went to work, finishing everything as fast as we could to be able to get on time to our meeting at the group home. At 1:30 pm Jane met me on my office, I was finishing clearing my desk and ready to go, the group home was at least 45 minutes from the station, so we needed to eat a quick lunch and after head there right away.

We arrived to the place; it looked pretty old and unkempt to say the least. We got down of the car and approached to the door. Jane rang the doorbell and Trish came out of the door, she greeted us politely and let us in. We got in and the interior wasn't much better than the exterior but it was at least painted properly. When Trish closed I looked up and saw a teenage girl running upstairs, I couldn't recognize her at the moment.

"Hello and welcome" a nasal voice came from a woman walking through a door on the left of the room. When she stood in front of us she held her hand towards ours to shake them. So you must be Dr. Isles and you, of course detective Rizzoli" she said as we shake her hands.

"Yes, we are. You must be Miss Tales, nice to meet you" Jane said politely at her.

She nodded her head "Yes, I am, Likewise. Please call me Agatha" she said, leading us to her office. We sat on the chair and behind us Trish entered into the office, with her phone on her ear.

"I'm so sorry, lady's but Stefanie is really sick and CPS took her to the hospital, she has pneumonia, unfortunately. We couldn't tell you before because they took her just 20 minutes ago" she said, not looking really worry for this girl.

"Oh my God, poor thing" I exclaimed, placing my hand on my chest.

"It's really a shame, I hope she gets better soon" Jane said, half a sad smile on her face.

"Well, when she gets better Trish will let you know when you can come to meet her. I'm really sorry about this, she seemed great for you two" she said politely, placing her hand intertwined on the desk.

"It's a real shame" Jane simply said. After this Trish' phone rang and she got out of the little room.

"So, Agatha. We saw a girl's file. Her name was… Megan, I think" I said and saw her smile disappearing from her face.

"Miss Ainswoth, yes. She's the newest here" she said, not giving any further information about her.

Jane looked at me concerned and puzzled "Hmm… we saw that in her file is not much information, why's that? She asked her, trying to understand why this people always changed their attitudes at the mention of the teenager.

"Well sometime takes a little more time to collect the information about the kids sent to us" she said, her voice turning darker than before.

"Is there any possibility to meet her?" I asked leaving both Jane and Agatha surprised. In Jane's face I could see a little smile drawing itself.

Agatha was stunned at my question "Hmmm…Yes, I think, we can arrange something" she said, a little hesitant about it. "May I ask why you want to meet her?" she asked.

Jane and I both looked at each other puzzled again; either of us understood why this was such an odd petition. "Because, we found her intriguing" I said drily at the old woman.

Agatha raised her eyebrows "Oh, she's not that intriguing, she's just and average teenager" she simply said. Her expression turning annoyed. "But if you really want to meet her, you can come next Thursday at 5 pm"

"Perfect, we'll be here" Jane said. She squeezed my hand and looked at me before she turned again and faced the Dean "Can we know why in her file was a complaining note?" she asked.

I saw how the woman in front of us sighed annoyed and rolled her eyes a bit. "On her first interview she has been mouthy and impolite. The couple felt attacked by her" she said. She started to type in her computer our next date. "Are you still up to meeting Stefanie when she gets better, ladies?" she asked.

"I think we can, yes" Jane answered first.

"Ok, Trish will let you know when she's better" she said, before looking at us and placed hands on the desk again "Well, we're done here, thanks for coming, see you next week" she stood up and held her hand to shake ours goodbye.

We said goodbye and started to walk towards our car "You know, every time we asked about that girl their faces and behavior change completely" I said to Jane, who was unlocking the car

"Yes, and every time we asked they say worse things about her" she said, putting her glasses on and siting in the driver's sit.

"That's also true" I stated, I sighed and buckled my seat belt "Maybe she's just defensive. You have to accept that that woman is insufferable" I said, referring to her voice tone and arrogance in it.

Jane chuckled a little a nodded "No doubt" she said while she pulled over and hit the road towards our home.

"But we can't be sure of anything until we meet her" I exclaimed after, not wanting to make guesses beforehand. "They might be saying the truth" I finished.

"I don't know, we've been known more things about the foster care system, and the more we've known the more we've discovered that the people in charge think that foster kids are worthless and disposable" Jane said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

I sighed deeply and rubbed my forehead "It's horrible, how this people think about these kids, their just that, kids. They just want someone that can love them and care for them" I said, my voice broken and sad.

Jane placed her hand on my tight "It's awful but hopefully we'll be able to give that to one of this kids, no matter if it's a teenager or a young kid" she stopped in a red light and looked lovingly at me, with a beautiful smile lighting her sharp features. I smiled back at her and placed my hand on hers, rubbing softly.


	7. Why Me?

**Hello and Welcome, Everyone!** I'm sorry for being absent for so long, a week ago I moved permanently from Venezuela, I'm living on Birmingham, England now. It's being hard and overwhelming, saying the least, but afte an awful week I could find a little while to write and just forget about everything.

Finally they meet! I know the story at this point is a bit of a Disney movie where everything work's out at the end, but this is just the beggining, so, please be patience and enjoy this bumpy and unexpected jurney. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter and forgive me for taking so much time in between updates.

Please, let me know you thoughts. Any suggestion, comment or review is very much welcome and appreciated!  
If there's any grammar mistake, please, let me know!

Thanks for all your support, you really helped me on this process. Thanks from the bottom of my heart!

(I updated it to correct some grammar errors)

 **B. M. Adams**  
 **Xoxo...**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from R &I, just the plot and my OCs

* * *

 **Megan's POV**

 _ **May/12/2010**_

A knock on the door was heard, followed by the squeaky noise that the hinges make when the door is opening. When the door was fully opened Trish appeared and entered to the room "Hi, Megan" she said

"Hi" I just said, not even lifting my eyes from the book I was reading.

She stood in front of me "tomorrow a couple will come to meet you" she said, seriousness showed in her voice.

I lifted my gaze from the book, I raised an eyebrow. I was surprised that someone would like to meet me, after the last couples and the complaining note on my file I'll probably never have another interview, or at least that was what I thought. "I want you to behave yourself, they are very nice and I think it's your chance to have a family, so, don't ruin it" she said very seriously. "Do you understand?"

I nodded my head "Ok" I simply said and Trish left the room after that. I sighed and my mind started to think in this couple. Was inevitable to think why they would meet me, after a few fails and the bad image that the complaining not gave me I really thought nobody will really meet me, not as something but as someone. When I met the first couple I felt like I was maid, more a toy than a person and even though, I tried to let it slip, it did hurt me, I made me feel like I was worthless and unlovable. This whole system make you feel like that, like you're a file number and a few lines.

My mind ran through thousand possible scenarios, each one worse than the previous one and I couldn't stop thinking the worst about this people. I was angry that this system made me think the worst in every person, made me think that I couldn't trust in anybody, that made me think that I wasn't worth it. In this month I was resumed to pieces of information and comments; my life was based on what people wanted to see, in a lie that I needed people to believe to get out of here and try to bear until I'm eighteen.

I sighed and put the book on the nightstand; I rubbed my forehead and buried my head on the pillow. A minute after Janet entered on the room and took the pillow away from my face. I looked at her hatefully and raised an eyebrow. "I heard you're having an interview" she said enthusiastically.

"Yes!" I said, and took the pillow from her hand, placing it on where it was before she took it, covering my face.

"I though you would be less grumpy" she said, crossing her arms in front of her.

I took the pillow from my face and stuck my tongue out "Not grumpy, tired" I said and put the pillow back over my face

"You look grumpy to me" she said, matter-of-factly "I think you're nervous 'bout your interview" she stated and took once again the pillow

"Either, I'm just tired and could you please not take the pillow again" I said, and took the pillow from her hand and put it back where it was.

"Yeah, sure. But you're nervous about the interview" she said, as if she knew for sure that I was nervous.

"Again, not nervous, not grumpy, just tired" I huffed.

"Wherever you say… night grumpy-pants" she mocked me and turned the lights off.

"You're having fun, don't you?" I said sarcastically.

"You don't know how much" she said and started to laughed.

"Shut up and sleep" I said

Janet chuckled a little "see, grumpy-pants" she said, pointing at me

I threw the pillow at her "Shut up and sleep… and give me back my pillow" I said laughing.

She threw it back at me "Night" she said, and turned, facing the wall and getting comfortable.

I needed a bit of more time to fell asleep but eventually I gave up to a restless sleep. I was indeed nervous about the meeting, it's been a while since my last one and it was certainly not a success. You never know who's going to be behind the meeting room's door. The truth was that I was nervous because I couldn't really see myself leaving with people I barely know, like everyone else my age here; when you're a kid you just want a mommy and a daddy that can give you hugs and some comfort, the innocence probably won't let you see further, but when you grow up that is tragically lost and you start to see that bad in people and start to be distrustful.

After a while I just gave up and fell asleep. The next morning I woke up feeling more tired than the night before, my head was pounding. I went to the bathroom and splashed cold water on my face, trying to be fully awake. I looked up and saw my reflection in the mirror _'it's funny how reflections change… I used to be so different, I used to me…who the hell I am?_ ' these months had made my change so much, that I couldn't even recognize myself anymore. Of course I was mouthy, irreverent, insolent sometimes and many other things, I'm a teenager after all but being in here makes you bee that type of teenager that aparents always warned you about

Looking at the mirror _'Give it a shot, don't snapped at them so fast'_ I thought to myself.

I dried my face and went to the table to eat breakfast and then to our daily tutoring with the governess. The day went awfully slow, but as soon as the clock showed 4 pm I started to feel nervous and unsure about the meeting. I spent the next hour biting my nails and silently looking nonstop to the wall beside my bed.

When the clock showed 5:15 Trish came to the room "The couple is on the meeting room. Meg, this couple is very nice, please be kind" she said, patting my knee "C'mon, head downstairs" she finished, encouraging me.

I reluctantly got up from the bed and started my way down the stair and into the meeting room. I stopped at the door, hesitating whether to enter or not to the room, I managed to take a shuttering breath to gather some strength and with that I grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. I stood, furrowed brow not understanding the scene in front of me. Trish had talked to me about the couple I'll be meeting, but she forgot a little detail, they were both women. This wasn't a problem for me but a little more information would've saved me they surprised look on my face.

Both women stood from their seats, one was a tall, thin brunette; the other one a little bit shorter, blonde, both seemed nice, and both had wide smiles on their faces. The tall one stretched her hand to shake mine. They were smiling sweetly thought the handshakes and presented themselves

"My name is Maura Isles and this is my wife, Jane Rizzoli" she said placing her hand on Janes arms, the brunette smiled warmly at me "Is a pleasure to meet you, Megan" the blonde women said, she was formal and elegant. But even though she was pretty regal, she had a warm smile and soft, hazel eyes.

"Likewise" I answered, trying to avoid eye contact.

We all sat on the chairs and no one of us knew exactly how to initiate a conversation, normally the couples are the ones to begging to talk, but they seemed nervous, expectant. The brunette woman looked dubious at the blonde, who nodded slightly in response.

The brunette was about to talk when Trish entered into the room "Hello, girls" he said, smiling widely.

Jane and Maura stood up from their seats and shook Trish's hand "Hello, Trish" the brunette simply said. They sat one again and Trish did the same, and she sat by my side.

"So, how's everything going?" she asked excitedly

There was a silent for a few second before Maura started to speak "We were about to initiate" she said polity, with that usual elegance in her voice.

"Oh!. Ok, Mmm…why don't you tell something about yourselves" she said, trying to figure the easiest way to start the conversation and ease the tension that could be felt on the room.

Jane looked at Maura and then she looked at me "Well, I'm a homicide detective and Maura is the Chief Medical Examiner of the commonwealth, we both work at BPD…" she stopped for a second, trying to read my expression. I was expressionless, I discovered, throughout the month I've been on the system that the tougher you are, the less you'll get hurt. The brunette look at the blonde by her side, who with a look encourage her to continue. "…Hmmm. We have two kids…" with the last statement I furrowed my brows slightly and accommodated on the chair, strengthened my back. They most have noticed it because she paused and both looked at each other "…We have Lucas, he's eight years-old and Leigh Anne, Lily for short, she's five" she finished. Silent filled the room for a few second; tension filling the air, and it could be sensed by everyone in the room.

Trish looked at me "C'mon, Meg, talk a bit about you to Jane and Maura" he said, trying to encourage/obligate me to talk with a strange smile on her lips and her hand resting on my upper back.

Both women in front of my looked at me, waiting for me to begging to speak with smiles on their faces and a warm look on their eyes that made me feel comfortable enough to talk "Hummm… we'll I'm 15, I've been in the system for six month now cuz' my family died on a plane crash…" I started to look at my surroundings, not knowing what else to say.

"Go on, Meg, don't be so shy, you're good at a lot of things" she tried to reassure me.

I looked at her and rolled my eyes. I looked forward "Ehmmm…I used to play Piano and Guitar, and few sports too" I said, the couple smiled a little more. Trish phone buzzed and she excused herself, leaving the room.

"That's very nice, Megan. You know, Jane used to play piano too, though she's not on her best shape now" she said, smirking at the brunette by her side.

"Hey, I'm right here, you know…" she said, pretending to be offended "but it's true, though, I probably can't play a single note" she finished. The blonde laughed and I chuckled at the interaction between them, so natural and loving.

"You said you _used to_ play, since when you haven't play?" The blonde asked me.

"Since I came here I haven't played at all" I said, a hint of sadness showed on my voice. "But its ok, I wasn't in my best neither" I tried to hide that sadness, displacing my statement with indifference.

Both smiled sadly. "Hey, you said, you played sports. What is your favorite, kid?" The detective asked quite excitedly.

"Ummm, it's hard to name just one but I like soccer, basketball, baseball, well, I like most of them" I said, showing a little smile that I didn't even noticed until Maura remarked it.

"You have a pretty smile" she simply said, smiling herself.

I chuckled slightly "Yeah, that's what three years with braces do, but thanks" my last sentence made them laugh.

"Ok, honesty, like it" Jane said and continued "You said baseball, so, what's your team?" she asked eagerly

I could see where she was going, so I smirked "Yankees" I simply said, with half a malicious smile on my face.

The cop placed her hand on her chest "Ok, where leaving" she said, and stood from her seat.

The blonde looked at her horrified "Jane" she said. I was just trying not to laugh.

"I'm joking Maur" she said "I'm joking, kid" she looked at me

"I know" I laughed "And I was joking too, I'm a Sox's fan" I could see how the brunette face lighted up and exclaimed a loud _'Yey'_.

The laughs ceased "We haven't say it, but we are really, really sorry about what happened to your family" the blonde said sad-eyed.

"Yeah, me too, but thanks anyways" I said, pausing for swallowing thickly at the mention of my family and continued "but, that's on the past and I've moved on" one again hiding my emotions behind indifference.

"We-we don't mean to pry but, who is to live here?" the brunette asked, rubbing her hands nervously.

I sighed, it wasn't a question a wanted to answer but I felt comfortable enough to do it "It's… hard" I just said, not finding better words to describe it at the moment. Both women furrowed their brows and looked at me questioning.

"It a repetitive and monotonous life, same everyday" I said, my expression dropping and turning cold.

Their expressions turned sad and they just looked at me for a few seconds "I…I'm sorry, I know it must be hard" Jane said a little ashamed.

"Bearable, after a while you just get used to it and you just flow with it" I simply said,

"It shouldn't be like that" the blonde said.

"You're right, It shouldn't" I said a little too harshly than what I intended to sound. "Sorry, I…" the blonde interrupted my "Don't be, honey" she said, waving my statement away. I smiled at her.

"Well, we've been asking a lot, but you haven't asked any question, you must have something to ask, kid" the brunette said.

I looked at them for a few seconds, gathering enough strength and looking for the best words to ask "Wh-why do you want to foster?" I finally said shyly, my voice shaky and low "You…you have kids already" I finished.

Both women smiled and looked at each other and intertwined their fingers "well, honey, the thing is that last year we passed through…. a horrible event and since then we've been dealing with the aftermath of it… after a lot of talk we decided that this was something we wanted and something that will bring a lot of joy to us and the little person we'll one day meet" the brunette said heartfeltly. The woman by her side had her eyes filled with tears she was holding back while she placed her free hand on her stomach; that gave a hint of what had happened to them. I wanted to ask about that 'horrible event' but I couldn't bring that up after how painful it seemed for her to bring it up.

"But, why me?" I asked, puzzled as to why they wanted my, a not-special teenager, having already 2 kids.

The blonde inhale deeply "We never intended to foster a teenager, but felt intrigued about that file of yours" she said.

I looked even more puzzled than before "My file probably is the worst" I mumbled loudly enough for them to hear me.

"That's why we wanted to meet you, we don't believe in files. There's a lot more of a person the a few lines… by the way, we noticed the complaining note, we asked about it but we just received qualities I don't seem fit with you at all" the brunette said. I cracked a little smile at the last statement.

I stayed silent for a minute or so "I was mouthy and impolite to the other couples that wanted to meet me, because I didn't like their attitudes, I just anepped at them... A mistakes nonetheless" I just said, not giving further details about what had happened on my previous meeting.

They smiled and looked at me lovingly before they stood up and so I did after them "Well, it's getting late, but we want to ask a last question, can we?" they blond asked.

"Sure" I just shrugged.

"We have it pretty clear but, you're a young woman and we want you opinion, true opinion. Ok? Maura exclaimed. I just nodded "Do you want to come to live with us?" she finally asked.

I remained shut, since I came here nobody had gave me a choice of what I wanted or gave it the least importance to my opinion.

The sensed my nerves "You don't have to answer now, take all the time you want, we'll let Trish know now and she'll call us with your answer, ok?" The brunette reassured me with a warm smile.

Once again I just nodded, no able to make any proper sentence to come out of my mouth.

"So, we'll see you soon, honey" Maura said, and she approached at me, giving me a kiss on the cheek. I flinched at first but I didn't pull away; but she must have noticed it, though

Jane said her goodbye's and rubbed my forearm. "See you, Meg" she smiled and they stepped out of the room. I stood there for a few second not knowing what to think or do.

* * *

 **Maura's POV**

We left the group home after update Trish about our meeting and what we told Megan. Walking towards our car Jane looked at me "That went well" she commented.

"Yes, it went pretty well" I answered with a smile on plastered on my face. "I think she's a pretty mature young lady"

"Yes, she is. Although I think she's still a kid, she wants to be strong but deep down she's just a 15 year-old wanting nothing more than someone by her side saying that everything will be ok." Jane said a hind of sadness showing in her voice.

In nodded and got into the car "Fortunately we've made a good impression on her and she'll have that soon" Maura said hopefully.

Jane smiled widely at me before she started the car "I think we did, and I think she did a better one on us, because I really want her to say she'll be coming home with us"

"She did, I do want that too" I sighed.

"My gut is saying she will" She winked at me and rubbed my hand and started the car towards our home.


	8. Confused

**Hello and Welcome everyone!**

Well, my muse finally came back and I hope she doesn't go away again! Sorry for the late update, I'm still on the adjustment process and to be honest it haven't been easy but I'm getting better, hopefully. I hope this chapter worht the wait and i hope to post one more next week. I have an announcement, I'll be going to the US soon so updates might be a little late but I promise to post!

Thanks for being there and for all the support, I can't do this without you.

Please, let me know your thoughts. Any suggestion, comment, review, question is very much welcome and appreciated  
If there's any grammatical error, please, let me know!

B. M. Adams

Disclaimer:I do not own anything from R&I, just the plot and OCs

* * *

 **Megan's POV**

"I don't know if I want to go with them" I said, hiding my face on my pillow.

"What do you mean, you don't know!? Are you nuts!?" Jannet snapped at me, we've been talking about the interview and according to her it went perfect and they were so. She specially loved the fact that they were a homosexual couple, that meant that there were no abusive foster fathers to be worry about.

I raised my head from the pillow "Do I have to explain the whole thing again?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Please, don't! I just can't get that a nice couple want to foster you, and they even gave you the option, which I may say is super cool, and you still don't know if you're going with them. If you don't go with them, you are indeed nuts" Jannet voiced, trying to convince me of going with Jane and Maura. Even though I was hesitant about it, she was right; they were noble giving me the chance to choose and for more I didn't want to admit, I liked them. "You're really frustrating, you know?" she concluded, smirking at me.

I chuckled softly and remained silent for a little while, until Jannet broke the silence "Seriously, I think you should think about going with them" she said on a serious tone

I noticed the tone of her voice, raised from the bed and looked puzzled at her "Why are you so sure?"

"I've been in this pit enough to know two things. One, build a wall and don let anybody in and Two, if you can get out of here, do it! You have that option. Go!" she said, not leaving room for arguments.

"I'll think about it" I simply said sighing deeply, once again sinking on the lumpy mattress.

"You most" said exclaimed "Night, grumpy pants" she finished and tuned on the bed, facing the wall and falling asleep.

I ended up lying in bed, looking at the ceiling; my mind was running and could stop thinking. I was Confused, I did want to go with them, but right after that thoughts always a wave of guilt hit me, the tightness in my chest grew bigger with each passing minute, with every tick of the clock I felt more and more anxious and confused for I felt like a traitor, every time I closed my eyes I could see the disappointment in my mom's eyes and the betrayed on my dad's, I could even feel my sister's hurt because of my decision. My mind and heart were a bag of mixed emotions that I couldn't comprehend; these past hours have left my senseless. I laid in bed imagine those many smiles with used to share and those nights laying on the grass of the backyard looking at the stars and now I just see myself alone, hurt, confused and somehow hopeless. That night I ended up falling to a restless sleep somewhere around 3 am.

* * *

 _I was in my house; everything was exactly like I left it on December. I started to walk passed the hallway to the leaving room, I wasn't walking, and I felt more like levitating throughout the house. "I can see you're pretty confused, princess" a voice said behind my back; I closed my eyes and gather some strength, I sudden wave of sadness came to me because the only one who called my princess was my mom. I immediately turned towards the voice, I gasped when I saw my mother sitting on the couch with a cup of tea, just like she used to. I tried to run to her arms but I couldn't move. Tears started to rolled down my cheeks like a waterfall, I felt like if I was tied up, I also tried to scream but nothing came out of my mouth; I just cried._

 _She took another sip from the steamy, hot cup of tea and place it on the coffee table in front of the couch "You don't have to worry for us, we are ok" she said and caressed my cheek making my cry even harder than before "There's not need to cry, baby" she smiled her beautiful smile and wiped the tears out of my cheeks. "I know this is hard, but you have to think for you, not for us, we aren't here anymore, but you are and you cannot waste your time, it's too precious, my love" once again she wiped the tears falling from my eyes and started to rubbed my upper arms "We will love you no matter what, baby" there was a silence for a few minutes, we just looked at each other's eyes, she held my hands the whole time just smiling at me, her eyes sparkled as warmly as their used to in those chill fall afternoons, in which we sat on the chaise-longues of the pool reading and just enjoying the afternoon and the company we gave to each other "You will always be our baby, never forget that….Nothing can change that. But as someone who loved you like no one ever have, I have to let you go and tell you to enjoy what is ahead and to open up your heart to love, because if you can't love, there no way to live… now, follow your heart and give love a change, you won't regret it. Goodbye, baby girl" she said cupping my face on her hands, kissing my forehead for a few second and embracing me like when I was a kid, my head pressed against her chest, the beating of her heart soothing me and her arms protecting me from whatever was outside her warmth "I love you, princess"._

 _I wanted to tell her that I loved her too and tell her to stay but after she let go of me, everything went black. I woke up on the floor of the piano room and like I was a puppet, I levitated from the floor to the piano stool and sat on it, my hand directly went to the keys and start to play a song I couldn't recognize at first but after a few second I knew it was 'You raise my up' by Josh Groban, song that I learnt to play for a gift for my parent's 20_ _th_ _wedding anniversary. While song was playing I stared at the keys and my fingers moving smoothly by them. I listen to the music intently and let myself to be immersed in it until a wrong note brought my back to reality._

* * *

I woke up sweeting around 5 am, not much before my alarm went off, I was breathing rapidly and my heart was pounding against my chest _'Calm you down, meg, you're at the verge of a panic attack'_ I said to myself, trying to regulate my breathing remembering my mom's heartbeat _,_ that thought made my eyes instantly burn with tears I didn't want to let fall but inevitably they fell. I touched my right cheek, where my mom placed the kiss on the dream. It felt too real, I'd swear that my mom was really there talking to me. Her words where dancing on my mind and I knew what she meant with them, but even though I wasn't sure if going with Jane and Maura was the right thing to do, because I couldn't come to terms with my own mind and feelings.

After I could regulate my breathing I got up and went to the bathroom and turned the spray on looking for the warmth of the water. Under it let the hot water wash the tension away from my body. I stood there for a while until a loud knock on the door startle me. "Come on, Megan. You're not a fish, you don't need that much water!" the voice said, I recognize the nasal voice tone of Kara's, she kept on knocking until I screamed "Give me 5 minutes".

She groaned and left. Quickly I got dress and when to the room, Jannet was just getting up. "You look awful" the girl said, smoothing her curls that were tangled from the bed.

"Thanks, that what everyone wants to hear first thing in the morning" I said annoyed and rolling my eyes at her while I was ordering my thing and making my bed.

"Ok, that wasn't wat I wanted to say, I meant that you look like you haven't sleep" she said, sound concerned and getting up from her bed, picking her towel, clothes and toothbrush.

I sighed and nodded without looking at Jannet. "I bet you've being thinking about whether going with them or not… Hate me, but I think you should" she said and left the room, heading to the bathroom.

One again that left me thinking why it was so difficult for me to make this decision, I was scared, beyond scared for that matter, I didn't want to be let down. I sighed resignedly walking down the stair and going into the kitchen, it was my time to make breakfast. Kara was probably still on the bathroom so I stared alone. I started placing the bread on a line and spreading them with cream cheese, when I was almost down Kara entered "What do I do" she simply said, opening the fridge and taking the water pitcher and serving herself a cup.

"Mmm... You can add the ham to the sandwiches" I said.

She threw the cup on the sink and lazily went to the fridge to take the ham and started to add it to the breakfast. "Hey!, I heard that you got and offer" Kara suddenly said while she finished the sandwiches.

"I…Yep" I simply said, trying to avoid another probable lecture, this time from Kara.

"And so I heard that you are considering not going with them… In my opinion, you should go" she said, not turning to look at me and carrying the tray full of sandwiches out of the kitchen and towards the now crowded table.

I sighed and leant against the kitchen counter thinking, once again about that question. Why was everyone so sure about what I should do but I was so confused and unsure about it? I stood there until one of the girls called to come to the table. I ate a few bites of the sandwich and excused myself. Running upstairs; I entered to the bathroom and splashed cold water on my face; looking at my reflection on the mirror _'Are you seriously going to do this?_ _You better be sure'_ I thought to myself and drying my face with a cloth I went out of the bathroom not so sure about my decision.

* * *

 **Maura's POV**

Jane parked the car and with her hand still on the steering wheel she turned to me "How are we going to explain this to the kids and our families" Jane asked, kind of worried about the reactions, everyone knew that we will foster a child not a teenager.

"I told you that we should have let them know before we meet her, but you insisted" I replied, remembering our conversation a few night prior to interview in which I clearly said that we should inform everyone in case we decided to bring Megan home. But of course, Jane insisted on don't tell just yet because it wasn't a sure thing.

"I know you said that but we never anticipated like her that much; at least, I didn't, though" Jane said with an apologetic look on her deep brown, sparkly eyes.

I sighed and rubbed my forehead "Well none of us did, neither could I anticipated that we will asker to come to live with us" I breathed deeply and turned to see my wife directly "I know this will be a change but I think she's a nice young lady and the kids probably will love to have someone to gang on us" I said smiling at her.

Jane chuckled "You mean _gang up on us"_ smiling brightly and laughing she said, whilst I rolled my eyes at her, making her laugh lauder "And Yeah, I don't think I like that and I know you won't either" she finished

I laughed and shook my head "well, yes that might not be the best part, but if she decides to come with us, and I'm willing guess that we will have a lot of fun" I said hopefully

Jane looked lovingly into my eyes "oh! You bet" she said. We both got down of the car and entered into the house. Jane mother, Angela was with the kids and knew about the interview, she saw us coming in and immediately ran to us.

"So, how it went? Tell me about the little girl" she asked eagerly.

"It went pretty good, and… well the thing had might change a bit" Jane said, waiting for the avalanche of question her mother will probably ask.

Angela looked at us puzzled and furrowed her brow "What do you mean. You won't foster anymore" she asked.

"No Angela, we are indeed fostering a kid" I said, looking at Jane "But we meet a teenage girl, Megan, who we think that she might be the perfect fit" I said.

Angela looked socked, she imagine another little kid running around the house, she evidently she didn't expected this at all, but after a few seconds her features soften and her eyes looked lovingly at us, she held one hand of each one of use "Well, you know what you're doing and I know this girl most be amazing for you to speak of her like a perfect match" she said, her eyes sparkling with true happiness for us.

"She is, though" Jane said right after her mother finished.

"So, when this amazing young lady is coming" Angela asked excitedly.

Jane looked at me and then spoke to her mother "We don't know if she's coming… yet!" Jane said hesitant, knowing that the last statement will bring more questions up than answers to her sometimes-pretty-nosy Mother.

"What do you mean, Janie?" she asked confused.

Jane sighed "She is a teenager and we felt she was hesitant and kind of scared, we didn't want to make her more uncomfortable than she was, so we gave her the option to come with us or not" Jane explained

Angela look sympathetically at us with a small smile on her lips "That's very noble from you, girl…I want to believe that she'll see your action as a truth act and she will say yes, I hope, at least" the older woman said.

Jane and I, both smiled widely and Jane hug her mother for a few second mumbling a barely audible 'thank you' in her mother's ear. She separated from her and I did the same, I hug her and said thank you. She has been beyond comprehensive with all this and had supported from the very beginning and this made me sad sometimes because when my parents new about the fostering the just said 'congrats' and both excused themselves, hanging up the phone right after. I hope that when they finally meet Megan, they will be more warm and welcoming than what they were on the phone. They acted like it didn't matter, like it wasn't a big deal, but it was a big deal; a huge deal in fact.

After I let go of Angela we heard little footsteps running down the stairs. "Mama" Lily screamed and jumped into Jane's arms while Lucas came to me and hugged me.

"How was your day, lovelies?" I asked, kissing Lucas' temple and giving another in Lily's cheek.

"Good! We did coloring today at school" Lily said excitedly.

Jane smiled lovingly at Lily's innocence and happiness "That's great, baby! I'm dying to see those pictures of yours" Jane exclaimed "And you, little man? Was school fun?" Jane asked Lucas, who was fairly silent, something pretty unlike on him; He is all his mother and he inherit that amazing, but annoying at times, quality of speak non-stop.

Lucas shrugged "Fine. It's school, there's nothing fun about it" he said and let go of me, standing in between Jane and I, I looked at him horrifies and Jane was at the verge of a fit of giggles.

"I have to disagree with you, young man, school can be really fun. You get to study science and math, history, literature and many other subjects. School seems really funny to me" I said convinced that my arguments will be good enough for him, who was standing, looking at me with one of his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, those weren't good arguments, honey" Jane said joking, smirking at me, making both kids laugh.

I rolled my eyes at her and slapped her forearm playfully. Jane placed Lily on the floor and before we could say anything else Angela said that she had leave to run some errands, she kissed everyone's cheek, said her goodbyes and left.

We were left alone; I looked at my watch and noticed we had plenty of time before dinner so we needed to put the kids onboard of the new situation about the fostering.

"Well kids, we have something we need to talk about" Jane said leading all of us to the leaving room. We all sit on the couch "You know that today we went to the group home to meet this girl that probable will come to live with us, right?" Jane said.

Both kids nodded. "We are having sister?" Lily asked excitedly, looking at my wife with her big, hazel sparkling eyes.

"It's a possibility, yes" I said "She has to decide if she wants come with us"

"And what's her name" Lucas asked shyly.

"Her name is Megan" I said and looked at Jane, who started to speak about her "And she's fifteen, she loves sports and plays the piano and the guitar and maybe she could teach you guys, isn't it that cool" She said, trying to encourage the kids to like her and welcome her

A hint of worry could be seen on Lucas sharp features "She's gonna be older, I thought that I would still be the man" he said sadly.

"Oh! Baby, you will always be the man, she might be older but you are out man is you and that won't change" I said, cupping his face with my hands, reassuring him that he'll be the man.

"I think I she sounds nice, when is she coming?" Lily asked hopefully.

Jane placed her hand on Lily's little knees "Well, cutie, she has to decide that, but maybe in a few days we'll know if she's coming" Jane said. The girl nodded eagerly, satisfied with her mother's answer and smiled sweetly at her.

We spoke for a few while about school and other thing, until dinner time came and we started to prepper dinner all together, the night was lovely and calm, the kids were easy to bath and put to bed.

Both Jane and I tucked Lily in and were about to do the seam with Lucas, but Jane received a call from work and had to answer it, so I went to Lucas' room to tuck him in. I knocked soft on the door "Hello, little man" I said while entering into the room and walking towards his bed "Ready to drift off to sleep?" I asked him, smiling.

He nodded softly, his eyelids beginning to close "Yep" he just said.

I smiled sweetly at him and pulled the cover up to his chin. "I just want you to know that I want to meet Megan and I don't care not being the oldest anymore" he said almost asleep.

I couldn't help but smile widely and give him a kiss on the forehead "You have no idea of how happy you have made me and how happy you'll make Mama" I said "Goodnight, my love. I love you" kissing him once again on the forehead. "Night, Mommy. Love you too" he mumbled half asleep.

I got out of the room, turning the lights off and half-closing the door. I saw Jane coming towards me "No troubles with Luc?" she asked me.

I shook my head "But he said He wants to meet Megan" I said excitedly and smiling brightly.

"That's great, now it's just a matter of Megan, to decide if she's coming" Jane said, worry filling her words.

I sighed "I hope she says yes" I said, hugging Jane, gabbing her by the waist and resting my head on her chest, while she wrapped my on her strong but soft and loving arms.

"My too, baby" Jane said, kissing my temple "I really want her to say yes" I looked into her eyes and saw that hopeful sparkle on her eyes that spoke of so much love.

"I love you, baby" I said, placing my head back on her chest.

"I love you too, Maur" Jane said and leaded me to our room.


	9. The Answer

**Hello and welcome everyone!**

Finally! After over a month I'm back! I have to apologies for the long wait and I hope this chapter worth that wait. I've been in the middle of an awful block and that combined with the month I spent away from home, resulted in this horribly late update. I hope you still there!

Thank you so much for all the support and great comments, you never fail to make me smile!

Please let me know your thought about the chapter and the story itself. Any suggestion, comment, review, question is very welcome!  
If there's any grammatical error, please,let me know as well!

Once again, thank you very much for being there, I couldn't do this without you.

 **B. M. Adams**  
 **Xoxo...**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from R &I, Just plot and my OCs

* * *

 **Megan's POV**

 _ **May/16/2010**_

I stood in front of Trish office's door, hesitant if I should tell her or not my decision. I debated with myself for a few more days since they asked me if I wanted this, if I was ready for this. I thought of everything, always concluding that this was the right thing, but something deep down inside me was screaming that it wasn't the right thing. I was conflicted inside myself, I wasn't even confiding in myself.

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply trying to calm myself down and gathering some so much needed strength. I looked up to the door and lifting fist I knocked and waited for Trish to say _'come in'_ wishing for her not to be there for I wasn't sure about it evidently.

She spoke up and I sighed, grabbing the doorknob I hesitantly entered into the small office; she was reviewing some papers. When I entered she lifted her head up "Hey, Megan, What can I do for you?" she said. I doubted once again if I wanted this, for a few seconds I remained stood still by the door frame, unsure of what I was about to say. I sighted and moved slowly towards the desk. "Are you going to say something or you're just gonna stand there silent? " She said, placing the pen in her hand on the desk and crossing her arms in front of her.

I gave her and annoyed look and resisted the urge to say something sarcastic and impolite "I've been thinking about the question that the Rizzoli-Isles' made me" I said, paused and inhaled a little more hardly than what I intended to. Trish raised an eyebrow and waited for my answer becoming impatient. "I want to give that a shot" I said straight away, not leaving room for further thinking.

Trish relaxed and uncrossed her arms "So, you decided to go with Jane and Maura" she said, a little smile forming in her face. "Nice" she finished.

"Yeah" I nodded.

"You're doing the right thing" she said, right after she grabbed her phone "I'll let them know and probably they'll be here soon" she said with a surprising warm smile. I nodded and left the office. I closed the door behind me but I didn't leave, I stood by the door, curious and kind of anxious about what she was about to say to them. I couldn't hear more than a few mumbled words and chopped phrases; I left and went towards my room, feeling more nervous than before. It was Friday so we had what Mrs. Tales used to call "Movie Night" which consisted on a bad made-for-Tv movie; at least we got to spend a few hours doing nothing.

I stood from the couch in the middle of the movie to grab a cup of water; I stayed on the kitchen for a few more minutes than necessary, just enjoying the silence and calmness of the desolated kitchen. I was leaning over the counter of the kitchen, looking at the wall across the room when Trish entered into it.

"Hey, why aren't you outside with the other girls?" she asked me with a casual tone. Grabbing a glass of water she mirrored my position and leaned over the top of the counter as well.

I shrugged "Like if the movie was good" I said sarcastically.

"Yes, it isn't good, but at least you're not alone" she said,

"You answered yourself" I said bitterly, I just wanted to be left alone for a while. Not talking, not listening, nothing; I just wanted peace and silence.

"Ok, you're free, you can be alone if you want" she said calmly and placing the glass in the sink "Oh! I forgot to tell you, Jane and Maura will be here tomorrow signing the papers and you'll be free to go with hem tomorrow night" she said, genuinely happy for me.

"Ok... Hmm…thanks" I simply exclaimed and left the room walking towards the bathroom. I stood in front of the mirror looking at my reflection, feeling nervous and excited, anxious and scared, all at the same time, this was new and uncertain, and it was unknown for me, the feeling of not knowing what is going to happen was like a heavy, a very heavy weight that laid on my shoulders and chest, pressing and making me more scared than what I should be. In these months I've come to realize that my 'thinking place' is the bathroom, in a house full of ears and eyes this was the only place you could breathe alone.

I left the bathroom and went to the leaving room, with the rest of the girls and sat on one of the chairs and let my mind be lost in the movie for a while.

When bedtime come I laid on the mattress, unable to even close my eyes, let alone sleep. Thoughts were running through my mind a hundred miles per hour. I'd be lying if I say that I wasn't scared about it. I've heard a thousand stories about how awesome a family might seem at first and after a few days of fostering everything changes, for worst. I wanted and wished with all I had to believe that this time things will be different, that those stories won't be nothing like mine will be, hopefully. And that was all I could do, stare at the ceiling trying to be positive.

* * *

 **Jane's POV**

It was late and I was at my desk, reviewing some paperwork and notes from the most recent case we caught - which was excruciating us - looking for clues or a hint that lead us to the perpetrator when my phone rang; Trish name appeared on the screen and my mind started to think of all the possible case-scenarios. There were no more than 2 things on my mind . One, she'll say that she want to live with us or two, she doesn't want to live with us. When I picked the phone up I was nervous and excited.

"Hello, detective Rizzoli, is Trish" she said.

"Hello, Trish, how are you?" I asked, not knowing what to say due to my nervousness.

"I'm fine, detective, I hope you are too. I'm calling to give you some news" she said, not explaining further and leaving me in embers.

"Ok, so, what is it?" I said, after I finished my sentence Maura came into the bullpen with an envelope on her hands, probable the results of the tests she was running on the victim. She looked at me confused and I mouthed 'Trish has news'. She immediately left the envelope on the desk and put all her concentration on looking expectantly at me.

"So, detective, Megan said that she will be pleased to go to live with you. You can come tomorrow at noon to sign the paperwork and after everything's done you can take her home" Trish exclaimed, her voice denoted happiness and pride.

My eyes went wide and I was speechless for a moment before I couldn't say anything "that's- that's great, thanks Trish, thank you" I said. Maura was still in front of me waiting for me to say something

Trish said her goodbyes and hung up; I raised my face from the phone and look at Maura "She said yes" I simply said.

Maura was confused for a second before she understood what I was referring to.

"Oh my God, that's great!" Maura squealed putting her hand over her mouth and after she clasped her hands together. "When are we picking her up?" She asked excitedly.

"Well, Trish said that we can go tomorrow at noon to sign the papers and take her home" I explained to Maura, whose face became stressed.

"Tomorrow? We have nothing prepared, not even the room" Maura said, urticaria starting to show on her neck and her face crunching in almost panic.

I stood from my chair and placed my hands on her shoulders "Ok, baby, calm you down. She is a fifteen year old teenage girl, not a new born; she can live for a few nights on the guest room as it is, and which I may remind you, will be her room anyways"

Maura's hectic breath started to even out and she calmed herself down a bit "Yes, you right, we can arrange something small for tomorrow, nothing too overwhelming just us and maybe you Mother and brothers?" Maura asked

.  
"Yes, that can be nice, just a simply dinner though, ok?" I said, knowing that 'something simple' for my wife, was usually everything but simple.

She nodded and was about to leave when she suddenly stopped "Two things, first of all we have to talk to the kids and put them on board, as we have to do with our families and second of all, the tox-screen was positive for scopolamine

"Ok, so we know that our victim was drugged, at least it's something to start with… Hmm, and about the kids and our families, we have to do it tonight" I said, sighing knowing that it was a sudden big new. "So, tomorrow we have to leave work early so I'll let Cavanaugh know that I'll be leaving early" I said

"Perfect" Maura said, she walked to where I was and hugged me, a tender, soft and loving hug, and rested her head on my shoulder and held onto me for a little longer than usual. I was surprised by her reaction but I knew she was overwhelmed by the sudden call from Trish. "I'll be in my office, when you ready to go, call me. Ok?" She finished.

"Sure, baby" I said and before she could leave the bullpen I stopped her "Honey" I exclaimed and she turned looking at me questioning "Everything will be fine" I assured to her.

"I know" she simply said smiling lovingly at me, her eyes sparkling hopefully. She blew me a kiss and left towards the morgue.

I was left alone and left Maura's demeanor left me wondering how drastically everything will change from now on. This will not be for a few days or weeks; this might be something long term, even permanent. This was a huge change; not only a new person will be living in our house but will - hopefully - become a part of our family. Thinking of what may lay ahead was strenuous. What if she doesn't feel comfortable? What if she doesn't like this? What if she doesn't like us? What if the kids aren't comfortable? What if she never gets comfortable? What if she doesn't feel like home? What if we get too attached to her and she doesn't? What if we aren't ready for a new person under our wings? A thousand 'What if' where running through my mind, I was becoming worried-sick about it.

I looked at the computer screen and saw that I spent a solid 30 minutes lost in my own thoughts when I decided that it was enough and this was just making me more nervous and insecure. I rubbed my forehead with both hands and stood from the chair, I grabbed my phone and dialed Maura's phone number and told her that I was ready. We both when to the parking lot of the headquarters and jump on the car heading towards our home.

I was driving and was pulling the steering wheel harder than usual, Maura noticed and placed her hand on my upper tight "You nervous, don't you?

"Is it that obvious?" I said, letting out a soft sight.

"I am too" she said, not taking her gaze from the window of the passenger seat "I've been thinking of…" she didn't finish her sentence.

I stopped on a red light and looked at her expecting the end of the sentence. She inhaled deeply "Thinking of what the future holds for us… I know is completely unlike me to wonder but it's hard not to do it when the thing are changing sofast, even though we knew this was coming" she said, her eyes shining.

I sighed loudly this time "I've been too" I said and she turned her gaze towards me "It hard because we are involving all of our family, we are opening up our hearts without knowing what may happen… I've asked every possible 'what if' and I'm still not sure if those are all of them" I said to her.

She gave me a reassuring smile "We may not have all the answers but, even when we are scared as new moms, we have a little experience, maybe not with teens but as mothers we know that loving our children is the most important thing. We just have to take it day by day, slowly, this is new for all of us and we are all a little scare. We should relax and let all those 'What ifs" go away" she said making me smile widely and I gave her a sweet, chaste kiss on her soft, yet strong lips.

"Why are you so perfect?" I said and she just smiled and kissed my cheek.

We spent the rest of the drive in complete silence, just enjoying each other's company. We arrived home at almost bedtime. We used not to care when we caught cases that need it us to stay late at the station but with the kids things changed, we hate to stay passed bedtime, we wante to be with the kids and kiss their foreheads goodnight. When I realized this I took it the same way, things will change, yes, a lot, but maybe the change wasn't that drastic, it was just different.

We entered in the house and at the sound of the door opening Lily came running towards us. "Hello, beauty" Maura smiled, picking her off the floor she kissed her cheek and the girl hugged her.

"Hey, there's no hugged for mama?" I said pretending to be offended. The girl giggle on Maura's arms and held her arms out for me to pick her on my arms

"How's my cutie pie?" I said kissing her cheek multiple times.

"Hello, girls" my mom greet us

"Hey! Ma" I greeted her as well and so did Maura. She came close and kissed our cheeks.

Maura looked at the surrounding "Where's Lucas?" She asked

"He's in his room, he finished his homework early and I let him play a few minutes of videogames" she said.

"Ok, I'll go for him" Maura said, walking up the stair to find him and bring him down to put everybody on board about tomorrow's events.

* * *

 **Maura's POV**

I knocked on Lucas' door "Hey, baby" I said.

He turned and on his face grew a beautiful smile, he paused his game and stood up, walking towards me and giving me hug "Hi, mommy… You're late" he said, his voice was a mix of sadness and relief.

"Oh! Mama and I are really sorry, work sometimes is absorptive" I explained grabbing his little hands with mine. "Let's go downstairs, Mama and I want to tell you something important" I finished.

"Ok" he nodded and went to his videogame and turned it off "Ready" he said and grabbed my hand. He was apprehensive and insecure, very unlike him, He's being a nonchalant, breeze little child all his life, since we asked them about foster a new kid or a teen in our case, he's being more calm and quiet. Both Jane and I knew he was scared about it, and I thought that we'll need to address this sooner rather than later.

We both made it down stairs and went to the living room; he sad besides his sister and Angela followed him and sat next to them.

Jane looked at me and began to talk "So, we…Hmm… receive a call from Trish, the social worker" she paused and silence filled the room for a few moments "And she said that…that Megan is coming to live with us" Jane finally said with a beaming smile on her face, just like the one that grew on my face.

Angela immediately stood from the couch and hugged us both "Congratulation, girl! She clasped her hand together in excitement "Oh! We have to celebrate this!" she squealed happily starting to think in an elaborated way to spoil the girl right away.

"Ok, Ma, hold your horses" Jane stopped her mother "Megan is quite a reserve and quiet person, she might be shy and feel a little overwhelmed at first with this whole thing" she calmly said.

"We thought that too, that this is a matter for celebration but in order to not scared her we just planned on doing a normal family dinner, to get her used to the family's dynamics" I said, the kids remained silent.

"Yes, just the five of us, Frankie and maybe Maura's parents if they are available" Jane added. I nodded but felt some sadness with the statement, knowing that my parent won't probably come or will cancel at last minute. I love them, but they appreciate their jobs more than family sometimes. I always felt bad when taking us for granted, they kids barely knew them and even I sometimes felt foreign to them.

"Exactly, we just want her to feel welcome and at ease with us, make her feel at home" I reaffirm "This girl had passed through a lot lately and our duty here is to make her feel comfortable" Jane finished her lips drawing a sweet, soft, little smile.

Angela's phone went off and she left the room to pick it up. We sat with the kids asking them about their days. Angela hung up after a few minutes and saying her goodbyes she went to her house. Jane looked at me and I looked back at her, we knew that this was the moment to address the kid's fears and questions.

I poached to the couch and kneeled in front of them, followed closely by Jane. I took both kids hands in mine "Kids, we know…" I paused and looked at Jane for a second; looking for reassurance "We know that this is difficult and you are overwhelmed. You may be feeling a whole lot of emotions that you may not understand just yet but if anything of this bothers you, please, but honestly, please tell me or mama or even grandma" I said, inviting them to speak.

Lucas was looking at the floor, his head hanging low and Lily was just looking intently at us. "Will she play with us?" Lily asked in her usual, innocent and angelic voice; Jane and I let out a soft laugh "I'm sure she will if you ask her nicely" Jane said smiling at her and so did I.

"What's up with you, honey?" I ruffled his dark hair and asked Lucas, who was quiet and trying to hide under his silence.

She shrugged but didn't say a word. Jane looked concerned at him and his free hand "Baby,

What's wrong? Is there anything bothering you… about fostering Megan? She sweetly questioned him. When it comes to our children, the toughness and firmness of my wife's melts into love and pure adoration for them.

He sighed "Will…Will you…" he tried to say but failed finding the right words to voice his feelings.

"Come on, little man, you can tell us anything you want and need" Jane encouraged him

He looked at me "Will the things change" He asked worry-eyed.

"What do you mean baby?" Jane asked him. She smiled and lift his chin with her fingers "Baby, Megan coming to live with us doesn't mean that things will change between us, Mommy and I we'll love you endlessly both no matter what" she said, understanding where he was going and looking lovingly at Lily and Lucas back forth "Yes, there will be another person living here, yes maybe something's will change but on the go we, all together, including Megan, will figure those changes out, as a family, ok? Instead, our feeling will never change. Understood, little man?" she waited for him to nodded "Understood, baby girl?" Lily nodded sleepily.

"Lucas, if there's anything else bothering you, don't hesitate to tell us, ok?" I asked him. He just nodded and hugged me. "Yes, mommy" he said and stood from the couch and walk to were Jane was and did the same

After Lucas let go of Jane she stood from the couch "Ok, I'll take this sleepyhead to bed, you, little man, better brush your teeth and head to bed, Mommy and I will be there soon" she said, pecking his head.

Lucas did as instructed and Jane and I went upstairs and tucked Lily into bed. After that we both went to Lucas bedroom and he was already inside the covers. I entered first and sat on one of the edges of the bed "You don't have to worry about anything, my boy" I said, and kissed his forehead "Goodnight, baby". Jane did the same and we both left the room.

We completed our bedtime routine and went to bed after an exhausted and emotional day, preparing ourselves for another emotionally-filled day.

"You're nervous about tomorrow?" Jane said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I sighed and nodded "I'm, and I'm imagining that so do you? I looked at her.

"Yes, I'm nervous, terrified… But why don't we leave the worries for tomorrow? It's going to be an intense day and we need the rest" she said and I agreed completely with her.

I leaned on her and kissed her passionately "Your right. Good night my love" I said snuggling further into her. She placed her arms around my waist "Good night, baby. I love you" she said turning the nightstand lamp off.


	10. The First Day of the Rest of Our life

**Hello and Welcome everyone!**

Well, finally **the** episode is here! this chapter might be a little longer than usual, but I needed to address all this things in this chapter in order to move on with the story. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it.

Thanks for all the support you've given me throughout the story! I couldn't have been able to do this without you guys, you are really special for me!

Please let me know you thoughts about the chapter and the story, if there's anything you'd like to see in it. Any suggestion, comment, review or question is very much welcome!  
If there's is any grammar mistake, please let me know!

Again, thanks for being there and for all your awesome comments, they really help me to write!

 _(Italics are for thoughts and flashbacks on this chapter)_

 **B. M. Adams**  
 **Xoxo...**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any from R &I, just my plot and Oc's.

* * *

 **Jane's POV**

 _ **May/17/2010**_

"Yes, Mother, We understand. Maybe soon…Sure, au revoir" I heard Maura say, I knew she was talking to her parents. I entered into the kitchen and saw her resting her elbows on the kitchen island and rubbing her forehead, with a notepad by her side.

"Good morning, honey" I said naturally and kissed her temple "So, what's going on" I asked.

"Hello, baby" she said, no lifting her head from the counter top.

I went to the coffeemaker filled my mug full of coffee "What's this?" I asked her looking at the notepad.

"Oh! Those are the options for tonight's diner, but I'm still not sure what we should serve" she said frustrated and looking defeated.

I observed her for a few more second and sipped from my steamy mug "And you have that sad face because of the diner? What's wrong love?" I worriedly asked, even though I knew what the cause of such a sad face on my wife was; this was common when her parents cancelled plans or they couldn't make it to certain events. This kind of thing hurt her thus this hurt me too and made me especially angry.

"Part of" she simply said rubbing her forehead once again.

"Part of?" I asked "what's the other part then?" I finished, I placed my mug on the granite of the counter top and grabbed Maura's hands in mine.

She closed her eyes and sighed loudly "My parents won't be able make it to tonight's diner" she said sad.

Even though I knew she would say that; it made my more angry hearing her saying it "I'm sorry, honey, it sucks" I said and hugged her, holding her tightly for a few second before release her from my embrace.

"My father said that he is running some errands for the foundation on Tanzania and my mother have a pre-scheduled meeting for this weekend and she could not skip it" she simply said, like it was ok for her that her parent wouldn't be on the welcome diner for Megan.

' _What a timely people'_ I angrily thought. "That's a bummer, but they'll meet her sometime soon" I said rubbing her back up and down, she just nodded. Disbelief was showing all over her beautiful face. "And… So, what are we having for diner?" I asked her, trying to lighten the mood.

"I have no idea" She said. "I don't know what she likes; what she doesn't or if she is allergic to certain things. I've thought of thousand recipes but nothing seems to be the right thing" she said becoming stressed and her breathing was becoming hectic.

"Ok, babe, calm you down" I said, placing my hands on her shoulders "It's a simple diner, there's no need to make this bigger than what it is. Don't stress, we have a big case at work and we need to leave early, so, I'll call my mother and she'll be taking care of the diner. Once again, love, Megan is a big girl I don't think she'll have problems with broccoli or green beans" I chuckled and Maura did too.

"You're right, but still, what if she is allergic to any of those things?" she asked worried.

"She will say it. Maura, she isn't a baby, if something bothers her, she'll tell us. Let's think positive, ok?" I reassured her and she just leaned onto me. "Can I ask you something?" I asked.

She nodded and pulled away from me, intertwining our hands "There's no need to ask that" she said.

I smiled "Why are you so nervous and anxious, I mean, I'm nervous too but not this much" I said pointing Maura's nervous, shaky hands.

"I just… I just want to make a good first impression" She said

I looked lovingly at her, her huge heart and compassion, among her ceaseless desire to make this girl feel welcome "I want that too, but I'm sure that being the usual, smarty-pants Maura Isles, the beautiful person I know and the excellent mother you are to our children, will be more than enough to make her feel at home" I heartfeltly said winking at her.

Her eyes shimmer with tear "I love you so, so much, Jane! I don't know what I would do without you"

I just laughed and hugged her "You are such and amazing person, Jane, I just love you so much" she said, her head present against my neck.

"I'm pretty sure you made me who I'm today" I said and kissing her head.

She laughed and I asked her "Why are you laughing?"

"You always say that you aren't good at mushy talk, but you're improving, honey" she said, laughing and so did I.

"Ok, you know what? Enough of this mushy talk, we have to wake the munchkins up and be ready before we're all late" I said separating from our embrace "I'll go for the kids" I stated while leaving the kitchen.

"Perfect, I'll finish the breakfast" She exclaimed. We did everything like every morning, the kids ate and got dress on time, Maura took them to the respective schools and I head to work, I needed to be early to be able to finish the things I had left and due to our meeting with Trish and Megan, I will need more time to finish.

* * *

 **Maura's POV**

"Today is Megan coming home, mommy?" Lily asked me from the back seat.

I looked at my little girl trough the rearview mirror "Yes, Honey. She will be at home tonight" I said to her. I noticed that Lucas resting his head against the window "Are you excited? I can assure you both will have lots of fun with her, she is really nice" I said, reassuring them.

"I am excited, mommy. I want to play with her" she said giggling on her booster seat.

"I bet she will play with you, but don't press her too much. Ok, baby?" I said and she nodded her head vigorously "And you, my little man?" I ask Lucas, who was unusually quiet.

"I guess I want to meet her" he simply said, not explaining further.

"You guess?" I asked him but he just nodded softly. "Is there anything bothering you"

He shrugged "I don't know I just don't know her and that makes it weird" he explained in a soft voice.

I looked sympathetically at him "Honey, maybe this is new but I'm sure that in a few days everything will feel normal" Even though I couldn't know the future, deep down I knew everything will be just fine.

We arrived to the kid's school and parked the car. We head towards the elementary school building and left Lucas on his classroom; Lily and I walk the hallways to her kindergarten classroom.

"When we go home will Megan be there?" Lily asked me before entering into her classroom.

"Megan, mama and I, will be home around 6 or 7 at night. Nonna Angela will pick you and Lucas up and you'll go home with her, Megan, mama and I will be home a little later, as I said before. Ok, baby?" I explained and asked the little blonde in front of me.

Lily nodded "Ok, mommy" she said eagerly.

"Bye baby, be good. I love you" I said to her and kissed her forehead before going out towards the car and leaving, going to the station.

* * *

After a stressful and busy morning and an even more busy and stressful evening Jane came to my office round 4 pm fidgeting with her hands "We should get going soon" she said, she was nervous and anxious but her face showed excitement. I was in the same state; we wanted to get over this and started to become a family all together.

"Sure, I'll give this to Susie and I'll ready" I said with a folder on my hand. I left the room and find Susie on the lab, doing some test "Hey! Susie, This are the preliminary results from the autopsy of our Jane Doe" I said, giving her the folder and leaving as soon as she finished putting me on board of the result from the test we did on the substance on the victim's tights.

I went back to my office and Jane was sitting on the couch looking intently at the coffee table in front of her. I sat by her side and placed my hand on hers "Everything we'll be perfect once we are done with this" I said in a hopeful voice.

She kissed my cheek, leaving her lips there for a few second longer than usual "I know; I just want to get over this. It's excruciating!" she said standing from the couch and inviting me to follow her.

"I know, Baby. But in a few hours will be at home, figuring out the best step to take next and make this whole thing work" I said while I stood from the couch. Jane smiled beautifully and gave me a tender, chaste kiss on the lips. We walked to the parking lot and drove the long way towards the group home. We arrived just before 5 pm. Jane parked in front if the building and when we were both out she held my hand and gave me a soft squeeze, we both looked at each other and walked to the door, Jane press the doorbell button, we waited impatiently for someone to open up the door.

Seconds after Agatha, the Dean of the home, opened the door and greeted us as formally as she had ever done. "Hello, Jane" She said shaking my wife's hands and doing the same with me "Hello, Maura".

We both greeted her as well and entered into the building. She guided us towards her office "Sit down, ladies" she said "Trish will be here in a minute with the papers" finished Agatha.

After a few second of silence Jane spoke "So, how are the things been doing around?" she tried to broke the uncomfortable silence around us.

The woman placed her hands clasped on the desk "Things are ok, everything in order around here" she said, waited a few second and continued "how are the things at home… with the news, is everyone handling ok?"

"Yes, the whole family is really open to this change" I said genuinely happy. "And Megan; how is she?" I asked.

"She's being ok, she is quiet and reserved… her problem is her attitude, I wish you luck" she said with disdain.

I looked at Jane and obviously I noticed that she had suppressed the desire of rolling her eyes in annoyance. _'The one who has to take care of her attitude is you, ma'am'_ I thought to myself.

"We'll take care of that" Jane said trying to end this conversation. Jane couldn't bare another conversation of how unruly and prepotent Megan was. We never understood the hate this woman had for the girl; the teenager we met was shy and reserved nothing even close to what the dean had told us before the meeting. This made us think, or this woman was telling the truth or she was just some intolerant, unbearable woman that doesn't care for the kids on her charge.

"I hope" she said dryly. This time Jane rolled her eyes without any hesitation. "While we wait for Trish I can give you Megan's academic and medical records" she said and stood from her chair. She went to a file cabinet on one of the sides of the office. She took a few folders and came back to the desk. "I may say that Megan is quite a smart teenage" she said.

She passed the folders and we whip through. She was right, Megan was an excellent student, she was, according to her last school which was one of the best institutes of Boston, she was the top of her class; the girl excel in every single one of her classes.

We kept on reading the records "Ok, Maura, you have to see this" Jane said to me, and showed me one of the pages. I was impressed; the girl was 15 years old and already spoke 4 languages.

"English, Spanish, Italian and French? Is she an alien or what?" Jane said sarcastically and impressed as well. That statement made my chuckled a little.

"Her teacher here said that she has never heard her speak in any of those languages, besides English of course, but she often writes in Italian or French…She is not the talkative type of person" Exclaimed dean Tales.

We nodded and took a look on the medical records; Megan was mostly a healthy girl, she hasn't had many illnesses throughout her life, the only thing she still has is chronic rhinitis but other than that she was perfectly healthy.

Trish came into the room a few minutes after "Hello, ladies, I'm sorry for he wait, I had a case in court and that held me there" She excused herself and opened her portfolio; she took some papers out and placed them on the table with a pen "This are the forms, just signed them and you'll be free to go home" she said happily.

Jane and I read the forms and signed them "Well, ladies, we're done here. I'll go for Megan, excuse me for a second" Trish said. We stood up and shook hands with both woman and disposed to go for her and take her home.

* * *

 **Megan's POV**

Last night was long and restless, too many things going on around my head. I was overthinking the situation but I couldn't stop myself from thinking about it. It wasn't easy to come to terms with myself about go to live with the Rizzoli-Isles', But I was even harder to imagine the life with them. Everyone eventually knew about my decision and some of the girl weren't exactly happy for me. Most of them had passed a long time in here without many opportunities, I could understand what they were feeling, that rage of being alone and not be able to decide what's best for you, even when there is people making the wrong choices for you. I started to think that the system was made for making you crazy.

After breakfast we had free time due to our governess being in an important meeting with some government entity. I was on my bed reading Dan Brown's _The Lost Symbol_ for the fiftieth time when Jannet came in the room

"So, today is the day" she said apprehensively.

I sighed and closed the book "Yes, it is" I said, lifting my gaze towards her.

She sighed as well and sat on the edge of my bed and started to fumble with her hands; I looked at her waiting for her to say something but nothing came out of her mouth for a few minutes. "I have an interview tomorrow" she said, looking at the wall across the room.

"And you have that face because?" I said confused. She has been here for a while and this was the first time I heard she got an interview. Jannet was a nice girl, kind of mouthy sometimes, but we all are. I always asked myself why she never got any meetings but maybe her file tell otherwise, most of the people reading even a single complaining note would passed that page and look for someone else.

"Because…" She simply sighed, she didn't really know what to say.

"Ok, the last time we had this conversation you told me and quote 'I've been in this pit enough to know two things. One, build a wall and don't let anybody in and two, if you can get out of here, do it!' So, why you have that face?" I asked, looking expectant at Jannet

She waited a few minutes before answer. Her face was distressed and worried-looking; I knew she was trying to come to terms with her own jumbled thoughts "Because…Because this will be my tenth foster home" she said, fumbling with her hands.

"And so…" I asked, not understanding what she meant by her stated.

She looked at me and realized that I was too _"new"_ into the system to know many things people learn throughout the years in it. She sighed "When you reach the two-digit numbers you knew that you have no hope" she dryly said.

I was just as confused as before, but I needed a reason for her distress. By what she had told me she has being for ten years in the system and that time have taught her things I may need to know, so I needed to know and maybe I could help her in some way "I'm still not getting what you're trying to say" I answered.

"When you've been enough time in the system to be placed in this many homes you… you just lose hope…" she exclaimed, looking at me sad-eyed, She wanted to say more but stopped herself.

"So, that's determinant? The more homes you are in, the more you lose the hope" I said at her a little too harshly, and this time the one with the I-don't-understand-face was her "Look, being in a hundred houses doesn't mean you are a problem, it mean that those houses were unfit for you, I think" I said. Her face softened but her concern was still there. "I know you're the one who knows how this works but also you were the one who pushed me to give Maura and Jane an opportunity, maybe you should do the same with this couple…I'm not saying that they'll be perfect but maybe they'll surprised you. Give this a shot, give _yourself_ a shot" I finished.

She didn't say anything for a while, she was letting my words sink in and I was really hoping she'll accept them "Why are you so sure?" she said a little defiant.

' _I should've seen this coming'_ I thought to myself "My life hasn't being the fairytale you think it was" I said sighing deeply. She saw my and her face showed surprise on her face. I have never really talked about my life to her or to anyone for that matter.

"Having money doesn't mean you have everything. After my parents and sister died I thought that maybe one of the "Many friends" of my family would take me in or at least until I could arrange something, but look where I am… My parents were never at home, when they were, they always were on their offices" I explained "Yes they were really affectionate but they were working all the time and those moments of affection were really a few. My sister was older than me and was on her things and when we were old enough to do things together she went to study in Florida and only saw her in holidays and texted each other" I said sadly, my voice started to lace with the unshed tears in my eyes. I smiled a little remembering "Maybe this sound really stupid but every year on my birthday I wished for the same thing" I said and looked at her "That my parents won't have to work that much to show up for my next birthday"

Her face showed sadness and empathy "Wh-what did you mean with the wish" she asked shyly.

I laughed softly "On my last five birthdays both my parents were somewhere else doing something work-related. They always tried to compensate me with things but all I wanted was them" I said, fighting the lump that had formed in my throat. "Look, it's no big deal, I got used to it" I played indifferent.

Jannet didn't say anything but placed her hand on my knee until she heard the door opening and voices downstairs "You have everything packed up?" she asked me.

I closed my eyes and inhale deeply "Yep" I nodded.

Jannet left to do her chores a while after and I remained sat still on the room waiting for Trish to come to get me. My palms were sweaty and I was beyond nervous. Not much after I heard the noise of heels coming towards the room and I knew it was Trish. I stood and grabbed my bag and suitcase, I checked the surrounding for any forgotten item and after my rapid look Trish appeared on the door.

"Hey" she said and entered in the room "Someone is waiting for you downstairs" she finished smiling.

"I bet" I huffed and started to go downstairs with my things in hand. When I reached the bottom of the stair I looked at the clock on the wall, 6:12 it said. Trish patted my shoulder "I hope not seeing you around" she said with a genuine smile on her face.

"My neither" I answered with a similar smile and laughing softly.

"Hey! All jokes aside, I hope you can blend with these two, ok? They really want you" she explained and I nodded vehemently "And I think is time for you to have this" she said pulling my phone from her pocket.

"Oh my god…thanks" was the only thing I could say.

She waved away and I saw Jannet and the others coming from behind "Don't you dare go without saying goodbye" Jannet said. Trish left and went onto Mrs. Tales office.

I smiled and could say goodbye to every girl I spend the last 6 month living with "If I can, I will visit" I said truthfully.

"If Trunchbull leaves you" Kara said sarcastically.

We keep on talking until Trish came out of the room, followed by Trunchbull and Jane and Maura.

"Girls I appreciate that you and Megan formed a friendship but you all have things to do, say goodbye and please go back to those activities" she said, I remained as still as I could but noticed annoyance in Jane's faces and I could imagine the faces of the girl behind me. Once again they all said goodbye to me and went to do their chores.

"Well, Megan, I wish you the best and I hope the same for your life… And don't see you around her again" she said smirking to me after my friends left. She turned and looked at both women "And for you I wish you the best of luck" she said to Jane and Maura.

"Luck won't be necessary" Maura said immediately with a small smile.

"Ok then. Goodbye, Ladies" she said and went into her office and Trish leaded us to the door.

I was about to grabbed my suitcase when a hand placed upon mine "I'll take it" it was Jane attempting to carry it.

"Don't worry, it won't be necessary" I said.

"Nonsense" she just said winking and lifted carrying it out.

I remained stood for a few second, my eyes fixated on the tile floor, until a voice pulled my out of my thoughts "Come on, Honey. Time to go home" I looked up and discovered the nurturing voice came from Maura. I nodded and started to walk when I felt a hand on the middle of my back, my body stiffed but relaxed immediately trying to be as polite as possible, but she most has noticed it, though.

We walk outside and we all said goodbye to Trish on the stairs of the front porch. After they leaded me to an SUV, Jane placed the suitcase in the truck and went back the driver's seat "Hope in, sweetheart" she said winking at me and opening the door. I looked at her and managed to give her a little smile while I got into the car. I started to feel tense when she hit the road; the whole travel from the group home was relatively long and fairly silent. I was looking at the passing houses and venues through the window. I could notice that Maura was nervous, her face looked worried and Jane's left leg was bouncing throughout the drive. They were just as nervous as I was; I realized this was difficult for everyone involved.

At some point Maura picked her phone and texted someone, I remembered then that I had my phone on my pocket and checked it. I didn't have battery so I had to wait until arrive to the house.

After what seemed hours we started to arrive to a pretty well know part on Boston for me, Beacon Hill, I started to recognize most places around and even saw the street we're I used to live. Not much after we arrived, even though it was dark outside already, the house looked really nice. On the porch were a few people, one guy in his early 30's, a woman in her late 50's and two kids, obviously the kids they mentioned when we met.

The car stopped "Here we are" Maura said looking at me. I smiled as I try to hide my nerves behind that. They got down and I remained inside until the door and Jane gave and inviting smile. Gathering my things I got down the car, the young man approached and stretched his hand "Hello, Megan, I'm Frankie, Jane's brother" he presented himself shaking my hand, the older woman did the same and the kids were shy about it, they just said their names and went to hide, the little girl on Jane's arms and the boy behind Maura's leg.

We all went inside the house, and as I expected, it was spotless and beautifully decorated, it smell like when my mom wasn't working and cooked Italian food for us, that mix between Napoli sauce and fresh basil. So welcoming and home-like for me.

"Well, I hope you like Lasagna, kid" Frankie said smirking.

I smiled and nodded "Yes, I do" I just answered.

"You'll see, my Ma makes the best lasagna" Jane asserted and patted my shoulder, right after she placed Lily on a chair and we all gathered around the table. Angela and Maura placed the food on the table. The menu consisted on Lasagna, a fresh caprese salad and a mixture of steamed vegies. They all started to pick food to their plates and I was frozen in my seat.

Maura smiled sweetly at me and grabbed my plate filling it with food "Enjoy, Honey" she said "Likewise" I managed to answer; she smiled and started to eat. Everything smelled awesomely delicious but my stomach was in knots. I started to eat out of politeness but I was far from hungry. And as it smelled, it tested just like my mom's; every bite got harder and harder for it was melancholic for me.

"So, Megan, Jane was telling me that you speak several languages, and she said that one of those is Italian. How did you learn, honey?" Angela suddenly said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

 _How does she knew that?_ I thought "Mmm… Well, my mom was Italian and she used to talk to me and my sister in Italian so we could learn at least something" I answered.

"That's nice" she said smiling, she seemed a nice and warm woman. I managed a small smile and began to eat again. The diner ended up being nicer then I though. The kids joked around and we shared a fairly funny conversation about Disney princesses and Hot Wheel cars, Jane's family was really nice, and both Jane and Maura were too. The evening passed smoother than what I have though at the beginning, simple and nice diner, no one tried to pry on me or anything, they just joked and talked, just like a normal, loving family would do. I remembered a few of the conversation I had with Jannet before I decided to come to live here.

" _So, what do you do in a foster home, how do you behave?" I asked her. We were both sitting on the backyard._

" _Most of the time you just do what you're told to, but it depends on the family. Always watch before do anything, try to imitate their mannerism" Jannet advise me._

 _I nodded, looking at the big tree that was giving a nice shadow on that warm afternoon "So, anything else I need to be aware of?" I asked._

 _She thought for a minute "Just, keep to yourself. Try to create as less problems as possible" she simply answered._

" _Like?" I kept on asking, I needed to know some of the basics._

" _Like if you get sick, try not being too whiny about it" she exclaimed._

 _I nodded and looked away; once again my gaze went on the tree._

Pulling me out of my though Angela came to say goodbye, she gave me a hug and kissed my cheek "Bye, Honey, It's a pleasure having you here" She said and I smile the most genuine smile I've smiled in a while; I can't denied that they were a really nice family. Frankie was leaving too, he said his goodbye and rubbed my forearm before head to is home.

The kids were put to bed a while ago and Maura though that it was time to go to bed for us too, the day had been kind of stressing and we all needed the rest. They leaded my room, which was diagonal to theirs. We entered and the room was big, a full size bed, dressed with a big purple and beige comforter and at least 8 pillows adorning it, on one of the wall was a big window and the curtains matched the comforter, close the window was a desk and a door, the door leaded us to a bathroom and a little but comfortable walk-in closet.

"This used to be the guest room, now it's yours. So, you can decorate it to you taste after" Maura said.

I looked at her "It's perfectly fine as it is" I stated, the room was truly beautiful and didn't need any redecoration.

"You have time to decide if you want to change it, it doesn't have to be now" She exclaimed, smiling at me.

"Ok, we'll leave you to rest for the night. Good night, honey" Jane said rubbing my back.

"Have a good night" Maura said and kissed my temple, I stiffed a little to the touch, hoping that she didn't notice.

"Night" I said but I felt the need to at least be grateful "Thanks" I mumbled before the left the room, Jane stopped in her track and before she closed the door smiled and winked. When they left I remained alone; I looked at the surroundings and sat on the bed thinking about what might be the future holding for me, for us.


	11. Acceptance

**Hello everyone and welcome!**

I'm sorry for the long wait, I've been working like crazy and this awful block is starting to get the best out of my. I have to say that this is another chapter written in a plane, eight hour into a metal flyin tube can help with writer's blocks, though, Lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter. There's so much more to come! I hope you still enjoying and interested this story.

Thank you so much for all the support and great comments and encouraging, you never fail to make me smile!

Please let me know your thought about the chapter and the story itself. Any suggestion, comment, review, question is very welcome!  
If there's any grammatical error, please,let me know as well!

Once again, thank you very much for being there, I couldn't do this without you.

 **B. M. Adams**  
 **Xoxo...**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from R &I, Just plot and my OCs

* * *

 **Jane's POV**

We went to our room and I looked at Maura "That went well" I said to her.

"Yes, it did" she said excitedly, smiling beautifully "So, what do you think?" she asked.

"'Bout what?" I asked her back while I was taking my boots off.

She looked at me "The night, what do you think about her and the family" Maura asked some nervousness in her voice.

"Well, she won my mother when she said she can speak Italian. I saw her and the kids talking so I think that was good too and Frankie and her had a fairly nice conversation about the Red Sox. So, I think we can call it a good night" I answered, happy to realize that this night was a success and probably everything will keep being as good as tonight.

Maura smiled "And what about you, what do you think?" she asked again.

I ruffled my hair, thinking a bit before answering "I…I enjoy it, very much, really" I said looking into Maura's eyes and she smiled lovingly at me. "What do you think?" I asked after a few seconds of silence.

"I think I can get use to this" she said heartfeltly. She kissed my cheek and moved to the hairdresser and started to take her jewelry off.

I moved from the bed and engulfed her in a tight hug from behind "Than, I think that we should keep thing just the way there are know. I like them this way" I commented and she turned around looking my in the eyes and kissing my lips.

* * *

 **Megan's POV**

They left, I was sitting on the bed not sure what to do. This was nice and welcoming but estrange and uncomfortable at the same time; I started to feel the same feelings I felt when I went to the group home, that strange angst on the pit of the stomach that I couldn't pinpoint. I was lost in my own thoughts when I stood from the bed and felt my phone on the back pocket of my jeans. I ran to my bagpack and looked for the IPod charger; it fitted my phone so I plugged it in immediately and prayed that the phone still worked. The light of the screen turned on and the little white apple appeared on the center of it. "Oh! Thank god, it works" I said to myself in relief. When it finally finished the initializing process I realized that I had data and mobile plan, I started to think how that could be possible, the phone had been disconnected and off for more than five months. Arthur, he might have kept the monthly paid affiliated to the credit cards _"Nice of him"_ thought I. Right after I turned the data on, the phone started to sound like crazy, immediately I turned the sound off. Thousands of messages, WhatsApp messages, Facebook messages, skypes, missed calls and many more notifications started to arrive. I locked it and left on the nightstand not having the energy, nor the desire to check them out just yet.

I went to the bathroom and splashed some cold water on my face to calm myself down a bit, brushed my teeth and put my pajamas on. I laid on the bed, looking intently at the ceiling not even trying to go sleep. I knew that sleep was something far from what I'd do. Thoughts were buzzing I my head like wasps. Everything hit me, memories and uncertainty, fear and expectation, hope and guilt. Many emotions running though my brain and couldn't turned it down. I prayed, prayed to some god or someone up there, prayed to stop this angsty feeling in my chest and that was what I did until exhaustion won me and pulled my into a restless sleep.

Morning came way too fast, the sun started to pick from the window that remained uncovered during the night. I rubbed my eyes trying to wipe the sleep away from my eyes and hiding from the light entering in the room. After I turned and looked at the clock on the nightstand; 7:09 it read, I left a soft groan scape my mouth and went to the bathroom to complete my morning routine. After that I went to the bedroom again, not sure what to do, so I stared to check my phone. Hundreds of missing call and thousands of unread messages, mostly from when my parents died, people giving me their condolences and saying nice things and asking where I was "like if that would've help" Once again I said to myself.

Like half an hour later and most of the messages read and erased from the phone I started to hear footsteps on the wooden floor, two set of feet sounded tiny and soft and the others were heavier. Obviously the kids, Maura and Jane were awake and moving fast already. Was Saturday but they were early risers by what I could hear. I waited crossed-leg on the bed until I heard a knock on the door of the room I was in and then a voice saying "Guys, don't. We don't know if she's still asleep. It isn't polite. Why don't you go downstairs with mama, she's making pancakes" Of course it was Maura's voice behind the door and right after she said that, loud squeals were heard followed by little footsteps running and a 'Be careful kids' from Maura again warning the children.

I heard a knock on the door. I breathed deeply and said _'Come in'_ almost as a whisper, waiting for her to miss the words and walk away. The door opened and Maura's face appeared on the small gap "Good, Morning, Megan" she said with a smile.

I smiled back "Morning" I just responded softly.

She got closer to the bed and sat on the edge of it "I'm sorry for the kids, did they awake you?" she asked.

I shook my head "No, don't worry" I said to her.

We both said no words for a few seconds until Maura spoke "Jane is downstairs making pancakes" she said and placed her hand on my knees; I stiffened by the touch and of course, she noticed it but her hand remained on my knee "I'll see you downstairs" she winked, patted my leg and left the room. Minutes after, I hesitantly went down the stair and entered into the kitchen. The kids were on the stools by the breakfast bar waiting impatiently for her mother's specialty, Jane was indeed in front of the stove cooking the dish, Maura was brewing some tea for herself and I stood still on the middle of the room, not knowing what to do.

Jane diverted her gaze from the pan and noticed my presence; she smile when her gaze spotted me "Morning, honey" she said

I answered the same "Morning"

"Hey, come here, I have some pancakes with yours and these munchkins' names on them" she said happily.

I walked towards the stools and climbed onto one, immediately a plate with two pancakes was placed in from of me, Maura came and brought two glasses with orange juice and gave them to the kids "Do you want anything to drink, Megan, some orange juice, tea, a latte maybe?" she smiled and waited for my answered.

' _What a kind voice'_ I thought, I zoned out for a second before coming back to reality "Water is fine, thanks" I said and was ready to stand up and look for it myself, not wanting to bother her.

She touched my shoulder "Stay there, I'll get it for you, don't worry" she exclaimed.

I swallowed and right after a glass full of water was placed in front of me. I looked at it "Thanks" I said and she smiled at me. They join us at the island and they started to chat, I was still hesitant and eating almost too slowly.

Jane most have noticed my hesitance, I was trying to take refuge on a soft smile and nodding occasionally and she began to speak to me while Maura was having a conversation with the kids "So, sweetheart, did you sleep well?"

I nodded "Yes, I did"

"Like that" she said, she began to eat again but raised her head right after and she winked at me, patting my back

' _Why this people touch so much?'_ I though, not because this was annoying me but because my family was never like that, we barely even hug each other so I wasn't used to that and felt weird, nice but weird.

After at least 20 minutes and a few more questions we all finished our breakfast and I wanted to leave the room, they were having a nice conversation and also trying to get me in to it but I felt completely out of place anyways.

Maura started to gather the things that were on the table, so I saw my opportunity to avoid any other possible conversation helping her and washing the dishes. I stood from my seat and took the plates from Maura's hands "let me help you" I simply, with a smile said, carrying the plates to the sink and started to wash them. I looked behind my back and the both of them were looking puzzled at each other. I just buried myself on the pile of plates and cups.

* * *

 **Maura's POV**

I looked puzzled at Jane, and so did she. " _A teenager helping with chores_ " I mouthed to Jean how just shrugged. This was something I never saw coming.

"Hey, Maura, it's half-past nine, it's about time to take the kids to their activities" Jane said standing up from her seat.

Maura looked her watch "Oh! Yes… and remember, don't forget Lily's racquet and Luca's Soccer tacos like last time" she remarked.

She rolled her eyes and smirked "Yes, Ma'am" she said, doing a military salute. "Come on, Kids, we have a lot to do. Go, go, go!" she said while both kids rushed upstairs

Before she could run up the stairs she remembered something "Maura, can you come for a minute" I left the thing that I had on my hands on the table and went to where she was "Are you going to go with Megan" she said almost whispering.

I nodded "Yes, I'll talk to her first, thought" I answered. She said 'ok' and went to our room to change and help the kids afterward.

I re-entered into the kitchen and the thing on the table were already on the sink been washed "Well, Meg, thank you very much for helping with these. You didn't have to" I said to her.

A few second passed before she spoke "It's no problem, don't worry" She said looking briefly at me with half a smile plastered on her face.

"Anyways, thank you" I said, she looked again towards me and smiled, going immediately back to what she was doing.

I began to dry the washed dished and waited for a minute before my proposal. "Hey, Meg" I said. She turned her face and looked at me, waiting for me to continue. "I don't know if it is too soon but I was thinking that if you wanted to pick your thing from your…" I trailed off a bit, not really knowing if I should call her house, her old house or what else so I just said what came first to my mind "your home, we can go this afternoon or maybe in the course of this week" I said

She looked quizzically for a while, her face changed and instead of her usual little smile and bright eyes; these traits changed, her eyes were kind of sad and her lips were flat. "Ok" she just said and continued to clean the last utensils "today is fine" she said closing the tap. In complete silence we finished putting the dishes away and putting the kitchen in order. She went to her room and I remained on the ground floor, checking my email and trying to figure if asking her to relieve all of those memories so soon could be helpful or not.

After finishing checking my email and messages I went upstairs to get dress and go to Megan's house to take her things. She just had a duffle bag and a backpack, obviously not enough of any for a teenage girl.

When I was ready I directed myself towards her room, I slightly nocked on the door and waited for her to answer. It didn't take longer than 10 seconds. She was already dressed "You ready, honey?" I asked, in case she needed to do something else before leaving.

She nooded her head "yeah, I'm ready" she simply said.

"Ok, we should get going then" I said, she nodded and stated to walk down the stairs, heading towards the car. The ride was completely silent; she just uttered words while giving me the address and indications. Hope and illusion were evident on her face but sadness and pain also were visible. After a ten or twelve minutes ride we got to the house, it was fairly beautiful, big house.

When I park, Megan immediately got off them car and stood in front of the structure like if she was contemplating it; I got off the car too and stood by her side, my hand on her upper back, she didn't flinch this time, she was motionless on her spot. She sighed a few minutes after and looked at me and started to walk to the door. From the bottom of a pot she took a key out.

She opened the door and her stone cold expression turned into a yearning one, a small smile on her lips lighted her face up, she began to walk inside and looked intently at every picture, chair, table, picture, at everything she saw there. She froze in front of the leaving room and just stared at it and just second after she walked upstairs, I follow her close, scared of what she might do in this emotional state she was trying to hide, but that girl had a curse and a blessing, her eyes; those olive green eyes gave away every emotion she was feeling.

I gave her a few minutes alone to clear her thoughts, to figure out what she wanted to do. When I hear moves upstairs I went to the noise; Megan was on her room, a big, beautifully decorate just like the rest of the house. A black and red suitcase was on the bed and Megan was on the closet, gathering thing and shoving them on the suitcase. I stood in behind her watching how she was angrily taking pieces of clothing and folding roughly. She didn't noticed my presence until a few minutes passed, her eyes were shimmering with tears she wouldn't let fall "Are you ok, sweetheart?" I asked.

She took a shuttering breath "I'm... Yes, I'm just…" she could find the right word at the moment, she was too confused and too many emotions were passing thought her brain at the same time.

"Overwhelmed?" I said and she nodded.

"Yes, but I'm fine, don't worry" she rapidly answered and continued to fold clothes and I just sat on the floor besides her helping folding, both in complete silence but happy to be accompanied by one another. When we finished with that we moved to her shoes that we put in another suitcase along with her personal belonging and other few stuff that we put on some boxes y brought in case we needed them.

Around three hour later we finished and we were getting up of the house. I proposed her to go to a small restaurant near home that Jane and I love but she just said that she wasn't hungry, I understood, she was over emotional and bottling it all up most be excruciating and exhausting her. We charged the suitcases on the back of the car, she jump in the car immediately after and I was about to do the same when Jane called.

"Hey, Honey. We're home, how are things going there" she asked, eager to know how we have been doing.

"We are going back now" I said and sighted deeply "she is putting some walls up. I'm worried she's bottling her feelings, this could hurt her more than protect her" I exclaimed.

"We'll address that latter, honey. We should give her time to come to terms with herself, maybe she'll come to us on her own, let's just make clear that she can come to us for anything" Jane said reassuringly "Don't worry too much, Honey" she finished.

I smiled to myself "I'll try. See you at home in a bit. Love you" I said and hung up the call. I entered in the car and looked at the sad face by my side "let's go home, sweetheart" I said wanting so desperately that we could be and make her home and for her to believe in that.

When we arrive home, Megan was still looking through the window, zoned out and lost on her own though, I wasn't sure if she noticed we were at home so I said "Sweetheart, we're here"

She came up of her trance "Oh, yeah" she said, unsure of what to do next.

"Come on, let's take those thing to _your_ room" I said, emphasizing the word 'your', Jane was right, we needed to reassure her in any way possible and starting to call things like 'hers' would help, I thought.

She nodded and got off the car, going towards the trunk to pick some of the things in there. She took both of the two rather heavy suitcases and carried them inside. I was impressed of the strength of that girl. Jane came out of the house dress in jeans and a plaid shirt; she came closer and kissed on the lips me as usual.

"I can see you are in your barbecue clothing, so I theorize that's what lunch is, right?" I said laughing

"Well, my Ma did some snacks and I though as the barbecue like a 'late lunch' thing" Jane said grinning proudly as her idea.

I smiled picking up one of the boxes "That's a good idea, honey" I said.

Jane took the box from my hands "I'll take that, don't worry" she said and winked her eye at me. She picked the rest of the thing from the trunk and went upstairs to find Megan.

I entered into the house and greeted everyone; Angela was on the kitchen washing some vegetables and the kid were in the playroom. I stayed in the kitchen, helping Angela and preparing the thing we will need for the barbecue.

* * *

 **Megan's POV**

I got in the room and placed the suitcases on the floor. I knew that I was supposed to put the clothes and shoe son the closet and drawers but something was stopping me from it. Jane entered in the room carrying the rest of the boxes that were on the trunk, she placed them beside the suitcases and stood by me side, her hands in her hips.

"So, were do we start?" she asked. I looked her confused, not even knowing where to start, just like she was. I shrugged and shook my head "I have no idea" I said.

She laughed and bent down and open one of the suitcases, taking out a few pieces of clothing "I guess you'd like to hang this on the closet" she said smiling, a few shirt on her hands. I did the same and started to take thing out a putting them away on their respective places.

We were on full task when Jane's mother called us downstairs to take some snack sand for Jane to start with the barbecue. "We'll finish this tonight" she said, patting my shoulder and inviting me to come down the stairs with her.

The rest of the afternoon went by fast. I can't deny that I enjoyed it. I started to consider letting them in a little, to be more open and feel a little more comfortable. I wasn't sure if that was right, but it felt right, they were too nice to be pushed away by me.


	12. Our First Rizzoli-Isles Sunday

**Hello Everyone and Welcome**

I have to say first that I enjoy a lot writing this chapter, it's mostly family fluff but is a step on the right direction! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!

Please, let me know your thought of the chapter and the story itself. Any questions, suggestion, comment or review is very welcome and appreciated  
If there's any grammatical error, please let me know!

Thank you so much for all the support you have been giving me, I wouldn't be able to do this without you guys! Really, thank you so much!

(Re-uploaded, I edited some things)

 **B. M. Adams**  
 **Xoxo...**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from R &I, just the plot and OCs

* * *

 **Megan's POV**

 _ **May/19/2010**_

I was already lying in bed wide awake at 7 am, even though the day before was full of emotions and activities. It didn't start in the best of ways but ended really nice. Jane's mom snacks were really good and Jane's barbecue was amazing. Maura made an excellent green salad and roasted potatoes that were incredibly good.

I started to think again about letting Maura and Jane in, it sounded like good idea at first but now, as always, I was having doubts about my own judgment. Breathing deeply I stood from the bed and went to the bathroom. When I came out I realized that I was really thirsty. I was unsure if going down was good idea, I felt uncomfortable going down without any of the members of the family being there and less opening their fridge without asking. Sound stupid in my head but that was what I was feeling and even though I wanted to shake that thought out of my head I couldn't.

I slowly and carefully open the door of the room, trying to make the less noise possible. I went down the stair at a low pace avoiding any unnecessary squeaky noise from the wood stairs. I finally reached the kitchen and stood in front of the kitchen island, trying to remember where the glasses were, after opening a few drawer I found them and open the fridge looking for the water jug; I rapidly poured some water on the glass and returned the jug to the fridge closing it right after. I drank the glass and felt instantly better. I washed it and I was ready to walk upstairs and lay down for a while more. While I was walking to the stairs I passed through the play room, I remembered then that inside that room was a piano. I debated myself for a few minutes and at the end, the desire to play those keys won and I entered in the room.

I carefully walked towards the instrument and sat on the stool. I caressed the material of the fall board. I opened it and played a note without any hesitation. It felt so good, I forgot momentarily of all my worries. I started to play a song, the first one that came to my mind, Even though I was mistaken many of the note and I couldn't really play like I used too it was magical, it brought tears to my eyes that I rapidly wipe away. I stopped and just looked intently at the marble white and black amber keys of the piano. Seconds passed and mi finger started to move through the keys again.

* * *

 **Maura's POV**

I started to stir at the sound of a nostalgic, yet beautiful melody. Jane was fast asleep besides me. I looked at the ceiling for a few minutes trying to figure where that music might be coming from. It sounded like a piano, and the hands playing it were obviously skilled. After thinking for a while I realized that the only one that could be playing the music was Megan.

I stood from the bed and put my robe on; I went to the bathroom before going down. I carefully climbed down the stairs. I walked towards the playroom and got inside silently trying not to startle her, letting her keep playing. She was straightly sat on the stool completely immersed in the melody she was playing. I leaned into the doorframe, enjoying immensely the music.

She finished I didn't really know if I should leave and give her some privacy or go in and be with her. I thought about what Jane and I talked the day before, she needed some reassurance and love and so I was able to provide that.

I got inside the room "That was beautiful, Sweetheart" I said

She jumped a little on the stool, startled, not knowing she was being watched and heard "Oh my God, did I wake you up" she said, some fear in her voice was heard "I'm sorry".

I shook my head "No, you didn't, Jane was snoring and that wake me up a while I go then a heard the music and went down" I lied. I got even closer and sat on the stool beside her; I noticed she stiffened a little at the proximity between us.

"If remember well, you said you weren't at your best shape, but what I heard was amazing, though" I said to her.

I noticed that her white skin blushed at my comment; her gaze fixated on the keys "I'm sorry for… I… playing it without asking" she apologized don't know what for.

"Hey, don't apologies, this is your house too, there is no need to ask to play the piano or do things around the house" I said smiling "I wouldn't approve a party without asking or burning down the house but… You got it" I said nervously laughing.

She was smiling at my rumbling "I appreciate it. Don't worry, I'm not really into parties right now… And I don't think I would burn down the house, though" she said laughing.

"Great!" I laughed while I rubbed her back and we remained silent for a few seconds "So, what were you playing early?" I asked, trying to break the silence in the room.

She looked up and scratched her nose "It's a… A contemporary piece" she said looking once again down, not explaining further. I didn't ask anything else needed. She looked up again and smiled.

I sensed that this was my cue to leave "Well, sweetheart, I'll be in the kitchen preparing something for us, usually the kids and Jane sleep in on Sundays. If you need anything, I'll be there" I said heartfeltly and stood from the stool.

"You can stay" she said suddenly, I turned and looked at her smiling "If-if you want, of course" she said nervously.

I turned to the stool and sat beside her again "Of course I want to" I said and she smiled. "What are you going to play" I ask her.

She thought her answer for a second, she placed her right hand on the keys and played what I think was chord and then she placed the other one, playing a sequence of chords materializing a beautiful melody. I stood there in awe, just enjoying these moment immensely. I was just happy to have this young, sweet girl in my house, by my side.

She finished the song and her eyes remained looking at the piano, she face was nostalgic and it was obvious that the song brought many memories to her mind "That was beautiful, sweetheart" I said and kissed her temple "Thank you" I finished.

She looked up "Thanks" she just said.

I breathed "Why don't we go to the kitchen, enjoy a cup tea and make some breakfast?" I asked her. She nodded and we both stood from the stool walking to the kitchen.

We entered in the kitchen and I immediately grabbed a pot to make some oatmeal with chia seeds and fruits. Megan leaned against the kitchen counter and watched me doing the whole process of putting the oatmeal to cook "Sweetheart, can you heat water for the two of us, please" I ask her. She silently obeyed and found the mugs but she was standing trying to think were the kettle was "Bottom cabinet on the left, sweetheart" I said.

"Thanks" she said almost as a whisper she grabbed the kettle and filled it with water, then she put it on the stove and I turned the flame on. I smiled and she returned it sweetly.

"Megan, I'm making oatmeal but if you want anything else, feel free to take wherever you want, ok?" I said, not sure if she liked oatmeal or if she felt like eating that.

"Oatmeal is fine by me, but thank you" she said again. We keep preparing things in a comfortable silence. I was brewing the tea, while she chopped some fruit for our breakfast.

We started to eat in silence, and after a while I sensed she was starting to feel uncomfortable. I noticed she had already finished her tea so I asked her "Sweetheart, do you want more tea?"

She raised her gaze and looked at me "No, I'm fine, thanks" she said.

I noticed she hesitated before she spoke "Come on, If you want, go and take some more, Love" I encouraged her to take some more. She smiled and stood from the chair, pouring some more tea on her mug.

"So, how come you like tea? I haven't known many young people who like tea" I asked, breaking the silence between us.

She thought for a while before she spoke "Since I remember, my mom used to drink it all the time and I just started to drink it too when I was like 7 years old. Acquired taste, I think" she answered.

I smiled and we both finished our breakfast, I was reading the newspaper and she was using her phone, both content with being on each other's side. Once again she stood and washed the dishes we used to prepare the breakfast. I started to wonder how this girl was so mature.

After a while the kitchen was filled with all of us. The kids were eating their cereal and Jane was drinking her coffee. After a while Megan went upstairs to change.

"So, what do we have planned for today, honey?" Jane asked me.

"Actually there's nothing planned, your mom is out of town today and so is Frankie" I answered.

Jane thought for a while and then smirked, sign that she had an idea "Why don't we do a pool and picnic day at the backyard, the five of us. The sun is shining and is warm outside. A Rizzoli-Isles Sunday?" Jane smiled

I smiled widely "That's a great idea, baby" I said approaching to her, kissing her lips. "We should inform the kids"

"Yeah, we should" she said excitedly. Jane walked to the breakfast bar "Ok, troopers, when you finish your breakfasts go upstairs and put on your swimsuits, we're using the pool for the first time this year!" Jane exclaimed, clasping her hands.

Both kids squealed happily and finished their breakfast in a rush. I walk them upstairs and help Lily with her swimsuit and let Megan know our plan for the day. I knocked on her door and waited until she told me to come in.

"Hey, sweetheart" I said, stepping into the room which was perfectly in order.

"What's up" she casually said. She was sitting on her bed, with a book on her lap and her phone by her side.

"Jane thought of a picnic and pool day, so we'll be in the backyard for when you're ready, if you want of course" I said to her.

"OK, I'll be down in ten" she said, starting to stand up from the bed.

"Oh! Sweetheart, take your time, there's not need to rush. Come down whenever you want" I assured her. She nodded vehemently and I left the room.

I went downstairs and Jane was taking the loungers and the pool apparel from the shed, where it was stored until today.

"Hey, Baby.. Umm, you look amazing in your summer outfit" she said when she saw going out to her. I smiled and rapidly got closer to her and kissed her deeply. It's been a while since we did something in private.

"I can say the same, baby" I said and patted her but and smirking

"Ok, they kids are about to come down, but we'll figure this out later" she said mischievously at me. I just laughed at her determined words.

We finished putting everything in order and I went to the kitchen to make some lemonade, and not much after we heard Lily and Lucas coming down, storming into the backyard, wanting to be the whole day at the pool.

"Stop there, you two" I heard Jane say "You need sunscreen first "she finished and guided them to stay put while she applied the sunscreen on both kids, they of course, the whole process was accompanied by both pouting and getting fuzzy, wanting to go the water .

While I was preparing the lemonade and some other things Megan entered into the kitchen, dressed in a light beach dress and her hair braided beautiful.

"Hey, Love!" I smiled at her "You look, really beautiful" I said smiling.

The girl blushed "Thanks" she ashamedly said. She hesitated for a few seconds "Do you need help with anything?" she asked me.

"No, Sweetheart, but thank you, you've been really helpful. I'll just finish this Pineapple Juice for the popsicles and I'll be out there in a blink" I said "Go and have fun" I exclaimed.

She smiled and nervously asked "Mmm… Maura, may I play the piano for a while? I'll be outside in shortly" she said, almost afraid.

"Of course, Love. You don't have to ask us that, you're free to do it whenever you want. I'll call you when lunch is ready" I smiled and looked into her sparkling, hopeful, olive green eyes. She smiled brightly and left the room but turned around before she got out "Thanks" she said and left.

I fished in the kitchen and went outside with Jane and the kids. Lily and Lucas were happily splashing water and having a great time while Jane was on one of the loungers, enjoying the sun and keeping an eye on both kids.

I kissed her cheek "Having a good time, Baby?" I said, handing her glass of cold lemonade smiling.

"Yeah, an awesome time" she said taking the glass off of my hand and kissing my lips "Thank you, baby" she said and looked around looking for something "Where's Megan, is she still upstairs? Is she ok?" Jane ask

I shook my head "No, she's ready and in her suit but she asked me if she could play piano for some time before coming out" I Explained.

"Oh! Ok, that's nice" she simply said

"She woke up early this morning, and started to play, when I went down she was playing this beautiful song" I trailed off, immersed in the memory "I think it was a meaningful song for her, her eyes were shimmering.

"Yesterday was an emotional day for her, she might need some time for herself" she said.

"You are so thoughtful, you know?" I smiled lovingly at her and she smiled equally back at me "I love you, Jane" I said.

"I love you too, Baby" she said kissing my lips chastely. After our kiss broke, we both stood from the chairs and went to the water with the kids.

* * *

 **Megan's POV**

I was playing random melodies, not noticing what I was doing, I was too immerse into the music that I didn't realized that I've been inside this room for over one hour, I thought that they might be wondering why I'm inside and not out there with them. The truth was I felt overwhelmed and I just needed to breath on my own for a while. No sweetheart, no love, no touches or kisses. Just me and myself.

I started to wonder where this whole range of feelings came from, why I was feelings like this. And it took me a while of silence but at the end I could find one of the many reasons. They, they were the reason for this feelings. Guilt, that was it was, I was feeling guilty because, even though, I didn't even realize I was starting to care about this guys. The guilt came from my mind, I felt a betrayer for caring about them and open my heart to others that were not my family. I knew that my parents and sister wouldn't care but somehow, deep inside me, this feeling was latent.

I stood from the stool and went to the backyard with my head a bit more light and clear. Maura was getting out of the pool; she had a towel wrapped around herself. "Hey! sweetheart. You ok?" she said, maybe she noticed my eyes a bit shimmering, when I was thinking in the room alone, tears welled up in my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm ok" I answered and sat on one of the loungers.

Maura finished to dry herself and got dressed "I'll pick something from the kitchen and we can have lunch. Please, dry and be ready" she said

The kids and Jane got out of the pool and began to dry themselves while waiting for Maura to return with the food. I zoned out on my thought until Jane sat beside me "How are you, sweets?" she asked.

' _Were all of these pet names came'_ I thought before answer Jane's question "I'm fine, thanks" I said and looked at her "You?" I asked, out of politeness.

She looked at her surroundings "Can't complained" she laughed and I did too. She was so casual and easygoing that was almost weird for a homicide detective.

I noticed that she was about to ask something else but Maura came to the yard and announced lunch.

"Come on, honey" she patted my knee and stood up fast from the lounger _'I think, I'll have to get use to touches'_ I though. We all gather around a table and Maura served us some healthy snacks and watermelon juice. We all eat, the lunch was filled with laughter. When we finished Jane stood and took the dishes and cutlery from the table to wash them inside.

I gather some cups and was about to take them inside but Jane stopped me "I'll take this to the kitchen, you stay here, don't worry" she said, winked an eye and left with the cups.

"Hey, Meg, come here" Maura called me "We need another person to play volleyball" she said.

I smiled and went to the grass "Ok, Megan, you and Lily are a team and Lucas and I are the other, ok" Maura said and we all nodded and started to play.

After a while playing and being up for 3 point Lily started to get all of her hair in the face. She looked at me and told me to go down to her level. "Can you braid my hair like yours"? She asked me sweetly "Of course" I said. I noticed that Lucas was at the table drinking water so I knelt down and started to braid Lily's hair. I briefly looked up and Maura was looking lovingly at us so I smiled and finished the braid just in time to start the game again.

"Just one point and we are the champions" Lily squealed happily. I smiled and nodded determinedly.

A few rounds passed and Maura and Lucas managed to be just one point down, so Lily and I made a strategy, she'll put it easy for her and I'll do the finish. We did it as planned and Maura couldn't catch it before it touch the floor, making us the winners. Lily ran and gave me a high-five and hugged me, I was caught off guard and it surprised me but I rapidly hugged the girl back. I could see Jane and Maura with wide smiles with the corner of my eye.

Afterwards we all went to the pool and play a few more games, until both kids were too tired to even walk. I was really tired too so I help cleaning everything up and putting everything on its place after we had dinner.

I was about to climbed up stairs but before do so, I turned around, walking again to the kitchen, I spotted both women on the table talking

"Hey! I'm going to have a shower and then I think I'll head directly to bed so, Goodnight" I said.

"That's fine, sweetheart. Today was exhausting, you should rest" Jane said smiling.

"Yes, you did a lot today, go to rest, love" she said as she stood up and hugged me. "Goodnight" she said

I smiled and hugged her as well, this was the first time I reciprocated a hug to any of them. I was about to head out of the kitchen when I turned "Thank you" I said.

"There's nothing to thank us for, Love. Have a good night" Jane said. Once again I smiled and left the room, heading to mine.

* * *

 **Jane's POV**

"You should have seen how sweet she was to Lily this afternoon" Maura told me with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah, I noticed she's sweet, Lily doesn't really take on people so easily so I think she likes her. Well, she was clinging to her all the time inside the pool" I reckoned smiling.

"And they all played, I mean I wanted this to work so much, and is started to work as I imagined" Excitedly Maura said.

"It is, baby. I think is just a matter of time for them to feel like siblings" I said, my eyes starting to shimmer with emotion.

"I hope that happens soon. I can't wait" she said hugging me tightly.

After a while of cuddling in one another we decided to go to bed and rest, in a few hours another stressful and eventful week will start and we needed to rest, to face it the best way possible.


	13. Clear Minds

**Hello Everyone and Welcome**

Well I hope you enjoy this chapter, things are starting to be a little more real here, Lol. I'm starting to think in introducing things from the show to the story, I don't know what you think but I think it will be funny to see them dealing with their jobs with two kids and a teenager. I have a few things planned for them with things that happend on the show. Tell me what you things about this.

Please, let me know your thought of the chapter and the story itself. Any questions, suggestion, comment or review is very welcome and appreciated  
If there's any grammatical error, please let me know!

Thank you so much for all the support you have been giving me, I wouldn't be able to do this without you guys! Really, thank you so much! Love you.

 **B. M. Adams  
** **Xoxo...**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from R &I, just the plot and OCs

* * *

 **Megan's POV**

 _ **May/20/2010**_

"Lucas, come on, I told you to get up fifteen minutes ago. We're running late" I heard Jane shout. I looked at the clock on the nightstand and the shiny red number showing it was half-past six in the morning, I groaned and stood going towards the bathroom, I brushed my teeth and splashed cold water on my face before going out.

I left the room and heard Maura behind me "Good morning, Megan. I didn't expect you awake this early. Thought I hope Jean and the kids didn't wake you" she said.

I was still more asleep than awake so I remained silent a bit longer than usual "Morning" I said, scratching my hair "I-I'm used to awake early" I simply said.

"Well, we should head to the kitchen and make some breakfast, Jane is still trying to wake up and preparing the kids for school" she said, inviting me to come downstairs with her. I did as she told me and went down. Once again I stood in the middle of the room not knowing what to do.

"Sweetheart, Why don't you make some tea while I brew some coffee for Jane, please?" she asked me, probably knowing I was unsure about what to do.

I nodded "Sure" I said. I open the drawer and took the kettle out filling it with water and putting it to boil on the stove.

While Maura was brewing Jane's coffee and I was just sitting on one of the stool silently waiting for the water in the kettle to boil, I heard someone coming into the kitchen, then I saw Lily coming into the kitchen, who approached to her mother and hugged her gently "Good morning, baby" Maura said sweetly.

"Morning, mommy" the little girl said in response.

The girl let go of her mother's embrace and walked towards the stools but unexpectedly she climbed onto the stool next to the one I was on and hugged me "Morning, meg" she said to me. I was surprised; I never really thought any of the kid would like me. After a few seconds of silent from my part I spoke "Morning, Lily" I simply said hugging the girl back. Maura was watching our interaction lovingly when I lifted my head up again. Not much after, the water in the kettle was boiling and I stood from the stool and brew the tea.

Jane and Lucas came down the stairs right after I gave Maura her mug and I placed mine in the breakfast bar. "Lucas, please, not running in the house" Jane called the boy who entered sprinting into the kitchen

"Lucas, what have Mama and I told you about running the house?" Maura said calmly but sternly with her hands resting on her hip to the kid, who now was looking scared at his mother.

"I'm sorry, Mommy" the kid said to Maura and turned around looking at Jane "Sorry, Mama" said the regretful boy.

"Go to take your breakfast, Love, but please, don't let this happen again or there will be consequences" said Jane, her voice firm but calm at the same time. The boy obeyed and sat on the stool and ate his cereal silently.

Jane went to Maura and kissed her "Morning, baby" she said as Maura did the same seconds after

Jane grabbed her cup of coffee "What are you doing up, sweets? Isn't too early to not be going to school?" she joked.

I smiled "Early riser, what can I say?" I shrugged, smirking and laughed softly looking at Jane who laughed as well

"How old are you again?" she asked and took a sip from her coffee

"Fifteen" I said taking a sip from my own mug.

"Yeah, going thirty" she joked and smirked, again laughing Justas I did.

Then Maura chimed in and slapped her arm playfully "Oh! Jane, leave her alone. Take honey" she said and placed a plate with cold milk on it and a few options of healthy and not so healthy cereal in from of me "Help yourself, sweetheart" she said smiling

I served some corn flakes on my plate and ate them silently just as the other kids while Jane and Maura chatted about the day and thing they had to do.

I was immersed in eating the cereal and wasn't really paying attention to what was happening around me until I felt soft pokes on my side and turned around, seeing that was Lily who was poking my flank "Meggie, can you braid my hair like yesterday, please" he little girl asked.

I was gladly surprised about the new nickname she gave me "Sure, turn around· I told her and she did as I said. She sat still, patiently waiting for me to end the braid on her blonde locks. "All done" I said

She turned around "Thanks" she said and hugged me, I returned it and began eating my cereal again.

Jane looked at Maura with a big grin who returned the smile and then Jane looked at her watched and told the kids to rush a bit because otherwise they'll be late for school. The three of them said their goodbyes and left through the front door, leaving Maura and I on the kitchen. I was washing the dishes and Maura was by my side, drying them and putting them away.

We were silently cleaning up the kitchen when Maura's phone went off "Dr. Isles" she answered and while the person at the other end of the line spoke her face changed from relaxed and clamed to stressed "Ok, governor, I'll try to be there as soon as I can… sure, bye" she said and started to rubbed her forehead when hung up the phone.

"Love, sorry, I have an unexpected meeting that can't miss, unfortunately" she said regretful

"Maura, you don't need to stay here. Won't burn the down the house or do a party. Promise" I said to her trying to enlighten the mood. She laughed

"I'm sorry" she said lovingly and really sorry about it.

"Don't worry, I'll finish here" I said starting to dry the dishes.

"Thanks you, sweetheart" she said and went upstairs. I remained alone in the kitchen enjoying a bit of silence after a hectic morning. After a while Maura came down ' _Why this woman always looks like she's going to a catwalk'_ I thought to myself looking at how stylish her outfit was.

"Megan, I'm leaving, are you sure you don't want to come with me to the station and wait there? I really don't want to leave you her alone" she said concerned, looking sadly at me.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine" I said

She sighed "Ok. Jane will be here at 3 pm, if there's no case today… If there's anything and I mean _anything_ , call us." she exclaimed emphatically.

"Yes, I have your number and I'll call if anything happens" I said starting to become annoyed.

"Fine" she said rubbing her forehead "There is food in the fridge, take whatever you like… oh! Please, be careful" she said and grabbed her purse.

"Yeah, I'll be" I said officially annoyed, smiling hypocritically.

"Bye, love" she said kissing my head and rushing out the door.

' _Finally! Some peace and silence'_ I thought. Seconds after thinking that I felt guilty; these people have just treated me like one of them. I shook my head and went to my room. Picking the book over my nightstand I started to read the day away.

Around eleven thirty I received a message from Jane "Hey, Meg! Maura told me she had an unexpected meeting. How are you?" she asked on the text.

"I'm fine, nothing out of order" I texted her back. "I get its being two day but I'm not a kid…That or they don't trust me" I said to myself, but shook the thought out of my head immediately, I thought that was ridiculous, they were just trying to make me feel comfortable. This thought kept coming like if unconsciously I was trying to not like them. I just remitted to their actions and tried to forget the thoughts.

"I'm glad, sweetheart. I'll be home at 3 with Lily and after Maura will pick Lucas up. See you. xo" she texted me.

"That's ok. See you then x" I replied and put my phone away, keeping on reading my book.

Around half-past twelve I finished the book, and went to the playroom to play some piano but started to feel a little hungry not much after, around one thirty or so I went to the kitchen and made a cheese sandwich. I ate it in complete silence and tried to do something else until Jane came to the house.

I began to feel restless around two, so I just, without thinking, put on my running clothes and tied my shoes preparing myself for a so much needed jogging session. I was so excited that finally I could do that that I didn't' even thought of asking for permission or even sending a text, I just left a note and closed the door behind me. I put my headphones on and the music as loud as I could stand and began to run, wanting to just think about my pace and nothing else.

* * *

 **Jane's POV.**

"Hey, baby" I answered the phone knowing it was Maura who was calling.

"Hi, how are you?" she asked. I looked at the clock and saw it was time to pick Lily up.

"I'm fine, I'm about to pick Lily up and go home" I answered while putting on my jacket and taking the keys of the car.

"Great… have you talked to Megan?" she asked, her voice showing concern.

"I texted her a few hours ago. Why?" I said.

She sighed "I called her and she's not picking up the phone" Maura said sounding preoccupied.

I said my goodbyes to the team started to head to the elevators "Honey, she might be in the shower or the backyard, calm down. I'm sure she is fine" I said trying to ease her worry.

"Yes, I'm probably overreacting. Please call me when you get home" she said.

"I'll sure do. Bye, baby, I love you" I exclaimed.

"I love you, too" she said and hung up the phone.

I got in the car and drove to Lily's school. Maura's words were ringing on my head so I decided to call Megan, who indeed didn't answer the phone. I was starting to worry when she didn't answer after three calls. I arrived to the school and looked for Lily. "Hello, baby girl" I said when I spotted her.

She ran towards me "Hi, mama" she said while hugging me.

"How was school today, baby?" I asked the girl in my arms.

"It was fun, mama, I drew today" she said happily.

I smiled while putting her in her booster sit "Well, you have to show me that picture when we get home" I said smiling at her.

I was driving home and Lily was chatting happily about her day in kindergarten. We arrived home and I immediately called Megan receiving no answer on her part. I started to be worried not knowing where she was. I entered into the kitchen and found a note on the kitchen counter. I opened it and read it.

' _I went to jog; I'll be there at 3 or so, didn't take my phone. Megan xo'_ I calmed down knowing, at least, what she was doing; hoping she was ok. I was angry she didn't even texted us. We would have no problem leaving her.

I grabbed my phone and texted Maura, who was starting to be even more worried.

"She went to jog. Left a note and her phone is her room" the messages said.

"Ok, what should we do then?" she asked on her reply.

"I'll talk to her when she gets home and we'll decide afterwards" I messaged back.

"Ok! Honey, see you in a while, I'll pick Lucas up. Give Lily a kiss from me. Love you" she texted.

"Sure, love. Love you, too" I replied and put the phone back on the counter. I helped Lily get change and put her down for a nap, waiting for Megan to arrive home.

I was on the couch going through some files when I heard the front door opening and then closing, the teenager went directly to the kitchen and grabbed a glass filling it with water and drinking it in one big gulp.

"Good jogging session, huh?" I said entering in the kitchen.

"God!" she exclaimed, jumping from the startle "You scared me"

I crossed my arms in front of my chest and waited a few seconds before speaking, making clear I wasn't happy about her behavior. "I get you wanted some fresh air or to do something. I get that being inside here might be boring, but please, when you want to do things outside, please, let us know. We were worried sick" I said, making clear our priority, to make her know that we were scared.

She sighed and placed the glass on the sink "I'm sorry, ok? I thought you were at work I didn't want to bother. I just needed to clear my mind" she said

' _Clear her mind? what does that even mean?'_ I thought to myself before speak, mentally noting to comment this with Maura later. "I get that, Megan, but you can't just go out without notify us. What is something happen to you? How would you be able to communicate with us without your phone?" I was increasingly concerned now

She remained silent, looking sorry. I sighed deeply "Please, next time, just call me or Maura, we would have let you" I clarified.

"Ok, I'm sorry" she said "I'll go get a shower" she apologist and left. _'At least we know that she's a teenager and not the kid from the orphan'_ I thought letting out a soft laugh and going back to re-check those files.

An hour after Lily came down the stairs rubbing her eyes "Hey! Sleeping beauty, you had a good nap?" the girl nodded and climbed to my lap, sucking on her thumb "Baby, what have mommy and mama told you about sucking your thumb?" I said, trying to remember her to break that habit.

"It isn't a big girl's habit" she answered sleepily.

I kissed the top or her head "That's is correct, baby!… Why don't we prepper some snacks, mommy and Lucas should be here in shortly" I said encouraging her to fully wake up.

She nodded and climbed down of my lap starting to walk towards the kitchen. Indeed, not much after my son and wife entered by the room.

"Hey, love" I said kissing softly Maura's lips. "How's my little man doing" I said the boy who hugged me.

"Ok, nothing new" he answered and sat on one of the stools, next to Lily.

"So, where's Megan?" she ask me.

I sighed and kept on chopping some fruit "Hmm… She's being in her room since I talked to her I while ago" I told her.

"How did she take your talk?" she asked concerned.

I left what I was doing and looked at her "I don't really know, she just stood there listening, she said sorry and left" I said "But she said something that intrigued me, she said she needed to clear her mind" I said quizzically.

She narrowed her eyebrows and looked questioning at me "Clear her mind?" she asked.

"Yeah, if you understand, let me know, because I have no idea" I exclaimed.

She thought for a bit "Why don't we talk to her after dinner. We can approach this and I talked to the principal of the kids' school, she said that with Megan's academic records won't be any problem to enroll her next year. But she can attend to the rest of the classes this one, just to get used to it" she explained.

"Ok, tha-that's great" I said and after finishing chopping the fruit, Maura, the kids and I had a nice conversation about our day. When we finished I helped Lucas with his homework and Maura was preparing dinner with Lily sat on the stools painting a picture.

When everything was ready we all gathered on the kitchen, Megan was really quiet, more than she usually is. Her face seemed distressed and almost scared.

We finished dinner and let the kid go to play for a while before going to sleep, like usually Megan help in the kitchen, putting the dishes away and cleaning the table. We tried to start a conversation but she just answered with monosyllables. Maura looked at me and we both silently agree to talk to her before going to bed. The teenage girl left the room when she finished helping, she just said goodnight and went to her room.

Maura and I went to our room and started to get change before talking to Megan. "So, what are we going to say" I asked her while I was folding some clothes on the bed.

"Well, I think we should start telling her that we aren't angry at her, just concerned and that we should tell us and ask permission before doing those things. Afterwards we can start with the school thing" she answered from the bathroom, were she was brushing her hair.

"Ok" I simply answered and folded the rest of the clothes, waiting for Maura to be ready. When she came out of the bathroom we both went to Megan's room and knocked the door, waiting for her to open.

We heard a soft _'come in'_ from inside and we entered in the room. The girl was looking at us nervously; she was on the bed, crossed-leg listening to music. Maura was the first who moved towards the girl, she sat on the bed, opposite to Megan who took her headphones off. I stood behind Maura.

"Megan, we wanted to tell you that we aren't angry for this afternoon's incident, we know you didn't do it out of disrespect but out of wanting an outlet. We just want you to know that we would like to be informed of these things beforehand, ok?" Maura said calmly but firmly, making our point clear.

"Not because we don't trust you, we do trust you, but because we want you to be safe" I chimed in.

Megan nodded vehemently "Sure" the girl answered almost whispering.

"I'm glad we cleared that out and the other thing we wanted to talk to you is that I had a conversation with the kids' principal and she told me that with your academic records wouldn't be a problem for you to be enrolled in their school next school year. Also she said that you could go starting next week to see the dynamics of the classes and meeting some of your classmates" Maura enthusiastically said.

The girl showed a small, relieved smile "Ok" she just said.

We both smiled and "Well, we should all head to bed, has been an eventful day" Maua said and moved from the bed walking towards the door "Goodnight, sweetheart" she finished and left the room leaving the girl and I.

"So, Meg" I started no really knowing what to say but knowing I should talk to her "You said something that left me thinking this afternoon" I looked at her and she was looking puzzled at me. "Mmm… you said that you needed to clear your mind? What's wrong?" I asked.

She looked at the window and bit her lower lip. She then looked at me again "I just… I just wanted to…to stop thinking" she softly said.

I nodded and understood what she was meaning, the girl was overwhelmed and needed to let out of what she was carrying. This conversation wasn't over, Maura and I needed to address her thoughts and emotions, to be sure she's handling them correctly.

"I get that honey. And jogging is a great outlet. I do it sometimes too. But please, is you need to talk or anything at all, look for us, ok?" I assure her and continued after Megan nodded " also, when you want to go out, no matter the reason, ask first, as Maura said before, we just want to be sure that you're safe and sound" y finished.

"I won't do it again, promise" she said and pursed her lips.

"Thank you for understanding. That and because next time you are probably be grounded for a while" I smiled and came close to her "Good night" I said planting a kiss atop her head.

"Night" the girl answered and placed her headphones on her ears again.

I left the room and closed the door behind me and walked to mine and Maura's room.

"You address the _'clear my mind'_ thing?" Maura asked me.

"Yeah, I think she's feeling a lot of things that she doesn't understand yet" I said concerned about Megan.

Maura took her glasses off and placed her book on the nightstand "I can believe that, she has passed through a lot lately and need time to process it all" she explained.

"I think so, but I just want to help her" I said heartfeltly.

"I know, baby, I do too. If she doesn't come to us soon, we will go to her" she said softly and kissed my lips chastely "Goodnight, my Love" she said and turned the light of her nightstand off.

"Night, Baby" I said and did the same, getting comfortable under the bed spooning my wife from behind.


	14. Grand'Mere'

**Hello Everyone and Welcome**

Well I hope you enjoy this chapter, This might be full of things, funny and not that funny things but I hope good at the end! We finally meet Grand'Mere and well, things are becoming funny, Lol. And some much needed fluff is order here too! Anyways, I hope you like it and please let me know!

Please, let me know your thought of the chapter and the story itself. Any questions, suggestion, comment or review is very welcome and appreciated  
If there's any grammatical error, please let me know!

Thank you so much for all the support you have been giving me, I wouldn't be able to do this without you guys! Really, thank you so much! Love you.

 **B. M. Adams  
** **Xoxo...**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from R &I, just the plot and OCs

* * *

 **Maura's POV**

 _ **June/02/2010**_

It was Saturday and I was lying in bed think that it has been already two weeks since Megan had come to live with us and things were starting to accommodate into a stable routine. For me -I was hoping for the rest too- everything felt just right, like if this was meant to be. Megan started to go to school on Monday and it all look ok, she didn't complained and did her work as she was supposed to, but since the _'jogging incident'_ she has been even more quiet and careful than she already was, like if she felt like walking on eggshells. Even though, she was also playing the piano more often and she was improving rapidly. Both kid started to be more open and comfortable towards Megan and she did the same with both Lucas and Lily.

I kept on thinking for a while but the sound of a door opening pulled me out of my thoughts. By the sound of the steps, Megan was the one awake. It was fairly early but she was indeed and early riser. I thought of going down and accompany her but then I realized that she was a fifteen year old teenager and needed her own space. Both Jean and I noticed that sometimes after a family gathering or after being for a while with a lot of people around she tended to retract herself for a while before joining the group again. With time Jane and I have noticed a few things about Megan. She was reserved and meticulous, she didn't like to be touched too much, she still stiffened when any of us tried to hugged her or toucher in any way, but she was accepting our touches a bit more with the passing of time.

But, even though, she always tried to play cool and be a tough, tried to seem like everything was normal, her eyes gave her away. The look in her eyes denoted hurt and hopelessness, a little girl wanting comfort and love. And even if it took us a while, we all were willing to make her feel like this, was her safe place, her home. Of course we also started to notice when she liked or disliked something. And those little habits she has.

After a while lying in bed thinking I decided to go down and prepare a cup of tea and read the newspaper. I carefully stood from the bed and went to the bathroom completing my morning routine. I changed into a sportive outfit and went to check both kids room before going down the stairs. First I checked Lily's room, she was sleeping like the angel she was, tucked fully under her pink comforter, then I checked Lucas, he was sleeping like he always do, spread completely on the bed and the cover thrown on the floor. I smiled at the sight and closed the door away. I climbed down the stairs and passed through the play room peaking my head inside, I saw Megan immersed in the rather difficult piece she was playing and decided to leave her alone.

I went into the kitchen and put the kettle on the stove to boil. While waiting for the water to boil I was reading the news. When the water was ready I brewed up some tea for myself and remembered that someone was awake and loved tea. I brewed up another cup after drinking mine and carried it to the play room.

I entered in the room "Morning, sweetheart" I said getting closer to her. She stopped playing and turned around smiling slightly. I kissed top of her head and placed the cup on the little table beside the piano "I brought some tea. One teaspoon of sugar, just how you like" I smiled.

She looked at me confused but she was still smiling "Thank you, Maura. You didn't have to" she said, her cheeks turning a faded shade of pink.

"You don't have to thank me" I said not taking the smile off of my face "If you're hungry I'm making sandwiches for breakfast" I said and patted her shoulder.

"Sure, I-I'll be there in a few minutes" she said nervously.

"There is no need to rush. Come whenever you want" I said and left the room. The teenager was true to her word in less than ten minutes she was on the kitchen washing her mug and helping me making the sandwiches. She was always like this, helping and trying to act like an adult but saying no words. If she was told something or asked, she will gladly answer and helped, but she hasn't initiated a conversation yet.

Not much after Jane appeared on the kitchen, carrying Lily in her arms and Lucas by her side, obviously more asleep than awake, rubbing his eyes. I cleaned my hand on a towel and went to my wife kissing her lips, asking her how she slept.

Immediately I kissed Lily's forehead "And how my little girl slept?" I asked. Lily nodded and held her arms in the air; signal that she wanted me to hold her. I picked her up and kissed the tip of her nose making her giggles and scrunch her nose. Then I leaned and kissed Lucas atop his head and ruffled his hair "How's my little man this morning?" asked.

"Hungry, mommy" he said.

"What's new?" Jane said laughing. I placed Lily on the floor and both kids ran inside the kitchen. Lily rounded the island and hugged Megan and Lucas jump on one of the stool and held his fist on the air, Megan rapidly gave him a fist bump and winked at him. Jean and I looked at the scene and smiled.

"Morning, Meg" Jane said approaching to the girl.

"Morning" she said, Jane passed by her and kissed her head, to which she stiffed slightly. Grabbing a mug from the drawer and filling it with coffee.

We finished breakfast and the kids went to the living room to watch a movie. Megan helped cleaning the kitchen and went to her room, probably to read or use her phone. And Jane and I remained in the kitchen talking.

"So, anything planned for today?" Jane asked, sipping from her mug she just refilled.

"Well, I have nothing planned, but we can do something fun after lunch" I suggested. "Maybe movies or go to the park. What do you think?" I said.

"I like those idea. It's been a while since we went to the movies" Jane exclaimed. Before I could answer my phone rang. I watch the bright screen and furrowed my brow. It was my mother calling. I showed it to Jane, who raised her eyebrows, just as surprised as I was.

"Hello, Mother" I said.

"Hello, Darling. How are you?" my mother asked

"I'm fine, mother. What-what do I owe the placer of your call" I said, nervously rubbing the back of my neck.

"Well, I have an exposition tomorrow and I will be in Boston for the weekend so I thought that tonight we can have dinner" she said. My breathing started to become hectic and my hand became sweaty. Jane was now standing my side waiting for the call to end and get an explanation.

"Mmm… Yes, that would be really nice" I said.

"I'll be there at seven o'clock. Au Revoir, Chéri" she said and hung up.

I stood speechless for a minute before looking at Jane who was still expecting me to say something. "My mother is coming tonight" I said looking scared at her. My mother was a lot of thing and a few of those are elegant, fancy and judgmental.

"So, we are not going to the movies" Jane said sarcastically and looked at me trying to enlighten the mood.

"What are we going to do? What are we even going to have for dinner? I have nothing planned. I'll call her and cancelled the dinner" I started to splutter nonsenses, almost panicking.

Jane placed her hands on my shoulder "Honey, you're starting to have a rash" she said. I touched my neck, realizing it was true. "Calm down, we can figure out something. It's only ten am, we have plenty of time".

"How are we going to prepare an eleven course haute dinner?" I said really nervous.

"Eleven courses? You are out of your mind, right?" Jane said raising one eyebrow.

"No, I mean horsdoeuvne, potage, poisson, entre, releve, sorbet, roti, legume, entremet, savoureux, dessert. What are we going to do?" I exclaimed hyperventilating.

"Ok, Maura, you are making this bigger than what it is… I know your mother is refined and fancy but there's no need to pretend or impress her, not anymore. She will have to accept that you aren't her" Jane said heartfeltly.

Her words eased me and I was breathing normal again. I didn't say much more and hugged her "What would I do without you?" I said looking lovingly into her eyes.

She huffed "Passed out on an eleven course dinner" she joked. I slapped her arm playfully.

I took a deep breath "Ok. So, what should we do then?" I asked her.

Jane tried to avoid the question "You know, you should ask Mega, she's very smart" Jane said smiling awkwardly.

"You, my dear, are incorrigible" I said chuckling. But indeed she was right, Megan proved to be good with this type of labors and maybe she would have an idea. "But you have a point. I'll asker to help me with this. You try to keep the kids under control, please" I adamantly.

"Yes, sir" she said doing a military salute and was about to go to the kids. "Oh! And before I forget. Why don't we go to that nice restaurant near by the bay, we haven't done much since Megan came to live with us, and she would like that place, the kids love it and I feel like eating crab cakes today" Jane said smiling excitedly.

"That's a good idea. Why don't we do an early lunch, that way we can have enough time to figure dinner" I proposed.

"That's perfect!" she answered. I smiled at her enthusiasm. I took a glass of water before going to Megan's room.

* * *

 **Megan's POV**

It's had been a couple of weeks living with the Rizzoli-Isles', it hadn't been as bad as I thought it would be. I was impressed about how attentive and observant they were. This morning was a proof of that. I never expected Maura –no one for that matter- to bring me tea. I actually never really though they noticed that. Yes, I loved to drink tea while playing piano or reading.

The first week with them was horribly slow, I didn't do much more than help around the house, even though they always told me it wasn't necessary, play piano, read and use my phone. After the dispute about my jogging session without permission I tried to be as perfect as I could, remembering Jannet words to be as less of a pain as possible. I wasn't at home but it wasn't the horribly pit that was the group home. But I noticed that the incident was long forgotten, they treaded my as they had done since day one and that spoke volumes to me about their intentions and values.

The previous Monday I started school, at the kid's school and it was really similar to my previous one. I wasn't really a social person but people were nice, even a few help me finding the classrooms and showing me around. Things started to flow more easily around; I was starting to feel a bit better, or at least, to sleep full night, those angsty feelings were slowly disappearing, I was even referring to the room I was sleeping in as 'my room' sometimes. Even if I didn't wanted to admitted, I was starting to like them.

While I was lost in my own thought I heard a knock on the door "Come in" I said, knowing that it was Maura by the soft single knock -usually Jane's were stronger and the kids were a lot more in quantity and speed-

She came inside the room and sat on the edge of the bed, in front of me "Sweetheart, I'll need your help today" she said carefully.

"Sure, what can I do?" I said, leaving my phone on the nightstand and taking my headphone from my ears.

"Figuring out dinner" She hesitated before speaking "My mother is coming tonight" she said. She rubbed her palms and sighed "She-she can be… judgmental sometimes and she is really sophisticated so I need you to help me figuring out what to do for dinner after lunch. Are you up for the challenge?" she said trying to enlighten the mood. She sounded almost afraid of her mom coming, and I didn't know why; actually they barely mentioned Maura's parents since I came.

"My-My mother used to call to this restaurant when she needed a good short-noticed catering" I said looking through my phone the number "Here, Maison de la Mer, chef Renault. Tell him you're a friend of... of Victoria Ainsworth" the words feeling heavy as they left my mouth

"Chef Renault, how didn't think that before. You're a genius. Thanks, sweetheart" she exclaimed kissing my cheek and smiling "And at twelve we were thinking to go to restaurant nearby the bay that Jane and the kids love. Is that ok with you?" Maura exclaimed.

"Sure" I simply said. Not really knowing why she asked me that.

"Well, see you in a while" Maura said "And thanks again, I know it wasn't easy" she compassionate said and left the room.

I remained thinking about what just Maura said. Was she warning me? It sounded like that but I wasn't sure. They hadn't really talked about Maura's parents more than a couple of times this past two weeks. I parked those thoughts and decided to take a shower and start to get ready. I took a long warm shower, thing that finally I could do without the warm water running out or something banging on the door telling me to hurry. Remembering the past month I understood that I was really afraid of someone wanting me to come to live with them and then changing. Jannet told me many stories of her own experiences. Nice people being nice and welcoming then becoming a living nightmare. I was still afraid that that might happen to me. This family was far from being abusive in any way but the underlying fear of that changing was still inside me. I tried to take those thoughts away y tried to remit to the facts and what I had seen so far.

I got out of the shower when I noticed that I spent more than forty-five minutes inside the shower zoned out and I needed to get dry my hair and get dress in less than thirty minutes. Rapidly I grabbed de hair dryer and dry it as fast I could, leaving some parts still humid and through on a pair of jeans and a light blouse, put my shoes on and got out of the room, rushing down stairs. When I got down I noticed they weren't there, probably they were helping the kids to get dressed. I sighed relieved and I sat on the couch waiting.

Jane came down not much after with Lily on her arms and Lucas just behind them. "What a nice surprise to see someone dress in time" Jane said joking placing the little girl on the floor. Jane went to the kitchen. Lucas turned the Tv on and sat on the couch next to me.

Then I looked down and saw Lily looking at the floor in front of me, wanting to ask something but not sure how. I knew she wanted me to braid her hair, she's always a bit afraid to ask at first. I smiled at her and she noticed it "Do you want me to braid your hair?" I asked her. She nodded eagerly and sat on my lap immediately, something she had never done before.

I started to braid her hair when Jane came out of the kitchen and saw us sitting at the couch and Lily on my lap, she smiled and sat beside me "You'll be braiding her hair forever" she joked noticing how frequently Lily asked me to braid her hair.

"That's no problem" I answered truthfully.

"So, how did you learn to braid? I have seen you made quite a few styles on her hair lately? She asked.

"My sister was really girly and loved to use me as the practice doll, after a while I asked her to teach me and well, time and practice helped" I confessed.

Jane smiled apologetically knowing that talking about me family wasn't easy. She took a sip from her glass of water then we heard Maura coming down the stairs and right after we all jumped on the car heading to the restaurant. It was indeed really nice. It had a nice view of the canal and the ships passing by. I was immerse on the view when a waiter impeccably dressed came but I kept on enjoying the view

"How are you today? Can I offer you something to drink while you decide what to eat?" He politely asked.

Jane asked for a beer. Maura asked for white wine. Both kids asked for coke to which Maura held back her desire to tell the kids otherwise but being an special occasion, that an possibly Jane's help, she let them take the fizzy drink.

"Do you have fresh juices?" I heard Jane asked to the waiter.

"Yes, ma'am. I can offer you orange, pineapple, papaya, strawberry, wild berries, lemonade and our signature tropical punch which contained orange, passion fruit, papaya and pineapple juice. All of them freshly squeezed daily by our bartenders" He offered smiling.

 _"That tropical punch sounds good"_ I thought. But I didn't really want to ask for that. I thought otherwise and was about to ask for water but noticed that Jane looked briefly at me "I think she will take that tropical punch" Jane said with no hesitation. I was impressed, how could she know that I wanted that?

"I'll be back in a few minutes with your drinks" the waiter excused himself and went to prepare our order.

"I've come to know you a bit, sweetheart" she said to me and winked her eye.

I smiled without noticing it "Thanks" I uttered. I saw Maura looking at us just like she did when the kids started to be more open to me. Love and warmth was showing in her hazel eyes.

"Nothing to thank me for" she said and pecked my temple. And for the first time in a long while I didn't stiffen, not even a bit. Even I was surprised

The lunch went by pretty well, the food was really good. Maura was right the crab cakes were awesome and the tropical punch was really refreshing. When we were leaving the restaurant my phone rang, I unlocked the screen and saw a new message from Arthur.

"Hello, Megan. It's Mr. A. I just found out that you've been fostered. Call me when you have time. Take care" he wrote. I complete forgot about him, I should have called him when I got out of the group home. Mentally I noted to call him tonight. We left going towards the house and the ride was relatively quiet but a few statements coming from both older women.

I looked through out the window the whole drive and I was lost in my thoughts until Maura pulled my out of them "Sweetheart, were home" she said and I got out from the SUV. I went to my room and called Arthur. The phone rang for a few seconds but the voice mail jumped. I sighed and leaved it there. I changed my clothes and grabbed the book I had on the nightstand starting to read but I had most drift off to sleep because I woke up by someone knocking on my door "Come in" I mumbled.

"Hey, Meg" Jane said "You had a good nap?" she smiled. I nodded while rubbing my eyes. "I need to pick the catering Maura ordered, will you come with me?" she asked.

"Sure" I simply said and stood from the bed "I'll change and be down in a five minutes" I finished, getting up from the bed.

"Don't rush, I'll wait downstairs" she exclaimed and left the room. As fast as I could I change and went down.

"You were right, that was fast. Well, let's go pal" she said grabbing the keys of the SUV. I smiled at her enthusiasm and we went to the restaurant. Jane parked the car when we arrived and got down, entering into the place. "Hello, I'm here to pick and order for Maura Isles" Jane announced to the waitress.

"Sure, I'll be with your order in a minute" she politely said and went for the order. The woman came back a few minutes after "One of our assistants will bring your order to your car" she said.

Jane brow furrowed slightly "Perfect, thanks" she said. Five or ten minutes after a man appeared with a trolley with quite a pile of food trays. Jane eyes went wide "She went overboard, again" Jane said seeing the large stack of trays. I chuckled slightly and follow her and the man with the trolley to the car. The man loaded the trays on the trunk and after thanking him we got in the car.

"I'm guessing there's a dress code" I joked.

Jane laughed and shook her head "Yes, unfortunately, it is" she laughed. She turned the car on and we head home. When we returned home and Maura was settling the table, already nicely dressed "Oh! You're already back!" Maura exclaimed.

Jane and I had our hands complete full carrying as many trays as we could so we didn't need to do more back and forth journeys than necessary. "Don't you think this is a little too much? Baby" Jane said

"What? Just seven courses, a casual dinner" Maura smiled.

I almost bursted out laughing but held myself against it and just a chuckled left my mouth. Jane raised one eyebrow "Yeah, sure. Just another dinner" Jane joked.

We carried the trays to the kitchen and took the cling film off of them. It was almost seven, so Maura's mother was about to arrive so we started to heat what needed to be heated and taking the thing out of the trays and placing them their respective platters, fonts and bowls.

"Meg, we can finish here. You can go and change if you want" Jane said. I obeyed but finished was I was doing on the kitchen first then I went to my room. I wasn't sure what to wear because the situation was kind of unclear so I decided for a navy blue and white striped dress. I finish with my hair and some make-up and stayed in my room until I hear the doorbell ring and the kids squealing happily _'Grand'Mere'._

I sighed and went down stairs. While I was walking down Jane was about to too "This is going to be fun" she said sarcastically and rounded me with her arm. When we reached the ground floor

"Jane, darling, how are you" a woman –obviously Maura's mother- greeted her. Jane let go of me and hugged the woman "Hello, Constance. I hope you had a great flight" she said

"As they always are" she smiled and Jane did the same.

Then Maura came and put her arm around me just like Jane did before. "Mother, this is Megan" she presented me, thing that made me slightly uncomfortable; the woman appeared just as Maura described it earlier, Judgmental and too fancy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Megan. I'm Constance Isles, Maura's mother" The woman said.

"My pleasure" I said she came closes and held her hand out; I shook her hand and smiled at her.

"Well, should we go to the dining room?" Maura exclaimed. We all went to the room and they all stared to chat, I noticed that the woman was talking about an exhibition she was having in town, statement that made me think about what this woman do, I carefully listen to her and after a while I understood that she was art professor and artist. I was she didn't really made me comfortable, she was always implying her refined taste and excusing herself for cancelling last minute the last two times Maura invited her to meet me but other than that dinner went by pretty rapidly.

"Meg, sweetheart, can you help me to bring dessert?" Jane asked. I noticed she was trying to get me out of the dinner table for a minute because of the conversation Maura was having.

"Sure" I said standing up from the table.

"Excuse us for a minute" Jane smiled.

Jane and I took the dessert out of the fridge and we served it on the plates. Jane took two plates and carried them out, I followed her closely. I placed one of the plates on Jane's spot "Thanks, sweetheart" she said, I smiled and carried the other plate with me, to my seat.

I was starting to get really bored; Both Lily and Lucas got bored a long time ago and went to the play room for a while leaving me without the only distraction I have had all night. They keep on the conversation and I got distracted for a minute with my phone thanks to a message but even though, I could hear Maura's Mother saying "Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il est dangereux d'apporter un étranger à votre ménage comme ça?" -Don't you think is a little is dangerous to bring a stranger to your house like this- with a petulant tone. I internally laughed and looked up.

Jane might haven't understand it all but was at the verge of a fit of cough and laughter and Maura breathed deeply containing her anger "Mother, Megan can speak French perfectly" she said ashamed, her face blushing.

Constance face had a shocked expression, not knowing what to say to amend her mistake.

"I would have thought the same being in your situation Mrs. Isles" I said trying not to laugh. Then an uncomfortable silence filled the room for a few seconds, silent that Maura broke.

"Mother, I understand this is hard to assimilate but Megan is…" she paused and looked at Jane who nodded "Megan is our daughter, and you have to respect our decision and her. You over anyone should understand that" Maura said as politely as she could masking her anger. _Her 'daughter?' Did she just call me her daughter?_ I thought. My face most have looked confused in that moment, it really took me by surprise.

"You're right, and I'm sorry" she said to her and turned to look at me "I'm sorry, Megan, it was very impolite from my part" she apologized.

"Nothing to forgive" I said smiling, more for Maura's sake than real forgiveness. Even though her comment wasn't really that offensive, it made me feel just like a few weeks ago at the group home, were you're a mistake and nothing can be good coming from you.

Not much after, the woman said her goodbyes and left to her hotel room. Jane took the kids and tucked them in for the night after they all said good night. I helped Maura cleaning the kitchen and ordering everything, as usual, in a comfortable silence.

"I'm sorry, for tonight" Maura soddenly said.

"There's nothing to be sorry, Maura. Really" I tried to ease her worry.

"No, sweetheart. She had no right and that's why I'm sorry for" she exclaimed.

"Honestly, it might be kind of hard to wrap your head around this situation" I explained while drying some dripping dishes.

Maura smiled and put the platter on her hand on the drawer "I think I haven't told you that I'm adopted, right?" she said. I looked at her impressed; I would have never imagined that.

"I was adopted as a baby. She, ever anyone, should have understood. Sometimes she is like this, but I have to tell you that she is fairly nice when you get to know her" She explained.

"Don't worry, Maura. There are no hard feelings" I said truthfully smiling.

We finished our duty on the kitchen and went upstairs but before I could enter in the room she stopped me "And just in case, you are pretty much our daughter" she smiled "Good night" she said hugging me and for the first time I reciprocated the hug. She kissed the top of my head and went to her room.

I sat on the bed feeling a vast range of emotions because of what happen at dinner. Was I really they daughter? They really thought of me on that way? On one hand I was happy but on the other hand I didn't really know how that made me feel. I told myself to stop my raging storm of thought and go to sleep, thing that didn't really work, because I spent a long time looking at the ceiling trying to sleep.

* * *

 **Jane's POV**

Maura came in the room while I was smoothing the bed sheets looking more relieved than before. She kissed my lips and went to get change. I got into bed and waited for her to come and join me.

"You ok?" I asked her.

"I'm just angry. Why did she say that just in front of her? Sometimes I don't understand her" she said frustrated.

I swallowed hard "I didn't like it either but that is in the past" I said plating a kiss on her temple.

"I know, I just…" she stopped herself but I knew what she wanted to say.

"Love her?" I completed.

Maura nodded "I know we haven't said it out loud but I do really love her" she confessed.

"I know you do, I do too. Maybe we can start telling her soon. She already knows we consider her our daughter" I said heartfeltly.

She looked at me smiling "We should do it" she exclaimed. We kissed again "good night, my love" she said, I did the same and we felt asleep tangled in each other's arm.


	15. You Are Not Alone

**Hello everyone and welcome back!**

Here is another fluff-filled chapter, I hope you like it. I really enjoy writing it, I think it represent things starting to go on the right direction, we'll have a lot of drama ahead but for now let's make this family have some much needed love!

Please, let me know your thought of the chapter and the story itself. Any questions, suggestion, comment or review is very welcome and appreciated  
If there's any grammatical error, please let me know!

Thank you so much for all the support you have been giving me, I wouldn't be able to do this without you guys! Really, thank you so much! Love you.

 **B. M. Adams  
** **Xoxo...**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from R &I, just the plot and OCs

* * *

 **Megan's POV**

 _ **June/08/2010**_

I woke up feeling dizzy and a migraine announcing itself. I wanted to stay in bed and not go to school, but Jannet words were, once again, ringing on my head _. 'Don't be a pain. Don't show your weaknesses'_ the voices kept on saying. Reluctantly I got out of the bed and went to take a shower, hoping that the hot spray from the shower will calm a bit the raging pain in my head. I let the warmth from the water to comfort me. I was shivering, even though, the water felt like it was boiling. When I got out of the shower I tried to wrap me up with two towels but I was feeling freezing cold to the bones.

Looking in the mirror I noticed that my eyes were red, I was sure that they will noticed so I went to the last drawer of the nightstand beside my bed and took a small bag with medicines I always kept just in case something like this happen. I took two Tylenols, dropped some eye drops on my eyes, applied some makeup to regain some color and got dressed. I put some warming socks under my uniform pants and a woolen singlet under the long-sleeve shirt, even when was really warm outside. I grabbed my bag and the books I'll need for the day and tried to act as normal as possible. I avoid as much as I could to sniff or talk, because my voice was even deeper than what usually is. Before going downstairs I checked my temperature, placing my hand on my forehead, indeed it was warmer than normal and knowing how keen both woman were, they will probably notice it

I entered in the kitchen and Jane already preparing coffee "Good morning, Meg" she said rubbing my forearm and pecking the top of my head.

"Morning" I answered and went to the top drawer and took the white mug I have been using since the first time I made tea with Maura. I quietly brew some tea and drank it, the hot liquid feeling amazing passing through my raspy throat. I picked another mug and brew some tea for Maura, trying to keep myself busy. While putting the brewed tea on Maura's usual stool she came down with both kids.

"Good Morning, honey" Maura said to Jane who kissed her. Jane greeted the kids and Maura came to me.

"Good morning to you too, Sweetheart" she said, pecking my cheek. "Thanks for making me tea, that was really sweet of you" she said and winked at me.

"Morning. No problem" I answered and smiled; I rounded the kitchen island and sat on the breakfast bar beside the kids whom I greet. I noticed that my moves were slower than usually and I was eating more slowly too due my sore throat. Then Maura looked at me and told something to Jane but I couldn't hear anything, probably she was saying something about my demeanor but tried to keep everything as normal as I could and mask the symptoms as much as I could too so they didn't get too suspicious.

"I'll take you kids to school today" Maura announced "I have a meeting early so Mama can stay a little longer at home" she finished, this was a first.

I went to brush my teeth to my room and when I looked in the mirror I noticed a light blush on my cheeks, I knew I was starting to have some fever. I washed my face with some cold water to mask the feverish blush off of my face. When I finished I went directly down stairs and to the door. Both Maura and Jane appeared on the stairs with the kids. Maura kissed each kid like she usually does, but this time she kissed me on the forehead, thing she just did when she told me she considered me her daughter, before she just kissed my cheek. She lingered a bit more than usual too. I figured she was just making sure her suspicions were right. I rapidly got out of the house, when I turned around I saw Maura telling Jane something but once again I couldn't hear.

I jumped into the front seat of the car and waited for Maura to come and drive us to school. The drive was as usual as always, not much talk and mostly silence filled by the sound of the engine of the car. We arrived and I got out of the car and help both kids to do the same.

"Have a good day, kids. I love you" Maura called from the car

"Yes, Mommy, love you too" both kids answered I just managed to say "You too" It was the first time Maura took us to school; Jane was the usual person who drive us and she usually something like 'Be good, be safe' and blow us a kiss.

"Meg" she called me I turned around and looked at her "Take care, ok?" she said.

I nodded and she drove towards her job. I took the kids to their respective classrooms and when to my locker to lave the extra things I had on my bag and pick the textbook I needed for my first class which was literature. While walking to my classroom started to feel the muscular pains increasing and the nasal congestion becoming worse. I entered in the room five minutes before the class staring, I sat on one of the desks at the back of the class.

Even though I was mostly observing the classes, this teacher wanted me to do the same activities that the regular students were doing. I was checking the assay we needed to write for that day about some event that changed our perspective of the life. While doing this the rest of the class started to get into the classroom

"Hey" A guy said while he sat in the desk next to mine.

I looked up and at him "Hi" I simply responded

"I'm Garret, nice to meet you" he introduced himself, extending his hand

"Likewise, I'm Megan" I said shaking his hand

"I just came back from repose from the flu and noticed a new student" he said smiling pointing at me "So, how come you're starting when we're finishing the school year?" he asked me.

"I…" I was about to answered when the teacher, Mr. Charles Cook, entered in the room.

"Ok, students, please, I need your assays here before staring todays lecture" he said

Garret rolled his eyes "As nice as always" he said and stood from his desk. I laughed softly and stood to take the assay to the teacher. I handed it to him and went back to my seat. The class felt like an eternity, my head was pounding and I started to feel my fever getting worse but I needed to pull through the day, which passed awfully slowly as well.

After lunch and on my last period the pounding in my head started to get worse and the muscular pain was still very latent. I tried as much as I could to distract my mind with the World War Two lesson the History teacher, Miss Jennifer Roland, was giving. I placed my head on the desk and closed my eyes in a failed attempted to ease the discomfort.

"Ok, guys, I need you to write a two thousand words paper in pairs with the events, causes and consequences of this conflict due to next class, on Wednesday" Miss Roland exclaimed. Most of the kids in my class started to pair and I waited to see who remained unpaired.

"Do you have a partner" all of a sudden someone said. When I looked back I noticed it was Garret

"N-no" I said hesitant.

"So, do you want us to be partners?" he asked.

"Mm…yeah, fine" I said.

"Great, we can meet at my house or yours if you prefer" he aimed

"Yeah, that's ok. I'll have to ask my…" I paused not really knowing how to refer to Jane and Maura, I knew the Bound-to-asked questions within saying 'foster parents' "…Parents" I simply said.

He smiled "That's ok, take…" he said but was interrupted by the teacher.

"Miss Ainsworth, Mr. Lane. Anything interesting to share with the class?" she asked.

"No Miss Roland. We're sorry" he said. The teacher kept on giving her lesson and we both didn't talk anymore for the rest of the class. I was impatiently waiting for the bell to ring indicating I could finally go home and sleep this away.

When the bell finally rang I gather my things as fast as I could and was about to go out of the room when Garret stopped me "Hey" he said. I turned and waited for him to approach.

"Megan, this is my phone number" he said, handing me a piece of o paper. "Text me after and we can sort that date out" he said and I smirked "I mean, study date" he corrected himself nervously.

"Sure, I'll text you" I said smiling.

He patted the back of his neck "Well, see you" he said smiling

"See you" I smiled as well and left. I went directly towards Lucas classroom to wait outside for Maura.

"You don't look good, Meg" the little boy said.

"Thanks buddy" I joked.

He laughed softly "I mean you look sick, do you feel ok?" he asked.

I ruffled his hair "It's just a headache, some sleep will be good" I smiled.

"I guess" he said unconvinced "Look, there's mom" he said and ran towards the car.

I followed him and jumped in the front seat. "Hard day?" she asked after she analyzed my face for a few seconds

I nodded "Yeah" I simply said. We spent the whole drive in silence, except for a few questions Maura asked and the answers mostly Lucas gave. I remitted myself to answer with monosyllables. I knew that she knows but tried to play it cool as much as I could.

We arrived Home and Jane was there, she picked up Lily and had a few hours before she needed to go back to work "Hey, Guys. How was your day?" she asked when we entered on the house.

"Good" Lucas answered and went to the kitchen to grab a snack.

"And you, sweetheart?" she asked directly to me.

"Fine, average" I answered. "I have a lot of homework, I'll be in my room" I said and went to the room, I entered and left the bag on the floor, I laid on the bed and placed a pillow in front of my face to keep the light away from my eyes and tried to drift off to sleep.

* * *

 **Jane's POV**

"She must be sleeping, she most feel awful" I said to Maura who was cooking dinner.

Maura nodded "yes, she hasn't come down since we got from school like two hours ago. I think we should see how she is" Maura exclaimed.

"Yeah, me too. She needs something for her throat and by the way she was breathing some expectorant" I said

"We shouldn't have let go to school like that" Maura said regretful.

I stood from the stool and hugged Maura from behind "Don't blame yourself. We let her come to us on her own, she didn't, so we'll go to her" I said lovingly. "I'll go see if she's still sleeping" I said kissing her cheek and leaving the kitchen. I ran upstairs and went to Megan's room knocking the door. I didn't hear any noise nor moves inside so I opened the door. I saw Megan in the bed snuggling a little teddy bear and her index finger wrapped around her nose; she was looking much younger than what she really was. I approached to the bed and carefully placed my hand on her forehead, which was really hot. I went to the closet where we kept the blankets and threw one on her, after I just let left the room and went downstairs.

"She's out cold" I commented to Maura "But I touched her forehead and she's hot" I said concerned.

"I think we should awake her, she needs some ibuprofen" Maura said washing her hands on the sink "I'll go and get some for her" she said drying her hands.

"Ok" I said "Oh! And prepare for the cutest scene you'll see in a while" I said smiling.

Maura looked quizzically "What do you mean?" she asked.

I smiled and stood again from the stool "Come on" I said guiding her to the teenager's room. When we reached the door I slowly and carefully opened it revealing the scene.

"She looks like a little girl" Maura commented. She moved inside the room and sad beside Megan and started to softly caress her hair "Sweetheart, wake up" she said lovingly to her. I approached and remained standing next to her. The girl stirred and groaned a little rubbing her eyes.

"How are you feeling, Meg?" I asked her "Are you going to pretend you're fine or you going to let us take care of you?" I said smiling at her. "And by the way, the teddy bear suits you" I joked. Maura looked at me like saying _'seriously'_ thing that made me laughed.

She smiled apologetic at us and we could see her eyes red and glossy "It makes it better if I say that I'm not that bad?" she said.

Maura pressed her lips against her forehead determining her temperature, when she separated her lips from the girl she hummed "You most feel bad, you're burning, baby" Maura exclaimed "Love, can you bring me the medicine box that is under the sink in our bathroom, please?" she asked me and I did as she said, leaving both alone.

* * *

 **Maura's POV**

Jane left the room and Megan and I remained silent, the girl was now sitting crossed-leg looking at the teddy bear on her lap.

"Meg?" I said, the girl lifted her head and fixated her gaze on my eyes "Sweetheart, you don't have to hide this things from us" I said truthfully to her.

"Look, it's nothing, just a sore throat, I should be fine by tomorrow" she said sounding rather convincing.

I looked at her incredulously "Sweetheart, you're burning, your eyes are red and you were sleeping breathing through your mouth which means you have troubles breathing" I explained "Megan, we are your…" I trailed off, I was about to refer to Jane and I as her mothers but I knew that statement might have freaked her out "…Your legal guardians, we are supposed to take care of you" I said "So I need you to be complete honest with me. How are you feeling?" I asked her.

She sighed "Not great" she answered.

I nodded "Ok, that is a start. What do you feel, what hurts, sweetheart?" I asked again.

"Everything hurts, actually. I feel like a big walking bruise" she said resigned "And yes, my throat and head hurts and I'm having troubles breathing" she finished resting her head on the headboard.

"Ok, baby. We'll make it better" I said heartfeltly smiling. She lifted her head and looked at me shyly.

"Take, honey" Jane said handing the box. I picked the thermometer and placed it on Megan's ear. When the reading was over I checked it and she definitely had fever "You have 102, sweetie" I said sympathetically.

"And you spend the whole day with this around?" Jane asked concerned "And if you say you didn't wanted to bother us, you're grounded" Jane joked but the seriousness in her tone was evident. Megan shrugged and smiled apologetically at Jane.

Jane sighed and sat beside me on the bed "I just want you to know that you can tell us anything, sweetheart" Jane said lovingly "I'll go downstairs to finish dinner and make some chicken noodle soup for miss flu here" Jane joked again making both Megan and I laugh.

"That is not necessary" Megan said ashamed.

Jane stood from the bed and kissed the teenage girl's warm temple "Yes, it is" Jane smiled and left the room.

"So, why didn't you tell us you were sick, Love. We would have made you stay home and rest" I said.

"If I tell you, I'll be grounded" she joked and looked at me smiling a little smile.

"I'm glad to see you haven't lost your sense of humor" I said laughing and looking for the medicine on the box "Ok, sweetie. Take this" I said, handing her two pills, it's to reduce the fever and help with the headache and this is for respiratory tract" I explained "And while dinner is ready I recommend you to take a warm bath, that will make you feel better" I advise her.

She nodded and stood with difficulty from the bed taking the throw off of her and shivering in the process "Please, have that bath and put some warm clothes. Ok?" I adamantly said.

Once again she nodded and went to the bathroom. I stood from the bed and went downstairs to help Jane to finish dinner. "Well, at least we can address this properly now" Jane said when I went to the kitchen

"I don't know why she didn't tell us" I said frustrated.

"Honey, we know she tends to deal with things by herself. Some people don't know how to ask for help" Jane explained.

I sat in one of the stools "I know, but it's still disconcerted why she thinks she needs to hide a cold from us" I said concerned.

Jane came from behind and hugged me "I know how you feel, but she needs more time, meanwhile, we are going to pay special attention to her" Jane said kissing my head. I smiled at her loving words. We finished making dinner chatting about our day and about the kids. When everything was ready Jane called –screamed- the kids to come to dinner. Seconds after Lucas and Lily came and joined us at the table but Megan didn't come down.

"Why isn't Meg here" Lily asked after a while started eating.

"She's sick, right?" Luca said "She didn't look good at school today" the kid exclaimed

"Yes, Babies. Meg is not feeling good tonight" I said "It's just a flu though, she'll be fine really soon" I finished.

Jane looked worried and stood from the table "I'll take the soup upstairs, she might feel bad enough to not come here" Jane said sadly.

"That's really thoughtful, Love. She'll appreciate" I said. Jane smiled and prepared a tray with a bowl of hot soup, cracker and some juice. When she was about to take the tray upstairs Megan came down in her pajamas and a fluffy sweater, her hair tied in a ponytail and looking miserable

"Hello, sweetie. You feel any better?" I asked her.

The girl nodded "The bath felt great and the headache ceased a little. Thanks, Maura" She told me.

"Nothing to thank me for" I answered and caressed her warm cheeks smiling.

Jane came out of the kitchen carrying the tray when "Well, I think this isn't needed upstairs anymore" Jane joked and carried the tray to the table "This will make you feel better, my Ma used to give it to me and my brothers every time we felt bad and it helped a lot" Jane smiled kissed her forehead, lingering her lips a bit longer to read her temperature. "You still very warm, love. So, eat and bed, got it?" she finished.

"Yes… Thanks Jane" she said shyly looking at the steamy bowl in front of her.

"It's our job, sweetheart" Jane smiled and rubbed my shoulder.

We finished dinner eating in relative silence, just broke by some casual questions from the kids. We finished and the kids took their respective plates to the sink and then went to finish their homework before bed. Megan started to gather the thing over the table and carrying to the kitchen. "Ok, enough" I said "You, go to rest. It's not an option" I sternly said.

She smiled and placed the things on her hands on the sink "Go to sleep, baby. You need it" I said and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Good night. You'll see tomorrow you will feel better" I smiled.

"Good night" She answered and left the room.

We finished of clearing off the kitchen and put the kids to sleep, before we went to our room we checked on Megan who was sound asleep, wrapped in a fluffy throw and her arms tugging her bear. Jane and I smiled lovingly at the sight. We went to our room and got changed ready to go to bed after a long day.

"Have you seen that bear before?" Jane asked curiously.

I shook my head "No, first time" I answered "But obviously gives her comfort. Probably is something from someone she loved" I said.

"It most has" Jane answered "Aw! We can't deny that she looks so cute with that thing wrapped around her arms" Jane smiled

"You are certainly right, my love" I lovingly said.

Jane sighed "I just remembered tomorrow is Saturday, it feels so great to say that" Jane commented.

I laughed "If I recall you have to go to the office in the morning" I said.

Jane groaned a little and hide her face in the pillow "Why you'd have to destroy my happiness" she exclaimed.

"Aw, come on, Im just being diligent and remembering you" I said chuckling a little.

"Well, diligent or not I'm not that happy anymore, I had my mind set on spend the whole day with my babies and my gorgeous wife" Jane said, a hint of sadness showing in her voice. She rolled on the bed and started to kiss me passionately, caressing my abdomen.

"Ok, detective, if you go a little bit further you'll be really tired tomorrow morning" I mischievously said.

My wife sighed resignedly "You're right, but I promise to finish this tomorrow" She said kissing my lips once again. "Good night, my love" she said.

"Good night, honey" I said kissing her lips one last time before going to sleep.

I woke up around three in the morning wanting to go to the bathroom; I did and after I decided to check on Megan. I carefully got out of Jane and mine's room going to Megan's. I reached the door and found it open, I picked my head inside I noticed she wasn't there which was intriguing. I went downstairs and noticed that the kitchen had the lights on.

I saw Megan leaning against the kitchen counter with her head hanging low and the kettle on the stove. "Are you ok, sweetie?" I asked her. She didn't even startled; she just lifted her head and leaving clear she was feeling awful. I got closer to the girl and placed my hand on her forehead. "The fever hasn't dropped" I hummed "Why don't you go to the living room and lay on the couch, I'll bring you some hot chocolate" I said.

She looked incredulous at me "hot cholate? Who are you?" she asked joking.

"You deserve some spoiling" I answer "Go lay down" I said.

She walked out of the kitchen and I rapidly prepared the beverages taking them with me to the living room. She was on the couch, sitting in one of the ends resting he head on the armrest and the Tv on, on a cartoon channel

"Here you have it" I said handing the mug to her.

"Thank you" she answered and sipped from the cup.

I sat on the other end of the couch and we both enjoy the hot liquid watching Toy Story "so, honey. Can I ask you something?" I asked her.

"Yeah, sure" she answered.

"I never saw that teddy bear before, how come?" I curiously asked.

Her already fevery blushed face turned a darker shade when I asked "It's just something that I have since I can remember and well, it makes me feel good" she shyly answered.

"Well, I think is cute" I commented, she smiled and so did I. "Next time that this happen, you can come to me or Jane, you don't have to do this alone" I said.

"It's three in the morning, I wouldn't wake you up and besides I'm old enough to do myself a cup of hot chocolate. Even though I really appreciated you did it, it's really good" she said ashamed.

"Anytime" I said "And yes, you are right you can deal with things on your own but this is definitely something you need someone, not because of the hot chocolate but because sometimes when you are sick someone's company might make you feel better" I assured her.

She remained silent for a few minutes and put the mug on the coffee table in front of us "You right" she said softly.

"What?" I asked not sure what she meant.

"Having company is making it a little more bearable" She said.

I smiled widely "Well, I'm always near, we all are" said heartfeltly. She smiled and rested her head on back of the couch watching the movie. When I finished my hot chocolate I saw she was out cold again so I adjust her body so she was lying across the couch. I went upstairs and took her throw and the teddy bear from her room and covered her and placed the toy in her arms which she unconsciously tugged in her arms. I smiled lovingly at the sight and kissed her forehead "Sweet dreams, sweetheart".


	16. When the Gun Goes Bang, Bang, Bang!

_**Hello everyone and welcome!**_

I have to say that this was one of hell of episode to write. There's a different approaching in this episode, is written in a general point of view because writing everyone's would have been impossible, I tried to do my best to be true to the original episode but trying to be original as well. some dialogues are from the actual episode and some are changed. I hope you like it. I feel like there was no good moment to ended it so I hope I did it right! I'm not sure if I could accomplish and do justice to the episode. I just hope you like it!

Please, let me know your thought of the chapter and the story itself. Any questions, suggestion, comment or review is very welcome and appreciated  
If there's any grammatical error, please let me know!

Thank you so much for all the support you have been giving me, I wouldn't be able to do this without you guys! Really, thank you so much! Love you.

 **B. M. Adams  
** **Xoxo...**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from R &I, just the plot and OCs

* * *

 _ **June/11/2010**_

"Someone is feeling good this morning!" Said Jane smiling "Good morning, sweetheart" she told the girl.

"Morning and yes, after the worst weekend in ages, we can say I'm getting better" the teenage girl said smirking. She walked to the drawer to pick her usual mug but she didn't find it there "Sorry, Jane. Have you seen the white mug…?" She intended to ask but was interrupted by a full mug of tea that Jane prepared for her "Thank you" she answered and sipped from the cup.

"Your welcome, sweetie" she said kissing Megan's temple and passing by her picking the thing she will need to make the sandwiches for breakfast and lunches "I know this is not what you're used to but Maura had to go to an early meeting today so…" She said picking the things she needed for making the lunches.

"That explains the pancakes for breakfast" Megan Joked "You need help?" she asked after.

"There's no need, sweetheart. But can you go upstairs and tell the kids to shake a leg, please?" she asked and Megan obeyed, she went upstairs. Jane remained in the kitchen working on the kid's lunch. Moments after Megan came down the stairs with just Lily by her side, holding the teenage girl's hand,

"And where's Lucas?" Jane asked while cleaning her hands greeting the little girl. "Morning, baby" she said kissing Lily's cheek.

"Finishing his bag" Answered Megan and sat in one of the stools eating a pancake Jane placed in front of her. Lily did the same and sat next to Megan silently eating her pancakes.

"Smuckers? Ok, that's not exactly the Jelly Maura likes" Megan commented seeing the jar on the counter top.

Jane chuckled softly "Yes, but she doesn't need to know and besides PB&J's aren't as good with that unsweetened jelly Maura likes" she excused herself "And you will keep that little, beautiful mouth shut" she finished smirking, pointing at Megan with the butter knife full of jelly.

"'bout what?" Megan said, shoving a piece of pancake in her mouth while she smiled.

"Attagirl" the brunette smiled and winked at her. She finished the last lunch bag and handed them to Megan and Lily respectively "Grilled chicken and avocado, apple and orange juice for you, little baby girl and turkey breast, lettuce and tomato, any kind of sauce on that weird looking brown bread only Maura and you like, grapes and apple juice" Jane explained while she eat. Megan looked impress that she knew she liked that kind of sandwich and about the grapes, she never thought that they would pay so much attention to her likes and dislikes but she also knew they were very observant and attentive so she didn't even motioned it.

"Thanks, Jane" Megan said.

"Thanks, mama" Said Lily taking the last bit of her pancakes.

"You're welcome, babies. Now, go brush your teeth" Jane said and Lily immediately jump off of the stool and ran upstairs and Lucas entered into the kitchen. "Finally! What took you so long, young man?" Jane asked.

"I couldn't find my math book, sorry" He excused himself and jump on one of the stools and was given a plate and the bag with his lunch. "What's this?" he asked curiously.

"PB&J sandwich, a banana and milk" Jane winked at the kids whose eyes widened "Thanks, Mama!" The kid happily squealed.

"Your welcome" she said victoriously.

Megan laughed softly and carried her empty plate to the sink and washed it with her Mug and Lily's plate "Sweetheart, there's no need for you to wash the dishes" Jane commented before sipping her mug full of coffee.

"There's no problem, Jane" Megan assured and kept on washing what was dirty on the kitchen.

"Hey, go to brush your teeth and be ready, I'll finish here" Jane said standing from her seat and approaching to the sink looking determined at Megan "Go, now" she stated.

"Yes, ma'am" she answered and went upstairs to do so. Lily came down the stairs and sat on the stool resting her head on the counter almost falling asleep again, Jane cleaned the kitchen and was ready to leave. Lucas went upstairs to brush his teeth while Megan came down ready.

"Jane, can I ask you something?" the girl shyly asked.

Jane laughed softly "technically you already did, sweetheart" Jane joked "Come on, shoot" She said right after.

Megan suppressed the desire to roll her eyes and laughed instead "Ok, for History I have to write an assay with a partner and he offered his house to do it there, tomorrow after school. His dad will pick us up. Is there any problem if I go?" She asked a bit ashamed.

Jane looked lovingly at her "Of course, there's no problem. But I want to know his name, his parents' names and one of his parents must be at home, Ok?" She adamantly said

Megan got nervous "Well, his name is Garret Lane but I don't know much more. I'll ask him today. Thanks, though" she said.

"You're welcome. And maybe all that sounded exaggerated but I just want to be sure you're safe" Jane said rubbing Megan's light brown locks.

The teenager nodded "I get it" she said softly.

Jane smiled and looked at her watch becoming aware of the time "Lucas, you have 10 seconds to come down or we'll be late" she yelled.

Lucas right after came running down the stairs "I'm here" he said. All four went to the cruiser and jumped inside, driving in silence towards the school.

"Good bye, babies. Be good, be safe" She said blowing a kiss to them.

Both kids jumped out of the car "Goodbye, mama" They al unison said.

"Bye, Jane" Megan answered before going out of the car. The brunette waited for a few seconds until they disappeared inside the building before heading towards the Boston Police Department building.

She couldn't even reach her desk because Korsak appeared at the entrance hall "Rizzoli, we have a case, come on" he said graving his jacket from his chair.

"I already informed Dr. Isles" Frost stated.

Jane groaned a little and turning around "So, what do we have?" she asked while walking to the elevator.

"A cop's been shot. Danny Clarke, from the Drug Unit" Korsak sighed.

"Yeah, I met him at the academy" Jane said angrily. They got out of the elevator and ran towards their cruisers, going to the crime scene.

While they were checking the murder and the evidence Cavanaugh came to the detectives and the cordoned off area "He was undercover" He started "I sent him to gather more information about the case of the murdered truck drivers in Charleston" he finished sighed guiltily.

"On my case? Without telling me" Korsak exclaimed angry.

"That was my decision" He stated and gathered all of the agents in the place "I want all of the agents investigating this case. Until new notice I just want the receptionist at the headquarters. Understood?" he commanded.

Cavanaugh was about to leave the precinct when Bobby Marino, Danny's partner, came infuriated into the place "You!" He yelled "If you would've kept us together Danny would still alive" he said approaching towards Sean with clear intensions of beat him down but was help be two officer before he could do anything. "Get off me" he said to the officers "I just hope you have a good reason to have sent him alone" Bobby said before leaving the warehouse.

"Hey, Meg" Garret shout.

I turned around and so him walking fast toward me "Hey" I said.

"Mm…How are you?" He said nervously.

"I'm good, thanks. You?" She asked in return.

He rubbed the back of his neck "Fine" He smiled "Have you asked your parent's about tomorrow?" he asked.

I looked ashamedly at him "Yes, They said yes but they need to talk with one of your parents first. They are kind of… overprotective" I answered.

"That's no problem, I get it. I'll text you his name and number" he said. He wanted to say something more but the bell rang and both went to class. The day passed as usual for the teenage girl but mid-morning the received an announcement, they last period's teacher had an emergency and had to leave and due to the short notice the school board couldn't find a replacement so being the last period they could leave early. In between two classes Megan managed to call Maura.

Maura was on the autopsy room finishing Danny's autopsy when her phone went off "Hello, sweetheart. Is everything ok?" Maura answered, puzzled by Megan's call.

"Hi, Maura. Yes, everything is fine but the principal informed us that we have the last period free due to an emergency our teacher had" I informed "I wanted to know if I could walk to the house" she asked finishing.

"I don't know honey, it's a really long walk" she said and thought something that could work out "Better yet, the station is less than half a mile from the school; you can come here and hang out on my office. I don't really want you walking alone" she proposed.

Megan rolled her eyes "Ok, that's ok by me" the girl said.

"Great, do you remember how to get here, right?" Maura asked.

"Yes and in case, I have google maps" Megan joked.

Maura chuckled softly "Ok. Please call me if anything happens" she finished.

"Sure, I'll do" Megan answered.

"Well, perfect, see you here later. Have a good rest of school day then. Bye, love" Maura said.

"Thanks, you too. Bye" Megan said and hung up the phone. She rapidly walked to her locker looking for a book for her next class. After find what she needed, she walk to her class room. She sat there paying as much attention as she could while her algebra teacher spoke.

After algebra the bell rang announcing lunch time, Megan was gathering her things when Christina, one of the girls that has showed her around called her. "Megan!" she yelled.

Megan looked at her and waited for the girl to continue "Why don't you came with us and after lunch I can show you the music room, I've hear you play some instruments" she said.

Megan puzzled looked at her and couldn't resist the need to ask "Sure…but how do you know that?"

"I knew you'd ask that" she laughed "My father is the vice-principal and he told me. Technically he isn't allowed to disclose your information to students but he thought it was a good idea for you to know that apart of the school" she said smiling.

Fair, enough" Megan exclaimed and went with Christina to the cafeteria. They arrived and the table they picked was empty so they sat and waited for Christina friends to arrives.

"So, how are you doing so far, you like the school" Christina asked.

"Ok, I guess. I like it" Megan answered taking her sandwich out of the bag. When she took everything out of the bag she noticed a little paper on the bottom of the bag, she picked it _"Have a good day, sweetheart. Love you –Mama"_ read it; Megan felt a lump building in the back of her throat. She could clearly remember when she was younger and her mother was more at home, she used to write little messages in her napkins. She kept on looking at the note for a few seconds and Christina noticed that she her eyes were glossy.

"Meg, are you ok?" She asked curiously.

She came out of her trance "Yeah, Yeah" she answered not taking her eyes from the note.

"Is that note from your mom, huh?" She answered "My mom used to do that, before" she said, her voice sounding sad.

"Used to?" Megan asked automatically.

The girl sighed "Yep, she died like six years ago… cancer" she answered, sadness filling the atmosphere between both girls.

Megan could totally relate with the feelings of her friends and wanted to give her some comfort so she placed her hand on the girl's "I understand" she said sympathetically. The blonde looked puzzled at her "Both my parents and sister died recently" Megan said softly, almost whispering.

Christina's eyebrows narrowed in confusion and she was about to ask about what Megan just said when the rest of her friends came.

"Hey! I see you've met my sister" said Garret who approached to the table.

Megan was surprised she never imagined that Christina and Garret were related "It seems so" Megan said smiling politely.

"Yes, this douche is my brother… twin brother" Christina said rolling her eyes.

"Awesome" Megan laughed. They all started to talk about everything and nothing until they finished and due to their teacher being out of school each one took their own way.

"See you, tomorrow" Said Garret smiling, saying goodbye.

"Sure" Megan responded, tackling her road towards the headquarters.

Jane was back at the station interrogating Bobby about Danny and about the details of the case when Frankie came in to the bullpen.

"Janie" Frankie said approaching to his sister.

"What?" she asked.

"Officers from sector six had brought in a girl that was arrested last night for possession and said she can identify the shooter" Frankie informed his sister.

"If we forget her case, right?" Jane smirked; knowing where this all was going.

Frankie nodded affirmatively "She's waiting in the interrogation room number 2" he stated.

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute" the detective said, taking her gun from her belt and putting it inside the drawer on her desk. "I'll be back soon" she said to Bobby, before leaving the bullpen with Frankie.

Frankie went downstairs and Jane reached the room and got inside "I'm detective Rizzoli" she presented herself "I've been informed that you were at the warehouse where the shooting happened and also that you saw the shooter. Can you identify him" she said adamantly and firmly.

"I won't say a thing until you assure me that I'm not going to jail" the woman said defiant.

Jane got angry at her words "You know that occult information about the murder of a cop is penalized act?" Jane said "It's called obstruction of justice and you can go to jail for that" she smiled defiantly at the woman.

"A cop?" the woman fearfully said "I didn't know he was cop!" she exclaimed and got very nervous, she stood from the chair "I have to go" she said but Jane grabbed her arm and pulled her down to the chair.

"You're not going anywhere" Jane said firmly "Did you see his face?" she asked again.

"Ye-yes, there were two" she said shakily "I did and those are bad guys" she said at the verge of a panic attack "There are going to come and kill us" her breathing becoming hectic and heavy.

Jane tried to calm her down by placing her hand on her forearm "Ok, calm down" she said softly "Can you identify them?" she asked again.

She nodded franticly "Yeah, but what I have to do. I don't know. I don't know!" she said panicking. Jane continue to calm her down and trying to get as more information as she could.

Meanwhile Megan arrived to the police department, she entered and before going downstairs she went to the café for some tea for herself and Maura and coffee for Jane, she thought that would be a nice gesture. She noticed that the station was emptier than it usually was. She ordered and while waiting for her order she saw three men entering in the building and asking something to the guard in the reception.

"Here's your order" The man behind the counter said to Megan.

"Thanks" she said grabbing the coaster. She was about to get inside the elevator she saw one of the men aiming a gun to the cop of the reception. In a matter of second he shot three times. Megan saw everything happening in slow motion, the girl moved to the opposite wall trying to hide herself from the shooters.

"Take his gun" one of the men said. She saw the door to the emergency stairs and immediately got inside as silently as she could but tripped and dropped the coaster before getting in, making the gunman to shot at where she was and grazing her arm. She placed one of her hands on her mouth to avoid making any noise and the other over the graze to try to stop the bleeding. She saw a little space under the stairs where she hid. She heard the door opening and footsteps. She remained silent and holding her breath.

"Someone was here but ran" the man said and left the stairway.

"We'll get that bastard later. Now, Block any phone signals... Shut the power down…Go to the rooftop and vigil the street... You, go to the right wing and keep it clear…" She heard and after that the power went out. She didn't remain there anymore and started to run down stairs but hear more shots in the distance making her running even faster towards the nearest safe place she could find.

Jane was still interrogating the witness when the lights when off "Oh my god! Oh my god! They are here, they are going to kill us" the woman started to scream.

"Clam down!" Jane yelled and pulled down once again "It's just blackout, might be a fuse" the detective said calmly. Jane grabbed her phone and tried to contact Maura but she didn't have any signal. "Damn it!" she said under her breath.

"We have to get out of here. They are going to kill us" the witness kept repeating. Jane was trying to think what to do and instinctively tried to grab her gun "Damn it!" Once again she said, remembering that she had left her gun on her desk. "I need you to be quiet, I'll get us to a safe place" she said.

The woman nodded vehemently. When Jane grabbed the doorknob of the back door they heard gun shots and that made her act even faster. She shushed the woman again and started to run as quietly as she could to the stairway.

She sneaked up to the mezzanine in between two of the floors when both heard another burst of shots and people running towards where they were. Jane started to get scared but and the woman with her stared to sob loudly "Shh!" she exclaimed when she heard people entering inside the stairway but fortunately the shooters went downstairs. "Stay here, you're safer" she said to the shaky woman on the corner, knowing both were hopeless without her gun.

"Don't leave me" she repeatedly begged.

"I'll be back soon" she said standing up and walking towards the door she entered in the bullpen and found one officer dead and the whole office made a mess "What are this man looking for?" she asked to herself. She ran to her desk and looked for her gun but she just found the case. The detective damned herself for not leaving it in her belt and tried to call again by the landline but just as cellphones, the line was dead. By this time her frustration and worry were invading her. She returned to the stairs and grabbed a walkie talkie on the way.

When she arrived to the door heard screaming coming from the witness and before she could open the door and heard another burst of shots. She stood at the door frame abashed because one the man aimed his gun at her willing to shoot her mercilessly. The time stopped for her, her mind was filled with images of her kids and Maura. Maura, she remembered that her wife was in the building. She prayed for her to be safe and herself for have the time to see her wife and kids at least one more time.

"Bang! Bang! Bang!" was all she could hear. She opened her eyes and saw the gunman in the floor hopefully dead and saw Bobby wounded appearing on the stairs. He checked the woman's pulse but there was none "She is dead" He informed Jane.

"Are you ok?!" Jane asked worried "Can you walk?"

He nodded "Yes, but we cannot go out. There are people watching the exits" he said angry.

"Who are this people?" Jane asked trying to make all that made sense. Bobby shrugged and shook his head.

He looked "she said something?" he asked.

"She could have identified the shooter" Jane said burying her face on her hands. She was trying to think how to get to Maura and get them out safe and sound when a voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Janie!" the voice reputedly said.

The detective stood up and saw her brother climbing with difficulty up the stairs "Frankie" Jane exclaimed running down the stairs.

"I'm fine, just a graze" Frankie said in anticipation of the question Jane was bound to ask.

"We have to find Maura" she said. Bobby came downstairs and the three of them started to walk through the hall of the basement when Jane heard someone approaching. She gestured the men to keep quiet and Bobby aimed his gun to the hall being prepared to shoot if necessary. They stared at the end of the hall, waiting for someone to appear but instead they saw something peaking from the end of the wall, like a black squared thing; they all looked puzzled at each other "Who is there?!" Jane asked with a firm, intimidating voice.

"Jane" they heard and the brunette realized that the voice came from her daughter; that was the unmistakable deep voice of her daughter. She got even more terrified at the acknowledgement that one of her children was inside the building were a band of gunmen were killing everyone that dare to step in their way to find wherever they wanted.

Jane let go of Frankie and started to walk "Meg, is that you?" she asked. The girl appeared and Jane ran towards her and pulled her in in a tight hug "Oh my god. What are you doing here?" she asked not letting go of the girl "Are you ok?" she nervously said pulling away from the teenager and checking her body for any visible bruise or wound. Her face became even more worried when she saw the improvised bandage she had in her arm "You were shot?" she exclaimed terrified.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. It's just a graze" the girl said trying to ease the older woman's worry.

Jane let a breath out "Maura will clean that up. Thank god you're ok" she whispered pulling her in again.

"I'm sorry for disrupt your moment but we have to move" Bobby said from behind.

Frankie came after him "You ok, kiddo. What are you doing here?" he asked stunned, involving her with his un-injured arm and kissing her head. She nodded and helped him walk.

"Yes! Why aren't you in school?" Jane said still holding Megan's hand.

"Long story. But his right" she said pointing out at Bobby "These people are not playing around. We have to get out" Megan commented adamantly but her voice was filled with worry and fear.

Jane nodded and they started to walk towards the autopsy room "Maura! Maura!" Jane yelled whispering. "Take him to one of the tables" Jane said to Megan and Bobby whom were helping Frankie to walk.

"What?!" He exclaimed "The autopsy table already?" he said joking.

"Not funny" Megan said.

"She's right, dude" Bobby said "I'll watch the entrance" he said after placing Frankie on the table

Jane walked to her wife's office "Maura, are you here?" she repeated.

The medical examiner stood from the down her desk where she was hiding "Oh my God! Jane" she said to herself and went to the voice that came from the morgue.

"Oh! Jane. I'm so glad that you are fine" She said launching herself at the brunette's arms and giving her a kiss "Oh my God, Jane. Megan is in the building. We have to find her, she's in danger!" she said her voice terrified and mortified" she said, her breathing becoming erratic.

"Maura, calm down" Jane said placing her hands on the blonde's shoulders "Meg is safe and sound at the morgue with Frankie and Bobby. She's fine" Jane said easing her wife's worry.

"Oh! Thank god" she said hugging Jane tightly again letting a few tears roll down her cheeks "Jane they are looking for something, they were looking in the evidence locker something but they didn't find it" Maura commented.

"We'll figure that out later, now I think you and I need to see our baby" Jane exclaimed looking lovingly at her.

Maura wiped her tears again and nodded smiling "I do, I really do" she said.

They walked to the morgue Maura let a breath out she didn't even know was holding when she saw Megan leaning against the autopsy table in front of Frankie rubbing her forehead.

A smiled appeared on Megan's face seeing Maura walking rapidly to her. Maura immediately pulled Megan in as close as she could "I'm sorry, sweetheart" she said a couple of times.

"Maura, there's no need for apologies. You didn't know this would happen" Megan said not pulling out of the blonde's embrace.

"Let me see that wound" she said worriedly. She took the piece of fabric from the wound "It doesn't look too bad. It'll need stitches, thought." she commented and saw Megan flinching at the idea. "Jane, Please. I need some cotton balls, iodine, gauze and tape, please" she asked Jane who immediately looked for the things Maura needed.

"Here" she placed the things on the table and hold Megan's hand and kissing her temple.

"This might sting a little, baby" Maura warned. She applied the antiseptic and placed the gauze, taping it to her arms; Megan didn't even flinched thought out the process "All done, Baby" Maura said and kissed the bandage. After Maura finished with Megan she examined Frankie who had a pretty nasty wound on the leg near the femoral artery which caused him to be disoriented and almost unconscious due to the massive blood loss. They heard burst of shots repeatedly coming from the outside.

"We need to get out of here" Jane said becoming impatient. But before anyone could say something they heard a voice that didn't belong to any of the presents in the autopsy room.

"That's Korsak" said Frankie and Jane remembered that she had a walkie talkie.

"Korsak, is that you?" she said.

"Jane! Where are you?" Korsak asked.

"We are in the autopsy room. I'm with Marino, Frankie, Maura and Megan" she responded.

Korsak frowned "Megan, as in your daughter?" he asked "What is she doing there"

"Long story" she exclaimed "Frankie and Marino are wounded, is there any way to get us out of here right now?" she asked

"Jane there are shooters on the roof, going in or out is impossible" Frost shouted.

"Korsak, they are looking for something" Jane commented.

"Do you have any evidence from this morning's crime scene?" Korsak asked again.

Jane thought for a minute "Yeah, just the cigarettes but I still have them" she said in realization that that might be what they are looking for. She looked for the package and while she was trying to figure out what was their interest in them.

"What might be in them?" Bobby commented and left the door to see the cigarettes.

"Dropped the gun" said a man that entered in the morgue aiming an MP5 at them and Bobby placed the gun on the floor "You, dropped the radio. Now!" he said rageful. Megan instinctively turned around and faced the man, the same guy that shot the officer at the lobby. Jane did as asked and placed it on the floor.

"Give me the cigarettes!" He commanded "You have three seconds or the girl dies" he said pointing the gun at Megan. Maura immediately placed herself in front of the girl.

"Calm down!" she angrily said "I have the package here" she said. She reached the jacket and pulled the cigarettes out of the pocket.

"Give them to Bobby" he said. Jane's eyes went wide and launched the package at him, not believing what was happening.

Bobby grabbed it and took the plastic bag off. He reached inside and took one of the cigarettes out and looked at it carefully "It's his camera" he said.

Then everything clicked in Jane's mind and understood why they had killed Danny, he knew that Bobby was the dirty cop and he could have put him and his organization behind bars "He knew you were behind all this, right?" she said "That's why he had the micro and the camera"

"If he would have stayed away he might be alive" Bobby said "He looked for his own dead. I didn't want to kill him, but he stocked his nose in the wrong place. I had no option" he finished.

"And you killed the witness" Jane said.

He laughed "She was just a druggie" he said malevolently.

"Son of a..." she said but didn't finish the phrase.

He smiled "Yeah, I am" he said and laughed again.

Unexpectedly he aimed his gun and shot the other guy. Jane through herself to one side and Megan pulled Maura towards the other end of the table and Frankie was lying in it. After the guy felt on the floor Jane placed herself in front of her daughter and wife.

"But I'm also a fucking hero" he said approaching to them "And now that I have what I wanted, I'll stay here waiting to be rescued" he said smiling. What he didn't note was that Maura was pressing the button of the walkie talkie with her foot and Korsak could hear everything.

Bobby then went to the dead body of his colleague and grabbed the weapon he was using "But before I'll kill you all. Don't worry, I'll kill you two first" he said, referring to Jane and Maura "So you don't have to see you little girl die" he exclaimed. The horror filled Maura and Frankie's face but Jane and Megan's remained neutral, like they were shocked.

"I won't do that if I were you, Bobby" said Korsak through the radio "This is over, Bobby"

Bobby's face changed and now the sadistic smiled was replaced by rage. He approached to the women and grabbed Jane "You're coming with me" he said and took her by the neck pressing his gun to her skull.

"No! No!" Maura said trying to stop him.

"Stay there or I'll kill her" he threatened.

Megan grabbed Maura from behind avoiding her to run after them. Than a loud explosion was heard, follow by a lot of smoke and a SWAT team entered in the room. Megan let go of Maura "I love you" Maura said and ran trying to find Jane and Bobby. But the girl didn't think twice and ran after Maura.

Meanwhile Bobby and Jane were in the entrance of the station. He was holding her pointing at her head and the complete police forces were ready to shoot at him but they couldn't because of how tightly against him he was holding Jane. The detective kept on repeating "Shoot him! Shoot him!"

"Come on bobby, let her go, this is over" Yelled frost.

"Drop your guns or I'll kill her!" He demanded.

"Bobby, don't make this worst" Korsak said.

Then Maura came running from the doors of the station followed by Megan who grabbed her not letting her go near them. Everything went back to slow motion; Jane grabbed the gun pulled it against her, in a desperate move to be set free. Bobby pulled the trigger and it went off. The bullet pierced diagonally through Jane's body and hitting Bobby in its way. They both felt to the floor.

Everyone was silent not believing what had happened. Maura cried and screamed at wife waiting for an answer that never came. Megan couldn't say anything, her eyes wide and she was atonic. They all watched at both bodies on the floor knowing the worst and waiting for the best.


	17. There Goes the Wall

**Hello everyone and welcome!**

I hope you like this chapter. I know last one was kind of mixed-opinions chapter and well I know it was really similar to the actual episode of the show but it was necessary to make this one possible. This one is just fluff and a lot of motherly love and family love, I think is the sweetest chapter I have ever written, Lol Hope you like and enjoy!

Please, let me know your thought of the chapter and the story itself. Any questions, suggestion, comment or review is very welcome and appreciated  
If there's any grammatical error, please let me know!

Thank you so much for all the support you have been giving me, I wouldn't be able to do this without you guys! Really, thank you so much! Love you.

 **B. M. Adams  
** **Xoxo...**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from R &I, just the plot and OCs

* * *

 **Megan's POV**

 _ **June/11/2010**_

' _I can't believe all this, I can't believe what happened and mostly I can't believe what Jane did'_ I thought. I kept on replaying the events of the day on my head. In one moment I'm buying coffee and the next one I'm running from shooters trying to save my life ' _Everything feels so surreal, like is happening all over again'_ I was sitting on a stretcher, waiting for the doctor to come and stitch up my graze. Maura was waiting in the waiting area for the doctor to come out and give her some news about Jane. ' _I still can't believe that she shot a guy through herself'._

I didn't want to close my eyes; every time I did it I saw the whole scene once again. I tried to be strong and not succumb but it was playing hard on me every passing second. For a minute I thought that once again I had lost someone I love; yes, I've came to love these people even though I didn't wanted to. I started to get impatient in that room waiting for the doctor to come. I reached the back pocket of my pants and pulled it out but something else fell to the ground. I stood up from the stretcher and grabbed the paper. I realized then that it was Jane's note and I realized how much this affected me, tears threatened to fall down my cheeks. I was afraid for her, afraid of what might happen.

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply taking the little piece of paper to my pocket again. I sighed resigned and sat back on the stretched. Not much after I heard the door opening and thought that it was the doctor to stitch up my scrap but was instead Angela, Jane's mother came in.

"Angela?!" I whispered surprised

"How are you doing, honey?" She asked while closing the door behind her and approaching to her.

"Fine" Megan simply said "Anything about Jane or Frankie?" I asked visibly concerned.

The older woman's eyes softened and smiled; she placed her hand on my knee trying to comfort me in some way "Frankie is ok, some stitches and a blood transfusion. He'll be fine in no time" she said and sighed "Jane's still in surgery" she exclaimed and continued "Don't worry too much about her. She's a tough cookie, honey. She'll be ok" She assured me, caressing my hair. We spent a few minutes of silence before she asked "But, how are you?"

I looked at her knowing where she was going but tried to avoid the subject "I'm ok, it's just a graze" I commented.

"I think you know that I didn't mean your physical state" she clarified "Oh, you have so much of Jane" she added shaking her head "come on, honey. Tell Nonna how you are feeling"

I was taken back by her words _'What on earth do I have from Jane?'_ I thought, even though I was flattered by the comparison I was confused because I couldn't point one thing that Jane and I had in common _'Probably just our sarcasm'_. I sighed knowing that there was no way out than talk "A little shaken up but nothing too major" I said, trying to convince myself more than trying to convince her.

Angela was about to say something when Maura entered in the room, she was looking totally unlike her, her eyes were tired, her face lacked its usual brightness and her smiles was simply not there. She tried to hide the fear on her face by showing a sad smile when she saw us "How are you doing, sweetheart" she said before pressing her lips on my temple.

I nodded and did my best to sound convincing "Fine, Pulling through" I simply said.

She sympathetically looked at me and kissed again my temple "I think you both like to know that Jane is out of surgery" she exclaimed.

"That's great!" Angela said happily "What the doctor said?" she asked then.

"Well, she's out of danger, horrid wound but she'll make a full recovery. She's now in the recovery room, they will let us see her after the effect of the anesthesia has passed." Maura exclaimed while taking a fly away lock of my hair to the back of my ear and smiled. I sighed deeply and finally felt like breathing normally.

In that moment a young, redhead doctor came inside the room "Hello, ladies. I'm Charlotte Dunne" she said rather cheerfully "Let's see that wound" she said while she took the bandage.

"I'll go to see how Frankie is doing" Said Angela robbing my back and patting Maura's shoulder.

Maura looked at me again "Do you want me to stay?" she asked.

I wanted to say 'Yes' right away but I couldn't come to terms with the thought of asking her for comfort and support "yeah, if you want to" I shrugged but by the way she looked at me she must have noticed that I wanted her there. I didn't know what was happening with me and why all of a sudden I wanted to have them close. Maura smiled and grabbed my hand and I held it tightly.

"I'm going to give you a numbing shot, so you won't feel any pain, ok?" The Dr. Dunne said. She grabbed the syringe "You will feel a little jab, ok" she warned.

I nodded and inhaled deeply when I felt the needle piercing through my skin and involuntarily I tighten up my grip on Maura's hand. "I know it hurts, but soon it'll be over, love" Maura whispered in my ear, trying to sooth me and kissed my cheek. I looked at her like a little kid that is afraid of going to sleep in the dark alone. Even though I tried to hide it, I couldn't, since I was a kid I never liked syringes.

The redhead started to stitch me arm up, the anesthetic worked, it numbed the area but I could still feel the pressure, every time she pulled the suture.

"All done" she the redhead said after a while "I'll prescribe you to an antibiotic ointment to prevent infections. If there's any more redness or the color of the wound is close to yellow, come here right away and if after a couple of day the swelling it's not reduced or you have fever, come to see me too" she explained. "And try to keep it dry, take the bandage once every 12 hours and let it breathe for at least one hour before cover it again and after three days don't cover it anymore, just when you shower" she finished and gave Maura the prescription.

"Thank you, doctor" Maura said politely.

"No problem, Mrs. Isles" she smiled and looked at me "And for being a great patience you won this" she said smiling brightly, pulling out a lollipop from her white coat "I know you're a teenager but everybody loves lollipops" she said matter-of-factly.

I laughed softly and took the treat "Thanks" I said.

"You're welcome" The doctor said goodbye and left the room

"What do you say if we go to see if mama is awake?" Maura asked.

I nodded vaguely "Ok" I simply answered, not really in the mood for a talk.

* * *

 **Maura's POV.**

We walked towards the ICU wing of the hospital. Megan walked by my side as if she was walking by inertia, not saying a word. She was a trooper while her arm was being stitched up but I knew better than be blinded by that tough exterior. I was so proud of this girl, not even once I have seen her break or weaken. She had passed through more than she should have already and this just happened, it was hard to try to understand or even imagine what she might have been thinking and feeling. That many thoughts and emotions had to be really confusing. She had lost her family, threw at a group home all of a sudden, have to adjust to new family and new people, new school, a shooting, she just saw Jane almost die and even though she never lost her nerves and never broke down. I knew that this will bill us later but for now, she was being a rock, a really necessary rock we will need.

She got to the reception "Hello, I'm Maura isles, my wife most have been transfer here not long ago. Is she able to have any visits?" I asked.

"Sure, give me a minute to check, ma'am" the nurse said.

"Thank you" I said and looked at the girl by my side, she looked so blank and unexpressive that I was afraid that this mess was her breaking point. I was about to talk to her when my phone rang, I looked at the screen and it was Frost calling.

"Hi, Barry" I answered the phone.

"Hey Maura, I'm with the kids at home. Everything is fine" he said.

"Great, thanks Barry. How are they?" I said rubbing my forehead.

"They are fine, not really understanding why aren't you or Jane here but ok...Mmm… do you want me to tell them something?" he asked.

I sighed deeply trying to find a way to explain this whole thing to two little kids "Don't worry, I'll figure that out in little while. I'm going to see how she is and call you back in shortly, Just tell them we love them" I explained.

"Ok, of course… I'm here if you need anything, Maura" she heartfeltly said.

"I know, thank you Barry" I said and hanging up the phone Angela appeared at the door of the ICU.

"Hey, how is Frankie doing?" I asked her.

"He's just fine" Angela assured "Anything about when can we see Jane?" she asked right after.

"One of the nurses is checking if she can have visits already" Maura exclaimed.

We waited a few more minutes in silence when the same nurse came "Your wife is already resting in her room, you can go in until visitation hours are over at ten o'clock. Please, just two at a time and only immediate family. You can go in when you're ready; She is the room number 106" she informed.

"I'll be in the waiting room" Megan said and without giving time to say anything she left.

I was about to go after her but Angela stopped me "Leave her alone, she needs time to process this" she said.

I nodded knowing she was right. Angela and I walked to the room and when we got there the doctor that performed the surgery was there checking her equipment. "Oh! Hello, Mrs. Isles. Mrs. Rizzoli" He greeted us.

"Hello, doctor" Angela said greeting back.

"Well, you both would like to know that she's doing incredibly well" he commented while writing her stats on the chart.

"That's great to know" I whispered. I looked at Jane next to me on the hospital bed, her unruly hair was tamed in a loose ponytail and her color drained from her rosy and life full, bright face. It hurt to see her like that.

"We give her quite of a good amount of morphine to help her sleep through the night" He said "That will give her time to rest and recover a little bit of energy. I'll monitor her for the night and if everything goes as plan she should be in a regular room by tomorrow night and out of here in a couple of days depending on her recovery" He informed.

I inhaled deeply "Thanks, doctor" I managed to say visibly relieved.

"There's no need to thank me" he said and continued "I recommend you both to stay here until visit hours are over and then go home" he advised "I know is easier to say than do but you need to rest too and being here won't change anything. Due to the exhaustion of her body and the morphine she'll sleep a good ten to twelve hours" he finished.

I nodded vehemently having very clear that he was right, even though I wanted to be with her, I needed to see my kids, hug them and tell them that I love them, and of course, they need to know what happen in some measure. "I know, I know. Thanks" I said.

"I'll let you two have some space. See you in the morning" he said and left the room.

Angela got close to Jane, grabbed her hand and kissed her forehead "Sometimes you're so stupid, Jane" she said softly and I couldn't help but laugh. Honestly I wanted to say that too. Watching the moment Angela was having with Jane, I remembered my own daughter alone in the waiting room. We discussed somethings for a few minutes.

"Angela, I'll be back in a minute" I said and left the room. I reached the waiting room and saw Megan sitting on one of the chairs, her elbows resting on her tights and her hands fidgeting, her head hanging low and her eyes lost in the wall in front of her. It hurt me to see her so lost and retracted.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice that I sat by her side "Hey, sweetie" I said softly.

She came out of her head and looked at me quizzically "You're out?" she asked.

I laughed at her comment "Yes" I said and waited a few second before keep on talking "Angela is with her daughter and I needed to be with mine" I said heartfeltly.

She looked at me with suck poppy eyes that I couldn't help my heart to melt completely for her all over again. I took her hand in mine and said "Angela and I discussed a bit inside and agreed that she would take you home and stay with you until I go back. I'll stay until ten" I said and continued "You know, the kids are bound to ask a lot of questions" I said chuckling "Just tell them the truth, ok. Angela is there to help you is the questions are too much?"

She nodded and lowered her gaze once again "I think you'll be less worry if you go inside and talk to mama. She's asleep but that might be good for both of you" I said.

Megan sighed "Only immediate family, remember" she said sadly.

This also hurt me a lot, the fact that she didn't consider herself part of the family, the fact that she felt like she didn't belong "Baby" I said swallowing a lump in my throat "You're our daughter, you are more than immediate family" I said firmly and her eyes started to welled up "Love, you might have not grown in any of our wombs but you have grown so much in our hearts. You are as much our kid as Lucas and Lily are" I said and I think not many times I had been more honest in my life.

One single tear rolled down her cheek, I looked at her with loving eyes and with my thumb cleaned her cheek. She closed her eyes and hugged me. This was the first time she had initiated a demonstration of love. She grew found of ours and was receptive to them but had never being the forerunner of them. I tightly held her against me just enjoying having her in my arms giving her the comfort and the love we both needed. We remained a good ten minutes in each other's arms. "Somehow you have to truth this, truth is that it doesn't matter the situation you have us" I whispered in her ear. I heard her sniffling which broke my heart even more. I pulled away and noticed that her eyes weren't even red.

"I thought you were crying your eyes out with all those sniffles" I said laughing softly.

"Oh! No, my sinusitis is back" she smiled.

I shook my head "What am I going to do with you" I said laughing. Megan smiled and shrugged. "I love you, sweetie" I said kissing her forehead.

"I love you, too" she whispered almost inaudible. My eyes welled up with tears, this made this day a little less horrible, my heart filled with more love for that girl again and I just wanted to have her in my arms forever.

When we pulled out from each other we saw Angela coming out of the ICU "Why don't you go to mama's room while Angela and I talk a bit here?" I suggested.

She nodded "Ok" said and walked towards the room.

"Is she ok?" Angela asked after she disappeared from our view.

I sighed "She's been through a lot" I said sadly "Her parent's death, the time in that awful group home, this mess" I sighed again "On top that she's just like Jane, she likes to bottle things up and be the strong one even if she doesn't need to be" I said.

Angela placed her hand on my shoulder "You right, is just amazing that Megan didn't come from here. Well she's a little bit shorter but you get me" she joked enlightening the mood. I just laugh at the comment, she was right, Megan has a lot of Jane's traits not physically but all of her mannerisms and personality but if you asked Jane she would say that Megan is all me, her logical and calm self and her impressive ability to say useless facts about everything and her general knowledge makes Jane think she is my daughter. The truth is that she was ours and we weren't letting her go anytime soon.

"Well, when she comes out I'll take us home and... do you want me to tell the kids or prefer to be you?" she asked.

"They are going to ask anyways so tell them the truth, no details, but the truth" I answered.

"Ok, perfect" said Angela. We waited for Megan to come out. About fifteen minutes later she came to the waiting room. She seemed less worry but her eyes were a bit more red, sign that she had been crying.

"I'll be home by 10:30" I said to Megan as she nodded. I cupped Megan's cheeks and kissed Megan's Forehead "Bye, baby. See you in a bit" I said to her and she just nodded again. I said goodbye to Angela and they left. I rubbed my forehead and got back inside Jane's room. I stood leaning against the door frame think that she might be dead right now. Thinking how could I live without her. I moved towards her and grabbed her hand "You can't be so reckless, Jane" I whispered "I can't live without you, our kids can't live without you" I cleaned wiped away a tear. I remained sitting beside her bed, holding her hand all the time.

* * *

 **Megan's POV**

The drive home was eagerly silent, apart from some small talk about how I was feeling we didn't say much. We arrived home and I was feeling exhausted beyond beliefs, this day had worn us physically but mostly mentally but even with all that I didn't feel like sleeping. I looked at my watch and saw it was only 8:40 _'Is this day going to end anytime soon?'_ I asked myself.

We got out of the car and got inside the house, Barry was in the kitchen checking his phone but soon enough he noticed our presence "Hey, how are you, how are Jane, Frankie and doc?" he immediately asked.

"They are all ok. Jane and Frankie are recovering pretty well and Maura is worried sick but fine. Frankie should be home tomorrow and Jane will need a little more of time but she'll be fine" Angela informed him.

The relief was evident on his face "Thanks god" he sighed and looked at me "Ad you, how are you trooper?" he asked.

"Fine, just seven stitches, nothing major" I joked

He laughed "Well done" he said and we fist bumped our fists.

"How are the kids?" Angela asked.

"They are ok, Maura called not long ago and talk to them, I think she told them but it's kind of a hard topic to understand at such a young age" he said "They are upstairs in their rooms" he finished.

"Ok, I'll go to check on them" Said Angela.

"Fine, I'll be heading home" Frost said "If there is anything you need, no matter when or what, call me" he said, saying goodbye he left and Angela went upstairs to see the kids.

I went to the kitchen and took a glass of water before went to my room and get inside the tub. I turned the hot water on as hot as I could stand and let it fill up. I entered in the tub as soon as it was full and just let myself sink in the water leaving my injured arm out of it. I just let myself soak for at least thirty minutes, not moving, not even thinking. My phone pulled my out of my trance; there was a message from Christina "Hey, I saw what happen at the police station, you k?!" the message said.

I signed and finished my bath, got dress and braided my hair, not feeling like drying it and answered Christina's "I'm fine" I simply wrote and turned it off not wanting to talk about this anymore, I just wanted to sleep it all away. I felt a migraine announcing itself so went downstairs to have a glass of water to take the pill. Angela was in the kitchen drinking some tea and reading a magazine.

"How are you feeling, honey?" she asked when she saw me in the room.

"Better, the bath was magic" I answered opening the fridge and filling a cup with water.

"What are you taking?" she curiously asked when she saw the pill in my hand.

"Just acetaminophen, I had some headache" I explained.

She stood up and came closer to me and felt my forehead "You're not warm, thank God. Any other symptom? I knew you were sick during the weekend" she said.

I shook my head "No, just a headache, some sleep should help" I said.

She nodded "You should rest; it's been a hell of a day for all. If you need anything or you're not feeling well come and get me. Goodnight" she said while hugging me.

I nodded and leaned into the hug "Goodnight" I said "And…Mmm, did you talk to the kids, how are they?" I remembered to ask before leaving the kitchen.

"Yes, I talk to them and well they took it as good as possible. Lucas is really worried and Lily cried for some time but I hope they both are sleeping. Something you should do too" she said.

"Sure. 'Night" I said again and went upstairs. When I was walking to my room I heard voices coming from Lucas room and decided to go to see what the kids were up to. I knocked on the door and opened the door slowly. "Is there space for one more" I said.

"Meggie!" Lily squealed and jumped from the bed running towards me, she crashed against my legs hugging me; I leaned and picked her up and walked to the bed "How are you, little one" I asked her but she didn't answered, her head rested on my shoulder and I could tell she was almost falling asleep.

Sitting next to Lucas. "How are you, champ?" I asked him ruffling his hair.

"Nonna told us what happened today" he said sadly "But I think she didn't tell us all" he said whispering trying to kept Lily put of the conversation.

I looked sympathetically at the boy "You know, what Angela said is the truth and yes, Mama is at the hospital but she'll be fine and home really soon" I assured him and looked at the girl in my arms.

Lily looked like she was about to cry "Is mama going to go with the angels, like Lucy did?" she asked, tears starting to roll down her eyes.

I thoughts for a minute not really knowing how Lucy was but knew that I had to ease her fear "Mama will be fine, Lily. You don't have to worry about her, you know better than me that she will not leave you... leave us like this" I said as softly as I could.

The girl sniffed and rested her head back on my shoulder "Why don't I take you to your room and we leave Lucas so he can sleep?" I asked her. The girl just nodded her head sleepily.

"Night, champ" I said and we bumped our fists "You know where I'm" I said and winked my eye.

He smiled "I know" he said and got comfortable under the covers.

I carried the sleepy girl to her room and placed her on her bed "Goodnight, Lily" I said pulling the covers up to her chin.

"Night, Meggie" the girl said and snuggle again her teddy bear.

I left the room and went to mine. I slumped sideways in the bed and placed my earphones in my ear trying to avoid any thought with loud music, spending a good half an hour avoiding the reality "Still awake?" I heard a voice saying. I took one of the earphones and nodded. Maura didn't say anything else but I felt her climbing in the bed, lying by my side, close enough for our shoulders to touch.

"You know, Jane woke up for a few minutes and one the first things she said was if you were ok. I kept on looking at the ceiling letting her words sink in "She tents to worry about everyone else before herself…just like you" she said I then turned my head and looked at her, my brow furrowed in confusion "You've been a rock since you came here, I have seen a teenager acting like an adult. You're so mature and logical. I haven't seeing you break, not even a little and today was beyond horrific and there you are, you manage to not lose your nerves, to think straight, to be strong throughout all. You were even shot, baby! and not even that made you break. You are amazing, you know it?" she said.

I remained silent not utter even a sound "It's ok to break. It's ok to cry, to feel scare and to be overwhelmed" she sighed "Anything you might be feeling is ok…I know I'm not your mother, I know I will never replace her but I'm here for you, wherever there might be, we all are here for you and you're allowed to be a teenager, you don't have to be an adult just yet. Life might have taken much of your innocence but you can still be kid, you need to be" she said. I kept on looking at her not knowing how to answer but I was feeling so, so many things that I couldn't pinpoint one, I just let a tear fall down my cheek. She was right I've been living in fear; fear of get too attached to them and be taken away breaking my heart again, I've been carrying a lot of weight on my own and many emotions I didn't understand.

I took a shuddering breath _'And there goes the wall'_ I thought. And without thinking I rolled and hugged her, placing my head on her chest. Immediately I felt her arms surrounding me and her lips pressed against my hair "I know you are scared and that's ok, I'm too but knowing that Jane will be fine, Lily and Lucas are safe and tucked into bed and knowing that you are safe and sound makes the fear go away" she stated. I just held onto here until I feel asleep, soothed by the steady rhythm of Maura's breathing and the soft sound her beating heart.


	18. Getting Us Closer

**Hello Everyone and Welcome**

First of all, I'm sorry for being absent for more than 3 month, even though I have a good excuse I want you to know what a mess my life had been. Finally I got a new job, which hours are better and let me more spare time to write! Also I have been in the horrible task to find a new apartment and my parent came to stay for a couple of month so the little time I've had I've spent it with them (obviously) and to finish this disastrous few months I've had the worst writers block ever that coupled with my computer's death has been impossible to keep with the updates… But let me finish this saying thank you for still being interested in this story, I really appreciated. Love you all…

Please, let me know your thought of the chapter and the story itself. Any questions, suggestion, comment or review is very welcome and appreciated  
If there's any grammatical error, please let me know!

Thank you so much for all the support you have been giving me, I wouldn't be able to do this without you guys! Really, thank you so much!

 **B. M. Adams**  
 **Xoxo...**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from R &I, just the plot and OCs

* * *

 **Megan's POV**

 **June/12/2010**

" _Run…Bang…Bang…Screams…More bangs…Keep running…Their faces…"_ everything was replaying in my mind nonstop. I woke up on the bed alone and covered with a throw that wasn't there before. I was panting, trying to catch my breath and my heart was racing inside my chest. I sat at the edge of the bed rubbing my sweaty temple trying to calm myself, turning my head I looked at the clock on my nightstand, reading that it was 3:27 am; I stood from the bed and went to the bathroom to wash my face and change to some fresh pajamas.

Looking in the mirror right after splashing some cold water in my face and spotted the bandage in my upper arm, I looked at it for a few second and after that, I just change into some fresh clothes and made my way to my room again and stood in the middle of it not sure what to do next. I sighed and decided to go downstairs and take a cup of chamomile tea to calm my nerves a bit. I climbed down the stairs as silently as possible and reached the kitchen, I didn't even bother myself with putting the kettle on the stove; I just filled a glass up and put it in the microwave. Right after taking the hot cup out of the microwave I put a bag of tea and let it sit for a minute. I was sitting on one of the stools of the kitchen with my elbows on the counter top holding my head. I was tired but didn't feel like going to sleep, too many things on my head for it.

I was too immersed in my own head to notice someone entering inside the kitchen "Meg?" a little voice whispered.

I turned around startled to find Lucas at the doorframe rubbing one of his eyes and his hair all messy from the bed "Hey, little man. What are you doing awake at this time?" I asked him.

He shrugged and climbed onto the stool next to me not saying anything. We remained silent for a couple of minutes until he looked at me and looked at the bandage on my arm "Does it hurt?" he asked.

Smiling I looked at him and shook my head "No, it doesn't anymore" I answered.

"But it did?" he asked again.

I took a sip of the hot beverage and nodded "It did but mo…Maura took care of it soon enough" I said nervously _"what the hell was that?!"_ I immediately thought, it did almost slip, almost called her mom. "You're scared, aren't you?" I asked him.

He just nodded and looked at the counter top "We all are, champ" I said reassuringly "But Jane will be fine. She might need a while but she will be as good as she was really soon" I said sympathetically rubbing his hair.

Lucas nodded and continued to look the counter top "Why don't you take a bit of my tea, It'll help you to relax" I advised him. He looked up with quizzically eyes and I just smiled half a smile and placed the cup in front of him. He looked at the cup and hesitantly took a sip. We both stayed there silently accompanying each other. When he finished the rest of the hot liquid in the cup "We should both go to sleep" I coaxed him. Once again the kid nodded and jumped off the stool and I followed him.

"Night" I said to him when we reached the door of his room and kept on walking towards my room.

"Meg?" Lucas called.

I looked back and waited for him to keep talking "I noticed you're scared so…do you want to…to sleep with me?" he said awkwardly "You know, so you won't be scared" he excused himself.

I shook my head and chuckled "Ok…But are you sure it's just because _I'm_ scared?" I asked him still smiling.

"Of course" he said surely, shrugging "Why else?"

Again, I chuckled "Yeah. I'll grab my pillow" I said and rapidly went to my room and picked the pillow up, bringing it with me to Lucas' room. He was sitting on the bed, his head hanging low and obviously tired and sleepy.

"Scoot over, bud" I said and he did. I placed the pillow on the bed and lay on the mattress after turning the lights off. Seconds after resting my head on the pillow could feel the exhaustion washing over me but could feel Lucas moving in the bed and scoot closer to me until his head rested on my shoulder. I was stranged by the gesture. Lucas was never that affectionate to me, let alone for snuggle in bed with me; I could see Lily doing it, she was sweet and always loved to be hugged and held but Lucas never was like that. I just could think in how affected he most has been. I just felt really bad for all that happened and really just wanted for it to be a nightmare from we will all awake soon.

"Meg, you still awake?" I heard Lucas voice a couple of minutes after.

I turned my head and nodded "Yeas, what's up?" I asked.

"You really think that Mama will be ok. Like, for sure?" he asked, the fear in his raspy voice was evident.

I sighed deeply "I think I said it before but Jane is strong and she will not leave you, not like that and not in a long, long time" I assured.

He nodded "Thanks" He said and snuggled even closer to my arm.

"Nothing to thank me for… I'm here if you need me" I finally said. Not even noticing it I was falling asleep, praying for everything to be okay.

* * *

 **Maura's POV.**

I slowly untangled myself from Megan's embrace and went to my room, taking a shower to try to calm my nerves, not really succeeding; and changing my clothes as soon as I could. I laid in the bed and stared at the ceiling thinking how different things might had gone. Any of us could be dead. Without thinking I grabbed Jane's pillow and held it close to my chest, feeling the empty bed was even worse than what I imagined, it felt so wrong without her being in it. I worried about Jane but I knew for sure that she will be fine. She wouldn't leave us, not like this. What really worried me the most were the kids, mostly Megan, Lucas and Lily were little; things are less complicated but Megan had many things running around her young mind. Too many things for a fifteen years-old.

I decided that I needed to sleep so turned my body to the side of the bed and closed my eyes, trying to sleep but finding it harder that what I thought at first. At the end, exhaustion won.

The next morning came way too fast. I woke up from the light peeking through the open curtains of the window. I turned on the bed and grabbed my phone from the nightstand and looked at the screen noticing that it was already 6 am. Lazily and without any energy stood up from the bed and went to the bathroom, splashed some cold water on my face in a useless attempt to wake up. Finally, after finishing in the bathroom I went downstairs and to the kitchen to prepare some coffee. The whole house felt different knowing Jane wasn't here, her sole presence make things so much better and brighter.

But first I took a round the rooms of the kids, first I went to Megan's which was empty and stepped inside not finding her anywhere. I thought that maybe she will be downstairs. Leaving that room I went to Lucas's, to my surprise I found Megan on the bed with Lucas, He was snuggled against her upper body and her arm was around him. I was so touch by the sight that decided to took a picture. This two had never showed much affection towards each other but this was completely melting my heart. After carefully closing the door I went to Lily's who was sleeping like an angel as she always does.

Getting into the kitchen I made coffee and poured some on Jane's mug automatically like every morning but suddenly reality hit me, remembering she wasn't in the shower getting ready. An almost uncontrollable wave of sorrow hit too and wanted to cry so bad but remembered that I needed to be strong, for her, for our kids and for myself.

Rapidly drank the coffee and remembered it was a school day but doubted if send Lucas and Lily. I knew for sure Megan needed at least a day off school, her arm and mind needed some rest. But as I was thinking on not waking her up she came down, with her back pack on her back and her phone on the hand.

"Honey! What are you doing up?" I exclaimed, placing my mug on the countertop of the kitchen and rounding it. Her eyes looked tired and weary. Her always bright expressions were nowhere to be seen and her usual smile wasn't there either.

"School" she just answered surely and stood there motionless.

"You know, I was thinking that maybe today we should all stay at home. We need some time to relax" I said.

She sighed "Maura, I think is a good idea, but if possible, I'd like to go, I can't be anymore behind" she exclaimed determined.

"I get that, Baby and I'm really proud of your overcoming spirit but this time I'll have to keep you from going to school. As strange as it sounds, all of us need it" I said firmly. The girl sighed resignedly, but at the same time she seemed relieved. She left her backpack next to her as she sat on one of the stools. "Why don't I make you some tea and toasts, after I can check up that arm and you can go back to take a nap, I think you need it" I said noticing her teary and tired eyes. I took out the kettle to boil some water for her tea. She smiled but remained silent.

"So, may I know why you and Lucas were sleeping together?" I asked smiling, pouring the hot water on a mug.

Megan looked up, her eyes showed surprise and her cheeks were blushed "Mmm…He asked and well…" she said not really knowing what to say.

"Well, that was very sweet of you" I said proudly, walking towards her and placing the mug in front of her, leaving a soft kiss to her temple.

After Megan finished her tea, I checked her arm, everything looked ok. It was still red and swollen, I knew for sure that it hurt and will take a while to heal properly. Anyway, this will leave a scar, a vivid reminder of that terrible day.

Right after finishing applying the ointment and wrapping her arm up both Lily and Lucas entered in the kitchen "Why didn't you woke us mommy, we're going to be late" Lily pouted.

Megan and I chuckled, looking at each other "Well, good morning to you too, Baby" I exclaimed and gave her and Lucas a kiss and a hug. "Today we're not going to school" I said.

"Yes" exclaimed Lucas excited. And Lily looked quizzically at me.

"Well, I thought we could use today to relax" I explained, taking Lily from the floor and carrying her towards a stool next to Megan followed be Lucas who sat on the other end of the breakfast bar.

Preparing breakfast I watch Lily jumping on Megan's lap and rubbing carefully and sweetly the bandage on her arm and how Megan winked at Lucas who smiled at her. Their relation was blossoming beautifully and that made me just so happy, even thought, I was scared for Jane and I was really sad the she wasn't here sharing this moment with me; this helped to make the day more bearable

"Ok, Kids. I'll be going to stay with mama for the day in an hour or so, Grandma will be here with you" I said to the kids. They all looked sad at me.

"When can we see mama?" Lucas asked, his voice filled with sadness.

"For now just adults can see her but very soon you will be able to see her" said cupping his cheeks "And she will be really happy to see you all" He nodded and took his plate, placing it in the sink and running upstairs. When he disappeared I returned my gaze towards the girl. Lily was hugging Megan and she was obviously crying; she was sobbing and shaking on Megan's arms.

"What's wrong, baby?" I said heartbroken at the sight of my little girl desperately crying.

"I want mama" she mumbled.

I noticed that Megan embraced her harder than before and kissed her hair. I started to rubbed her back "Baby, mama will be here really soon. She needs to be taken care of for now but she will be here snuggling with you really soon" I said sweetly trying to reassure and calm her. She slowly calmed down a bit but never realized her grip on Megan's neck.

"Why don't we go to see some Tv in my room. Huh?" Megan coaxed her. Lily just nodded and remained there, hanging onto her.

I kissed both their heads and they went upstairs too. I leaned onto the kitchen counter and let my head down not being able to stop the tears that came this time. This was getting the best out of all of us. This was hard as it was but watching the pain my kids were feeling was almost unbearable. I started to think how could I explain to them if Jane didn't make it? What would I tell them if she wasn't ok? I have been promising that she will be soon back home but what if she doesn't?

" _Come on, Maura. You can't think like that. She'll be fine"_ I said to myself. I couldn't think like that. The doctor had said it. She'll be in pain for a while and she'll need time to fully recover but at the end, she will be fine.

I dried my eyes and cheeks and went upstairs to get ready. I prepared some things for Jane in a suitcase. I knew she will need to stay in the hospital for at least a few days so some clean and comfortable clothes will be nice. After I was finished and really to leave went to the kids' rooms to say goodbye.

Like before I did a few hours before, I went to Megan's room and checked inside. Lily was lying on the bed, watching some cartoon on Tv, sucking on her thumb and Megan was outside in the balcony, staring blankly at the horizon. She didn't notice I was there.

"A penny for you thought" I said to her softly not wanting to startle her.

She turned her head and shook her head "I was just lost in space" she answered.

I nodded "Well, welcome back" I said smiling. She chuckled and smiled a small smile. I looked at her for a few second "I'm about to leave. Angela should be here in shortly, she wanted to see Jane before coming here" I explained, Megan stared at me nodding her head in understanding "Don't want you to worry, everything will be fine" I said to her convinced and looked inside at the little girl on the bed "I'm so proud of you, you know?" I said; she looked confused "I told you this not long ago. You don't need to carry so much weight on your own. I know you comforted Lucas last night, I know you did the same with Lily this morning so I could rest. Let mama and I take care of you" I said she was still staring at me. I got close to her and hug her "And for God's sake, don't you so courageous" I said referring to the moment when Bobby was point his gun at us.

The girl chuckled slightly "I can't promise that" she mumbled and laughed I just could hug her even harder.

"I'll be back tonight. Please, be careful and not jogging trips without telling Angela" I said after releasing her.

She raised her hands "I can't promise that" she said again and laughed.

Playfully I slapped her shoulder "Love You" I said kissing her cheek and entering again inside the room.

"Too" she said and went back to stared at the horizon.

"Goodbye, baby girl. See you tonight" I said kissing Lily's forehead.

"Bye mommy" she said hugging me "Tell mama I love her, mommy" she added.

I smiled at her "Of course I will. Bye" I said waving at them.

I went down stairs and when to the playroom, finding Lucas there playing videogames "Don't play too much, baby" I said kissing his hair "See you in a while, little man" I said.

"Bye, mommy. See you. Tell mama I love her and I want her here soon" he said hugging me quickly and went back to his game.

"I sure will. Goodbye" I said and left the house going towards the hospital. Twenty minutes later I arrived to the hospital. Before getting inside the ICU I texted Angela who was already at home with the kids. I checked at the front desk and went to Jane's room. She was peacefully sleeping.

I remained at the doorframe admiring her beauty for a while. After several minutes I entered in the room and sat on a chair next to Jane's bed and grabbed her hand, holding her until she woke up forty minutes after.

"Hello, sleeping beauty" I said sweetly, smiling lovingly at her "Did you have a good night?" I asked.

Jane groaned "Yes, until my mom came at 7 am" she said mumbling.

I laughed at her usual bad humor after waking up "How are you feeling?" I asked after.

"Like if I had been shot" she joked and smiled.

"It isn't funny, Jane" I said seriously.

She laughed softly and winced in pain.

"Stop, honey. You can't do so much effort right now" I said to her.

"If laughing is so much effort, this is going to be awfully boring" Jane groaned "That will teach me not to shot myself" Jane laughed.

I shook my head "Come on, Jane!" I said.

After Jane finished laughing she asked somehow concerned "How are the kids?"

I sighed knowing that they were hurting and scared "Well, Lily and Lucas are scared. Lucas is trying to hold himself together and act tough but his just a child" I said and smiled lovingly at the memory of him and Megan sleeping together "He even asked Megan to sleep with him last night" I said to her and showed her the picture I took with me phone.

Jane looked surprised but really happy "Oh my God, they look so cute" she said and looked at me.

"And this morning I didn't send them to school" I said and Jane looked astonished at me "There was no point of sending them, with all this happening they wouldn't be able to concentrate in their work and Megan's arm needs rest" I explained.

She nodded "I totally get it. You did good" Jane exclaimed grabbing my hand "And talking about Megan, How is she?"

"She's ok, her arm is healing well but I'm still worried about her bottling her feelings in order to avoid breaking down. Even though, yesterday night when I arrived home I went to her room and she was lying awake, I laid there with her for a bit and after talking to her she just let herself rest using me as a pillow" I said smiling, remembering the exact moment when she hugged me, placing her head on my chest and just drifted to sleep.

I felt Jane's hand on my "I'm glad that she feels conformable enough to do that" Jane smiled at me. I reciprocated the smiler and the squeeze of her hand. .

"Can you call home; I want to talk to the kids. I think hearing me will calm them and hearing them will help me" Jane said hopeful.

I always loved how much Jane has changed since we met. Never let anyone see her weakness and her mushy side. Now she was all mush and love. "I think is a really sweet idea, Honey" I said rubbing her knuckles, I took my phone out of my pocket and dialed Angela's phone.

"Hello, Angela. How is everything going?"

"Everything is ok, dear. How's Jane?" Angela asked.

I smiled slightly "Good, she's coming back to be her old self" I said smiling at her and making her rolled her eyes.

Angela laughed softly "That's good" she exclaimed.

"Angela, can you please put the kids on the phone. One mama tiger here needs to hear her cubs" I asked her.

"Sure, one moment" She said obviously laughing about it.

A few seconds passed before hearing the soft, sweet voice of Lily's "Mommy?" the girl said through the line.

"Hello, baby. Someone wants to talk to you" I exclaimed and handed the phone to Jane.

The smile in Jane's face was bright and beautiful; her eyes sparkled while she spoke with Lily.

"I can't wait either, baby girl. Really soon will be together, ok. In the meantime, obey Nonna and be my good girl, ok?" Jane exclaimed and slimed. "That's what I like to hear. Love you so much, baby… I love you more" she said and laughed.

Right after Lucas took the phone. They spoke for a little while before she said goodbye just as she did with Lily.

"Hey, ma" Jane said "Can you put Megan on the phone?" she asked.

Jane raised an eyebrow "She asked you first, right?" she said and I remained quizzical about what they were talking about. "Oh. Ok, ok. Well, when she comes back can you tell her to call me back, please… Perfect. Bye, ma. Love you too" she said and hung the phone up.

I looked puzzled at Jane waiting for her to tell me what was going on "She went to clear her mind" she said and after a few second I understood what she meant.

"Doesn't surprise me. When I left she had her running clothes on" I said, sitting again in the chair next to Jane's bed.

Jane after took the phone and started typing "What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Letting her know that I want her at home in one hour" she said and put the phone on the nightstand by the bed "Are they really ok?" Jane asked and exhale defeated.

"I hope so. And if they are not, we'll help them be" I said sure of my worlds and leaned in to kiss Jane's lips.

* * *

 **Megan's POV**

I ran for at least half an hour when my phone vibrated and saw a text message from Maura's phone _"I want you home in one hour and call me when you get there Xoxo –Mama"_ I stopped running, took my earphones out of my ears and couldn't help the little smile that formed in my lips while reading the text. I breathed deeply regaining my breath and started to run back to the house.

When I got home thirty minutes later I found Angela in the kitchen cooking "Oh, hello, honey. Good run?" she asked smiling while she was mixing something in a pot on the stove.

"Yes, really good" I said grabbing a glass from one of the cabinets and filling it with water.

"You know, Jane called like an hour ago and told me to tell that you have to call her when you arrive" she informed "She's pretty eager to talk to you" Angela smiled.

I smiled slightly "Yeah, I know. She texted me"

"She's so impatience" Angela joked and shaking her head.

"Tell me" I said smiling and dialing Maura's phone.

"Hey, sweetheart" I was surprised by Jane's voice answering the phone. Her voice sounded so normal and strong, as it usually was. It relieved me.

"Hey, Jane. How are you?" I asked.

"Like I've been shot" she laughed and groaned playfully afterwards. I assumed Maura slapped her arm for telling such a bad joke.

"Can imagine" I assured laughing.

"See, she got it" Jane said to Maura, who was next to her.

"Yes, you two are impossible" she said loud enough for me to hear it, making me laugh once again.

"So, how was that jogging session?" Jane asked.

"Good" I simply answered.

"I'm glad. Well, I'll let you keep on with your things. Be good, be safe. Love you, sweetheart" she said and inevitably that made my smile.

"I'll sure do. Get well, love you" I said and hung the phone.

Turning back I saw that Angela was looking funny at me. I raised an eyebrow "What?" I said laughing at the way she was looking at me.

"Nothing" she laughed and kept on doing whatever she was doing.

"Ok" I said and left the kitchen going to my room and immediately going inside the shower. I remained there for a while, just enjoying the warm spray against my back. I left the bathroom and I just sat on the bed, resting against the headboard and as soon as I rested my head on it I felt asleep.

Didn't know how much time passed until I felt someone shaking my leg. Opening just one eye I saw a little hand resting on my upper thigh. She smiled slightly "Mommy told me to wake you up for dinner" she excused herself.

"Don't worry, I'll be down in a minute" I told her. She nodded and ran downstairs. I got up from the bed, looked for my slippers and walked downstairs still half asleep.

"Hey" I just said walking in the kitchen.

Maura smiled "Hello, sweetheart. Did you have a good nap?" she greeted me.

"Good, yes" I said and sat on one of the stools and noticed that there was just one plate. Maura served me some chicken noodles soup and I asked her "Is anybody else eating?"

"We already ate with Angela. I didn't want to wake you up" she winked "you should eat it while hot. It's really good" she assured

I stared at the bowl full of soup "Thanks" I said and stared to eat the soup, which indeed was really good. We remained in silence for a while until Maura spoke.

"I'll go to put the kids to bed. I'll be back in soon, sweetie" Maura said and left the kitchen for at least 20 minutes while she put the kids to bed. In the meantime I finish eating and washing the dish and the cup I used. The night was chilly for being summer so I decided to prepare some hot tea. I put the kettle on and meanwhile the water was ready I decided to check my phone up. When I turned it on noticed hundreds of massages and the date and immediately remembered the assignment I had for the next day with Garret.

Rapidly I texted him _"Garret, I'm sorry I've been the worst partner. Something happen and well I've had an awful couple of days. I still can help you with tomorrow's assay, what ca I do"_ I asked him.

He wrote back instantly _"Don't worry, my sister told me what happened. It's all done, don't worry. Just rest and get well"_

" _Seriously, I'm really sorry for leaving you alone in this"_ I texted, really ashamed for leaving all the work to him.

" _No even mentioned it. Get better"_ he wrote and that text was follow by another one _"If you want to talk, just call me"_

I smiled at the text _"Thanks. Good night"_ I finished and left my phone on the counter while I prepared my cup of tea.

Maura entered in the kitchen in that moment "everything's fine?" she asked. I just nodded. "I hope you had put some for me" she said smiling and getting closer to where I was.

I smiled mischievously and grabbed two mugs from the cupboard "Good girl" Maura smiled and softly caressed my hair. "While you making that I'll look for the first aid kit and take care of that arm" she said and left the kitchen again but coming back not much after with the supplies for my arm.

I placed both mugs on the breakfast bar "Thank you" Maura said sweetly. She unwrapped the gauze from the package and took out some antibiotic cream "This might sting a little"

I nodded and breathed deeply while she applied the cream. It did sting. She finished applying the ointment and wrapping in silence, neither of us saying a thing. While drinking the tea I prepared I remembered what Lily said about someone or something the night before and the curiosity was just too much "Mmm… Maura, can I ask you something?" I said hesitantly.

Maura lifted her head from what she was doing and looked at me "Sure. What is it?" she said.

I breathed deeply gathering some strength to ask "Last night before going to bed I went to see how Lily and Lucas were and the asked if Jane was going to die like Lucy…" I paused noticing Maura's saddened face and kept on going "Who-who's Lucy?" I finished asking. Maura remained silent and her expression changed.

I noticed she was hesitant so I decided to stop the topic "Maura, there's no need to tell me, if you don't want" I said honestly, seeing that it was hard for her to speak about it, even though, I was even more curious.

She sighted deeply "No, honey. You should know" she said and placed her hand on my knee "almost two years ago I was pregnant, when I was almost 5 month in I had a miscarriage" she said and it hit me hard, it did hurt me that that happen to this people. I didn't know this and now Lily's face and low, worried voice got sense.

"It was a hard blow to us all, it really deteriorated our relationship, Jane and I almost splitted up. The kids were so, so sad" she remembered. I was regretting a lot asking that question. "But at the end it got us all closer and at least, all of that brought you to us" she finished with a smile but her eyes were really watery and I know she was trying really hard to contain her tears at bay.

"I'm…I'm really sorry Maura, I-I shouldn't have asked" I said really pained by what she told me.

She shook her head "No honey. You have the right to know and yes, is painful to remember but it had brought us good things" she said smiling softly and looking lovingly at me.

Just nodded and retuned the smile. "Still, I'm sorry" I finally said.

Maura got closer to me and kissed my temple "Thanks baby" she said "You know, we haven't discard the idea of trying again" she confessed.

"You shouldn't" I said rapidly "You're great moms, you deserved it" I said without a doubt.

Maura's eyes lighted up and welled up with tears "Thank you, sweetheart" she said hugging me really tight.

"Just the truth" I said surely and got down the stool "I'll go to sleep…are we tomorrow going to school?" said I before leave the room.

Maura was besides the kitchen counter with a goofy smile on her lips and not saying anything.

I looked at her raising an eyebrow "Maura?"

She shook her head "Mmm…" she said and rubbed her forehead "If you feel good enough tomorrow, I don't see why not" she said.

"Great…Good night" I said and left the room, going directly to bed and falling asleep a few seconds before.


	19. This Is Us Now!

**Hello Everyone and Welcome**

Again, I know that it has been way too long of a wait but I'm not going to leave this undone, promise! So lately the writers block has been terrible for me and looking around internet ways to "unblock" this I read that force yourself a bit into writing can help to write. It did! So this chapter is a filler one, the fun is yet to come! Now, I want you to comment me what would you like to happen during their vacations. It can fun, sad, dramatic... WHATEVER YOU WANT! tell me in the comment all of your ideas, You are all part of this and is only fair to let you take part in it! Just again, thanks for still being here!

Please, let me know your thought of the chapter and the story itself. Any questions, suggestion, comment or review is very welcome and appreciated  
If there's any grammatical error, please let me know!

Thank you so much for all the support you have been giving me, I wouldn't be able to do this without you guys! Really, thank you so much!

 **B. M. Adams**  
 **Xoxo...**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from R &I, just the plot and OCs

* * *

 **Maura's POV**

 _ **July/12/2010**_

"Jane! Leave that there! I've told you a thousand times. You can't do so much effort yet"I once again told my really stubborn wife who was lifting a bag full of groceries I just brought from the market.

"Oh! Come on, Maur! It's being more than three weeks. I'm fine" she wined and huffed annoyed. I knew that I was really being difficult for her to remain still and doing not much.

"Yes, but you still need more time to recover" I remind her putting the groceries away and in their respective places.

She rolled her eyes "And what am I supposed to do? Sit still and do nothing for the rest of my life" she said somewhat angry.

"You're so exaggerated!" I said mocking of her dramatic comment "Not for the rest of your life but for the time being, yes!" I answered giving her a quick peck and continued with organizing the kitchen.

Jane huffed and sat on the stool looking at her phone. "Sometimes I think I have 4 children under this roof" I jacked.

"Really funny, love!" Jane said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

A couple of minutes after Megan came down ready to leave the house. "Hey, guys I'm leaving I'll be back before dinner" she said. She'd already talk to me in the morning about going to hang out at Christina and Garret's house but I forgot tell Jane.

"Wow, there!" Jane said standing up from the stool "And are you asking for permission or you just informing us, young lady?" Jane said pretending to be offended.

Megan and I laughed at the comment "second one" Megan answered laughing.

"Don't listen to her" I said to Megan "Bye, sweetheart. See you at 7" she said

"So now you two are ganging up on me? Good, you know, you're losing me…" Jane said over dramatically, crossing her arms in front of her chest making a cute pouting face.

"Bye, Jane" Megan said and kissed her in the cheek.

Jane instantly hugged her "Bye, baby. Be good, be save. Love you" she said as usual.

"Too" she answered.

"Would you like me to drive you?" I asked her before she could leave.

She shook her head "Don't worry Maura, I'll walk. It's really close by" she answered surely.

"Ok, bye, sweetheart. Text me when you get there. Ok?" I told her giving her a goodbye kiss.

Megan left and when I turned around Jane was looking at me with her brow furrowed quizzically and her elbows against the counter. "Jane?" I said trying to taking her out of her trance.

"I think she's passing too much time with that boy" she said not even blinking.

I laughed at her comment "Aww, Jane" I said sweetly and walked towards her and hugged her from behind "Are you thinking that your little girl is having a boyfriend?"

She turned her head and looked at me "I'm not sure but they had passed too much time together since summer stared" she answered.

"Jane, Megan is fifteen, it's just normal that she has a boyfriend" I told her. Jane remained silent "But you never thought you'll be worrying about that this soon, don't you? I asked.

She nodded "Not exactly"

"Ok, mama tiger" I said letting her go "First of all we don't know if they have something and second of all, we can't do much about it if they are" I said, being as logical as possible. I didn't love the idea of Megan dating either but more than guide her through it and keep an eye on her we can't do much more. "Besides, she said Christina and Garret, so it not like a date

"You right, but anyways, don't like him" she said pouting.

"Come on Jane, you don't even know him. He's a nice guy I have to say" I exclaimed going back to organize the groceries.

"Again, don't like him" she assured.

I laughed again "Oh! Jane. I want to see you when Lily start to date" I laughed

She stood up and her eyes widened "That won't happen!" she assured "I'll go and take a shower, honey" she said standing up from the stool and rounding the kitchen island to give me a kiss before going upstairs.

I finished putting the groceries away and cleaning a bit the kitchen. After that and being nearly 4 pm I decided to put the kettle on and make some tea. The last few weeks the kids had been in summer vacation and unfortunately we haven't done much to allow Jane to recover smoothly and give her time to heal, even though if it was depending on her she would have been back to work by the time she was released from the hospital.

While sipping my tea I was trying to find something fun to do all together tonight. It had been a while since we had had a game night and I thought that was a great idea. It was something we could all enjoy as a family. After finishing the tea went upstairs and found Jane brushing her wet curls. I remained by the door frame just admiring her beauty. I could just be stunned by how gorgeous she is. But not just her beauty, her incredible selflessness, kindness, love, her values and moral. All of her always made me asked myself how such an incredible human being could be in love with me. I just felt and feel like the most lucky woman in the world having her by my side.

"What are you doing there staring at me" she said noticing me at the door and pulling me out of my train of thoughts.

I smiled and stepped inside the bath room hugging her from behind carefully and kissing her shoulder "Just admiring you" I said snuggling against her back.

She chuckled "Admiring me?" She asked incredulously.

I nodded just indulging in the fresh smell of her just washed curls and body lotion.

She turned around and grabbed my face delicately "I'm the one that should be admiring you, my piece of work" she said before kissing me passionately in the lips. After we separate from our kiss she just held me close against her chest for a few minutes "You know, I was thinking that we could use some vacations" Jane mentioned suddenly.

Even though the comment surprised me I agree with her immediately, sometime out of Boston will be nice and relaxing "I do agree with you, my love. Have something in mind?" I asked.

"Why don't we go to the beach house? We all could use some sun" She said and yes, she was right, sometime just the five of us will be great, and that will give the kids something to unwind a bit and forget about the horrible past few weeks.

"I totally agree, Jane" I said pausing a bit to look at her in the eyes "The only thing is that we have to wait for the approval of your Dr." I said and as usual Jane answered annoying grunting to which I can't help to laugh.

She signed "Ok, We'll wait until my next appointment that is tomorrow and then we'll decide" She said

"Reasonable" I answered. I looked again in her eyes and without thinking brought our lips together again in anther chaste but passionate kiss "Give me that brush, I'll comb your curls" I said after our kiss I graciously started to brush carefully through the tangles in her hair.

The afternoon passed flying. Jane and I enjoyed the rest of the day watching a movie with Lily and Lucas and playing with them but to be honest being just the four of us felt strange. Around six, I started to prepare dinner, Lily was painting on the kitchen counter behind me keeping me accompanied and Lucas and Jane where playing video games in the living room. Not much after I heard the door opening and Megan's distinctive voice flowing in the air announcing her arrival. She entered in the kitchen and left her keys in the counter.

"Hey" she simply said. Lily jumped from the stool and greeted the teenager; Megan lifted her up from the floor and kissed her cheek.

I cleaned my hand and went to give her a kiss "Did you have a good time?" I asked her going back to control the dinner.

She nodded her head "Yeah, we just chat" she said "You, guys?" she asked right after.

"Yes, we watch a movie and played Pictionary" I answered and looked at Lily "Was it funny, right Baby?" I asked the little girl.

The girl nodded "Yes, it was funny but I missed you" she said no even taking her attention from the picture she was drawing."

I smiled while I was mixing what I had in the stove and could see a smile forming on Megan's face at the comment

"I missed you too, Monkey" she said kissing her head. She then came closer to me "Need any help?" she offered.

"Yes, Sweetheart. Can you check the chicken in the oven, please?" I told her.

"How long has it been inside the oven, Maura?" she asked me.

"About forty five minutes" I answered rapidly.

She thought for a second and put it inside again "needs a bit more" she answered "In the meantime, can I do anything else" she offered her help again.

"Everything is pretty much done, Sweetie. You can just keep us company if you want" I casually said. She smiled and nodded sitting in one of the stools.

"So, honey I was thinking to repeat this afternoon's plan. Does a movie and a board game sound good to you?" I commented after a few minutes that neither of us had said anything.

She lifted her head "Yeah, sounds great!"

"Can I be your partner? Can I!? Can I!?" Lily chimed in asking the same repeatedly at Megan.

The teenager just chuckled at Lily's enthusiasm "Sure thing, little monkey" Megan said.

"Yes" Lily said triumphantly and just got back to her drawing.

"So, were are the little man and Jane?" she asked me.

"Well, little man has been doing the same for the last hour, playing videogames and Jane just joined him, so technically their both sticking to those controllers" I commented a bit annoyed.

Megan just laughed "What a surprise" she said joking. The girl got down the stool and spoke after leaving the kitchen "I'll go get change"

Ten minutes after or so she came back to the kitchen with her hair tide in a messy bun and some comfortable clothes. He was texting someone with a goofy smile on her face. I was almost sure who she was texting with but I decided to let it go for the time being.

"Megan, can you check the chicken?" I asked her but she was too immersed in the conversation she was having. "Meg!" I said lauder this time and she looked up from her phone.

"Mmm… Sorry, Maura. What were you saying?" she asked, leaving her phone on the kitchen counter and walking towards me.

"Can you check the chicken, please" I said again.

She walked to the oven and took the chicken out of it "Yep, it's done!" she assured.

"Perfect. Can you please cut it?" I asked her not much after; when I didn't hear any response I turned my gaze from the stove to the girl who was, once again, looking intently at her phone and with a goofy smiling on her face.

"Megan…Megan!" I repeated louder this time.

She then looked up startled leaving her phone on the counter top immediately "yes?" she said.

I smiled mischievously "With who are you talking that much?" I questioned her playfully.

"No one special, just Christina" she answered a little too quickly.

"Yeah, Christina" I whispered sarcastically. " _At the end this things end up getting to you"_ I thought after saying something that sounded so much unlike myself. "So, sweetie, can you cut the chicken, please" I asked again.

She nodded and took a knife right away "Sure!" she said getting right into the work.

"Look who got home and didn't say a thing" said Jane getting inside the kitchen.

Megan chuckled "In my defense, Maura needed help and you were too much into your game" she answered

"Touché" Jane said trying to steal one of the potatoes I just took off of the stove.

"We're eating in ten" I said slapping her hand and taking the tray of the potatoes off the counter and placing it on the table. "You can set the table if you want to accelerate the process" I suggested.

She reluctantly grabbed the cutlery and the plates and set the table. I turned them and faced Megan who spoke when she saw me "All done here" she said

"Great! Thanks, sweetheart" I told her and she just smiled going to the sink to wash her hands and the knife.

"Did you have fun?" Jane said walking towards Megan after she finished setting the table

Megan nodded "Yes, we just chatted, basically" she simply answered "did you have fun without me?" she said smirking at Jane,

"Oh, yeah! Tons" Jane answered "We watch the Beauty and the Beast and after we had a fairly interesting game of Pictionary" Jane answered.

Megan laughed "Ok, now I'm sad" she answered

"Oh! Don't worry, I'll destroy you tonight" Jane said.

"Yeah, we'll see" she countered. Their relation was blossoming beautifully and every day, every joke; every laugh and us, were witnesses of that. Not just theirs but the relation in between all of us was changing, for the better and for good.

After that we all sat at the table and enjoy dinner, everything was laughter and happiness. My kids here all happily chatting, I was besides my wife, my life was complete and perfect at the moment. The sound of their laughter was just the most beautiful and precious sound my ears could have ever heard. I was simply and absolutely happy.

Dinner went by quickly so as the cleaning of it, everything was going smoothly and perfect. As the night passed we all gather in front of the Tv to watch another movie. Both Jane and I were in the couch with Lily and Lucas by our sides and Megan in the arm chair besides the big couch.

We all were immersed in the movie when Jane shook me and silently told me to look at the arm chair. Megan was singing along with the song playing on the movie, performing it and all.

"Meg, we don't need the live version, Thanks" said Lucas making fun of her enthusiasm.

Jane and Lily started laughing and I tried not to laughed, finding it almost impossible

"Ups" she said embarrassed "Sorry" she finished hiding her face in one of her hands laughing nervously.

"Lucas! Leave your sister singalong" Jane said not being able to contained her laughter. "Honey, you were amazing, you deserve an Oscar" she said laughing loudly, making both kids laugh too.

The girl stated laughing too "Ok, leave her alone, now… Don't listen to them, sweetheart" I said still laughing a bit about the incident. After that we all went back to watch the movie until it ended.

Afterwards we all enjoyed our match at Cranium to the fullest. All was laughter and happiness. The events of the past month where nowhere to be seen and that was the best of all. Even thought, we had had a tough time we've been all together throughout it and it even had made us closer. Watching our three children laughed and my wife being her old self was just making me even happier, and I know Jane and the kids felt the same.

After the game, Jane took Lily to bed; the little girl was almost falling asleep and meanwhile Lucas, Megan and I finished gathering up all of the things we used during the night. When we finished directly Megan went to her bedroom and I accompanied Lucas to his.

We passed just in front of Lily's room, and I could see Jane in the bed with our little girl against her chest and a book on her lap "In a village of La Mancha, the name of which I have no desire to call to mind…" I heard her read. And the image just melted my heart even more.

We finally got to Lucas room; he changed and brushed his teeth and went straight to bed, tired from the day we had. I kneeled beside his bed and leaned, kissing his forehead "Good night, little man. Sweet dreams" I said, giving him a second kiss and standing up. I walked to the door "On or off?" I asked him referring to his night light.

"On" He answer quietly, snuggling further against the covers "Night, mommy" he said drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **Jane's POV.**

When I was going out of Lily's room Maura was leaving Lucas'. She just smiled and took my hand, leading me to our room. We both change into our pjs and went straight to bed. We started to kiss, deeply and passionately. The past weeks we had to be really careful went being affectionate, to avoid Jane getting any more hurt.

"You know we can't go further than this yet, right?" she reminded me

I grunted annoyed "I know, it sucks" I said sighing and stealing a quick peck from her lips.

"Soon enough we will baby" she said to me once again bringing me closer to her and kissing my lips, pouring all off her love and passion in those kisses.

"I just hope that tomorrow the doctor will give us the approval to go to those vacations, we really need them" I said hopefully.

"Believe me, my love. I would absolutely love that too… And you know, I just remembered that Lily's birthday is on the 23th of august, so it will be the perfect time to go to Disney" I said excitedly, knowing that the kids will love the idea.

Maura smiled "That sounds amazing; it is a great idea, love… and I may remind you that we have another birthday girl on those days" she said leaving me with the doubt.

"Oh my god! How could I forget? Megan's birthday is on the 29th!" I exclaimed ashamed for forgetting my own daughter's birthday.

"Exactly and I think we should do something special for her. Something to remember her first birthday with us" she said.

I thought for a second and let her words to sink in "Her first? So, there might be more?" I asked, looking intently into her chocolaty and so intense eyes.

"If it depends on me, all of them should to be with us" she said looking just right into my eyes.

"So, are you thinking in…" I said but was interrupted by Maura before I could finish me sentence.

"In adopting her? Yes, I do… but I also think that she needs more time to settle in and be more comfortable" Maura said.

I sighed deeply "I know we should give her time but it seems like she has been with us since the beginning and make it official would be perfect" I said heartfeltly.

"Again, soon enough we will sort this out, just like any other thing" Maura said surely "In the meantime, we should go to sleep" she said, kissing me in the tip of the nose "Good night, my love" she said.

"Good night, baby" I answer and we both drifted off to sleep holding our hands and resting our foreheads on each other's.

The next morning came by quick and I heard Maura's alarm went off. I stirred and felt a light kiss pressed against my lips "I have an early meeting today, I'll be back at 3 to take you to the appointment" she said and I just nodded "love you, baby. Keep on resting. Goodbye" she said and pressed another kiss on my lips

"Bye, baby. Love you" I mumbled and turning around I kept on sleeping for. When I woke Maura was probably already gone. Lazily I stood up from the bed and went to the bathroom. Before going downstairs I checked on the kids. As I suspected Megan wasn´t already in her room and by the smell of coffee and the soft music I could hear I could figured that she was on the playroom. I checked on both Lily and Lucas and both were still asleep. I walk passed to the room Megan was in and went to the kitchen.

I filled a mug of with the hot coffee and went to the playroom. Megan was playing, really immersed on what she was doing; I slowly approached to the bench "Morning, sweetheart" I said softly.

She stopped playing and turned her head around "Morning, Jane" she said smiling "how are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm great" Since the shooting she always asks the same every time she sees me. I can't imagine how worry she was and how afraid she most had been "You?" I asked afterwards.

"Good" she nodded.

We remained silent for a couple of minutes "So, baby. Can I ask why you always are awake so early?" I asked her, usually she always awoke early but lately she was waking up even early, sometimes even before the sunrise. .

She shrugged "Don't know. Early bird I guess" she simply said readjusting herself on the bench and fixed her gaze on the keys of the piano.

"Are you having troubles sleeping, sweetie?" I asked her while rubbing her knee.

Again, she shrugged "No, I'm just awaking earlier than usual" she answered, not giving any other information.

With my finger I gently took her chin and making her facing me "If you ever have troubles sleeping, or if you need to talk or anything at all, just come to us, doesn't matter if it's 3 in the morning, you can always come to us with anything. Ok?" I said sternly.

She just nodded "I want to hear it, sweets" I said to her.

She nodded again "Yeah, I know" she said. Her eyes showing a grateful sparkle.

"I'm glad to hear that" I said to her "I'll be in the kitchen preparing breakfast… How pancakes with chocolate chips sounds like" I teased her.

The girl chuckled "Amazing" she said smiling "Want help?"

"I think I'll be fine" I smiled at her "If smells like smoke, call the firemen" I said making Megan Laugh out loud.

"I will" she said laughing.

When I get to the kitchen I looked for everything, starting to prepare everything. Shortly after I was finishing with the first pancake Lucas came in the kitchen, probably attracted from the smell freshly prepared pancakes. "Mom is not going to be happy" he said sitting on the stool.

"But mom doesn't need know" she exclaimed pointing at the kid with the spatula.

He grinned "Know what?" he said.

"Attaboy!" she said and kept on flipping pancakes.

Lily after a little came in the kitchen too, with her blond locks all messy and still sleepy. I washed my hands and dried them; attempting to pick her up but before I could even knelled to take her in her my arms Megan came in the room "Jane, she's 40 pounds, that technically is too much effort" she said nonchalant, not even looking away from her phone.

"Seriously!? You, too" I groaned "You're just like your mother!" Frustratedly I finished. With only a kiss on the tip of her nose the little girl went to the stool next to her brother and sat there waiting for the pancakes.

Megan laughed at the comment and a little, melancholic smile keeping her eyes on the phone. I realized that my words might have not been the best election but I did meaning it, Maura and she have many things in common.

"Lucas, when you grabbed the fruit bowl from the fridge and put on the table, please" I asked the little boy, who immediately jump off the stool and did what I asked him to do "Thank you, little man"

"Ok, troops, I need you to pass me your plates" I ordered and the kids handed me their plates. The three were chatting happily enjoying themselves. I was there, just staring at their smiles, not actually noticing what was going on behind me.

"Earth calling mama!" In heard Lucas shouted.

"What?" I just said.

"The pancakes" Megan pointed at the stove that had a burning pancake in the pan.

"Damn it!" I exclaimed and saw how Lily placed her hands on her mouth and juts like her brother laughed at my potty mouth

"Oh, Jane if only Maura knew how you behave when she's out of the house" Megan commented laughing.

I placed threw the burned pancake on the bin and the pan on the sink and turned around "And just like the pancakes, that will be a secret" I commented.

We all kept on laughing at the breakfast events, the kids were all happy. All together we cleaned the kitchen and spread throughout the house to our own worlds. Later on Maura arrived from work and took me to my appointment, leaving the kids on Megan's charge, trusting in that good head over her shoulders.

"How was your morning, honey?" I asked Maura while she drove us to the doctor's office.

Maura smiled and gave me a quick look "We have a rather complicate case. A Jane Doe. We still trying to identify her" she commented

I sighed loudly "I want to go back so bad" I complained.

Maura patted my knee "Soon enough, baby, soon enough" she said smiling.

I rolled my eyes "Can it be now?" I said.

"You are so impatient, my love" she laughed.

She kept on driving and I was just lost in my own head. She parked outside of the hospital and we both walk through the white hall. We sat on the waiting room for a few minutes until a nurse called my name and let us got inside the office.

"Jane, Maura. Welcome" he greeted them, shaking both their hands "I'm glad to see you look very well recovered, Jane" he said sitting down on his chair.

"Yes, I feel fantastic" I said doing the same.

After he checked me up, he had a smile on his face "Well, Ladies. I'm very much glad to say that you have made a full recovery, Jane. And in a great time" he kept on smiling. Maura's smile couldn't be bigger and I believe mine couldn't either.

"So, I wanted to ask you, doctor. Now that I'm clear, is not problem to take a plane?" I asked hopeful that the doctor will say that it was no problem.

"Unless you're planning into going rafting or bungee jumping, I don't see why not" he said happily "Just keep some boundaries in mind"

I looked at Maura who had an even bigger smile on her face "Don't worry, Doctor. We just planned two relaxing, peaceful, not extreme at all weeks at the beach" Maura laughed.

"Then, I don't know what are you doing here still, go packing" he joked

We both thank him for every attention he had had the past month and left. Both of us were really happy and excited to tell the kids about our plans. Thirty minutes later we were getting inside the house. Everything was pretty quiet but a soft, off-key sound, thing that made me and Maura looked at each other. We picked out head inside the and say Megan on the stool in front of the piano with Lily by her side trying to show her some basics and Lucas on the couch with a guitar -obviously big for him- trying to manage to do some exercise. Maura looked at me and we both laughed, knowing that both kids knew how to get their sister to do things with them.

"So, what's going on in here?! I didn't signed up for a band in this house" I entered inside the room joking at the kids. The three of them looked away from what they were doing.

Megan looked at me and smiled apologetically "They asked me if I could teach them and well…" she said softly.

"Well, that is very sweet of you" Maura said coming closer to us and placing a kiss on top of each kid's head "And in other good news, the doctor said that Mama is really good and we though that we all should go and have some vacations to celebrate" Maura exclaimed happily.

Lily and Lucas loudly celebrated and Megan with a small smile looked at me "I'm glad to hear that" she said just above a whisper.

"Thank you, sweetheart. It means a lot to me" I said grabbing her hand and keeping it inside of mine "So, munchkins, where do you want to go?" I asked them with a huge smile on my face.

Both kids said what seemed like thousand locations but besides de beach I had another one in mind that could work for everyone "And why don't we go grand's house at the beach and we can go to disney" I said happily both younger kids loved the idea, just like Maura. Megan had a smile in her face which I took as a yes too.

I caught Maura looking at me, when both our eyes looked at each other's I knew it was the right idea a this would be the best holidays so far and first of many to come.


	20. Those Odd Feelings I Can't Understand

**Hello Everyone And Welcome Back!**

Yes, I know, I know. I've taken way too long to update this story. Writing have been like pulling teeth. I have a terrible block but finally I could finish at least, this update. In this chapter things get a bit emotional but well, I won't spoil anything. lso, thank for the suggestions, those helped a lot and also there a more things to come during the vacations. Hope you still interested in this story. Thanks guys, Love you all 3 3 3

Please, let me know your thought of the chapter and the story. Any questions, suggestion, comment or review is very welcome and appreciated  
If there's any grammatical error, please let me know!

Thank you so much for all the support you have been giving me, I wouldn't be able to do this without you guys! Really, thanks VERY much!

 **B. M. Adams**  
 **Xoxo...**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from R &I, just the plot and OCs

* * *

 **Megan's POV**

 **August/16/2010**

"Megan, are you aware that we're just leaving for two weeks not moving out" Jane complained when she came inside my room and looked at my suitcase, which to her according, was way too big for just two weeks.

I laughed "Jane, this is just the bare and necessary for two weeks" I justified "And I just finished" I said, zipping up the zipper of the case.

She just stood there and throwing her hands to the air "You know what. You're old enough to know what to pack but you're the one carrying with all this" she said.

"Yes, ma'am" I said and laughed at her exaggerated mannerism towards my totally acceptable suitcase sizes.

I finished packing my suitcase and needed to finish my carry on with my personal stuff. I grabbed the small suitcase from the closet. When I opened it fund a few things I had left before I went with Maura to my house after I just moved in with them. At the top of the carry on there was a blanket, one that I had had since I can remember. "Appy" I named it, because when I was a kid I couldn't pronounce the "H" sound. Some birthday and greeting cards rested at top of a metal box that was at the bottom. I looked at it quizzically, not remembering what was inside of it. Curiously I opened it and inside a saw a few pictures. I grabbed them and started to with them a look. Many things were evoked by those pieces of paper, Happiness, sadness, emptiness…Hurt. I tried to fight the tear that threated to fall from my eyes but not even all my might could stop them. One lonely tear fell down my cheek at the sight of the pictures. Some pictures were of my alone as a little kid, some with my family, and some from our favorite trips… all painful at some level.

Leaving the pictures and putting everything inside the box again I noticed that I had zoned out for a while. Rapidly I finished packing my things up and brought my suitcases downstairs. Luckily just a few pieces of luggage were down. Probably juts Jane's a Lucas'. I left everything down there and went to the kitchen and started to prepare a cup of tea for myself. Pulled my phone out of my pocket and leaned against the counter waiting for the kettle to boil. I was just looking at the news when I heard people coming down the stairs followed by a horrified Jane. "I can't believe this" Jane exclaimed incredulously "There're two of you!" she finished horrified, referring to Maura and Mine's suitcases.

Maura laughed "Just the bare and necessary Jane" she excused us. I came laughing out of the kitchen. I came out of the kitchen shortly after with the steaming cup of tea in my mug, obviously laughing.

"I'm, under any means, helping you two carry those monster suitcases" Jane stated while Maura and I laughed.

Jane went back to the upper floor to help the kids and meanwhile Maura and I when to the kitchen and just sat on the breakfast bar, waiting for the rest to come down and make our way to the airport. Not long after we were all in the SUV and going towards it. Both kids were very excited, laughing, jumping and talking nonstop about how awesome this vacation was going to be. Even though Lily wasn't so excited about the 3 plus hours of flight.

"Ok, kids. Were about to check in, please, I need you to stay calm and quiet" Jane warned and started to pass the passports to the lady at the counter and to place the suitcases on top of the scale.

I noticed how the brow of the woman at the counter furrowed and started to looked quizzically at all of the passports, mostly, comparing them to mine. She, then, stood up from her chair with my passport and another one. Both Jane and Maura were equally confused. I actually knew what all was about. A few minutes after, she came back with our passports and another man was following her, his face was way too serious and almost looked angry.

"Ok, before you ask. She's our foster daughter, here are all the papers you need" Maura said bitterly, placing the court order and the travel permit, as well as Trish approval on top the counter with disdain. The man started to scrutinize the documents, he took his time, reading every line and looking for every sign of falsification. As much as I wanted to not be visible affected by the scene, I couldn't help to feel like a dog, needing a thousand papers to even leave the state. I couldn't help but to feel like a convict, having to have documentation to proof I wasn't leaving the state without permission like if I was a dangerous prisoner. This was another burden the system puts on you, the fact that you don't have control over your life for you feel like you are a piece of furniture that is and will be place wherever they want you to be placed.

I kept my train of thoughts until I felt a hand on my back, rubbing circles "Whatever you're thinking, is not true" I heard someone whispering in my ear. I looked up and found it was Jane. I quizzically looked at her and she just smiled and my and pecked my head.

"Ok, everything is in order" he said dryly and returned the paper to Maura. She grabbed then and placed them again inside the folder. The women finished the check in process and finally, after like 20 minutes, let us continue with our journey. The story repeated itself at the security check point before getting to our door, people scanning every letter in every paper. I wasn't actually very much aware why this was weighing so much on my.

After waiting for approximately 30 I need to take a walk and be alone for a little while "I'm going to the restroom" I announced and stood up from the bench where we were all sitting. I walk to the nearest toilette and simply splashed some water on my face. I was still very confused about why I was feeling so down. Looking at the reflection in the mirror and not even caring about the people going in and out of the place I could just stare at the image of myself on the mirror looking at the bag under my eyes. Lately sleeping had been something hard to do. Since they told us where we were going many memories had been resurging. That beach held many memories that I had even thought about until now. Staring at the face in the glass I decide to, yet again, parked those thoughts aside and go back to the rest of the Rizzoli-Isles'.

They were all sitting, Jane was reading a book with Lily on her lap, Lucas was on his Ds with Maura by his side probably playing an educative game Maura approves, and she was checking her email on her laptop. I slowly just sat on the chair next to Maura and just stared to check on my phone, as if nothing was happening. With the corner of my eye could see the look both Jane and Maura shared. They obviously knew something was going on but didn't say anything.

We were called to board the plane and instantly we all went to the line. When we were about to show our boarding passes and our passports once again they told us to showed them every single document and permit. This was getting really frustrating. The frustration was, I think, pretty obvious on my face. Aggressively I took my passport and boarding ticket from the airline staff and walked through the bridge towards the aircraft.

"I know is frustrating, but soon enough it will end" Maura whispered in my ear. She left my thinking _"what did she meant?"_ I said to myself.

Shaking the thoughts of my head I kept on going and looked for my sit. Finding it I placed my carry on the upper compartment and my backpack on the floor, under the chair in front.

"Honey, if you like we can change sit, you'll be dealing with Lily and her not so much excitement to flight" Jane spoke.

I smiled "Don't worry, Jane. I think I can handle it"

She chuckled "If you need help, kick the sit, I'm in front of you"

"Loud and clear" I laughed too and looked at the girl on the floor "You want to go by the window?" I offered but the girl just shook her head. I sat on my sit and Lily followed me. I helped her with her sit belt and also, I noticed how tensed and scared she looked.

"Lily, meet Mr. Bear" I smiled pulling my old, loved friend teddy bear from my bag. "Someone told me that you don't actually love flights. Is that true?" I asked

The girl nodded but giggled slightly "you know, when since I was around 12 years old I hated to flight, but as long as Mr. Bear was with me flying was that bad and well, I think he will help you too" I said handing the teddy bear to the girl. She grabbed it hugged the toy "Thanks Meggie" the girl whispered barely audible.

The girl kept on getting increasingly nervous as the take-off got closer. Every noise made her jump "Why flying scares you, Lily? I asked her.

Lily shrugged "Too noisy" she said on a shy and really soft voice. Truth was the girl wasn't a big fan of noises. Let along the buzzing and the sharp sounds a plane makes.

"I think I have a solution" I, once again looked in my bag for my headphones and Ipod. "I think this can help you with that" I said placing the headphones on her head and played some classical music to try to relax the tense girl.

The girl visibly relax and looked at me "Is it better now?" I asked her separating the headphone from her ear. The girl shy nodded and hugged the bear tightly. "Good to know." I said, placing the earpiece again on her ear, she remained really quiet but calm until the plane started taxying towards the head of the airstrip. She then, just grabbed my hand and squished her eyes close. I held onto her hand while the plane sped up through the airstrip and while the plane reached our cruising height. Not much after I decided to stand up and go to the toilette but before I could do so Lily looked at me pleading.

"Don't go" she pleaded whispering.

"I'll be back in two minutes, just go to toilette" I said. The girl just let go of my hand and went back to hug the teddy in her arms.

I started towards down the aisle towards the line of people waiting to use the toilette and when I got to the line I noticed Jane behind me.

"Hey, Jane" I said, somehow knowing what she was going to say,

"Hey, kid. You ok?" she asked.

I nodded "pretty good, yes" I answered her.

She sighed "I just wanted to thank you for being so sweet with Lily. We really appreciated" she said heartfeltly "You know, it's the first time she doesn't end up crying. The headphones idea was really smart" she stated

"I'm glad I could help" I simply said, smiling shyly.

She smiled and kissed my temple "my sweetheart" she said and I couldn't help but to smile at the comment. "Hey, your next" she said, referring to the person that just got out of the bathroom, let it free for me to go inside.

"You know, they say "Age before beauty" I joked and moving myself to the side to give Jane space to move to the cubicle.

She widely opened her eyes "excuse me!" she said offended "Did you just called my old?"

"Basically. Go ahead, grandma!" I laughed.

She playfully slapped me in my arm "You're dead" she said.

I winked at her and got inside the other cubicle. Getting out of it I went directly to my sit. Going back to it I noticed a bit of turbulence coming. The plane was moving a bit more the usual. As if I was predicting it, the pilot announced turbulence zoned ahead of us and the "fasten your sit belt" sign turned on. Nobody likes turbulence but I knew someone specially wouldn't like it. I rapidly walked to my sit and again, as if I could predict the future the girl was again, tense and really nervous, her eyes red and about to cry.

I sat and fastened my sit belt "I don't like turbulence either, and you know what always helped me is to concentrate really, really hard on the music I was listening to, can you do that?" I advised the little girl, in an attempt to ease her fear. Lily just nodded her head and squishing her eyes, hugging the teddy bear against her upper body.

Fortunately, the turbulence didn't lasting long and neither the flight. We landed in Miami and soon were out of the airport, carrying our luggage towards our rental. We load everything on the SUV and head up to Maura's parents' beach house. The drive took at least 2 hours but finally, around 4 pm we arrived to the house. A big, Victorian-styled house; perfectly neatly organized front yard and also painted perfectly. It indeed, looked like Maura's parents' house. I looked down the road and as I spotted the house at the end of the street the yearning on my face was probably evident. The smell of the salty air and the freshly mowed lawns, the chirping of the birds and the squawk of the seagulls; everything was just bringing too many memories.

"Ok, troops. Go and chose rooms" Jane announced followed by Lily and Lucas running upstairs. I kept on standing in the middle of the entrance looking around at the surroundings, complete zoned out.

"Megan… Megan!" Jane called my, bringing me out of my memories.

"Yeah?" I said.

"You're coming in or would you like to bring you the tent" she joked.

I chuckled "Yes, that'd be nice" referring to the tent she offered me. Be both laughed and we came inside the house and just as the exterior, the inside was beautifully and sublimely decorated. I decide to stop daydreaming and help to unload the ton of stuff we had on the SUV. When everything was out of the car Maura showed me the bedroom that would be mine for the next 2 weeks. The room pretty classy, and mostly soft and cream colors but really nicely set up. The view was amazing, it was the same view I remembered.

"Well, I hope you like it" Maura said smiling.

"It's really nice" I said, not taking my eyes off of the window view.

"I'm glad" she said giving me a sideway hug. I smile at her we just enjoy the sight for a few seconds "Why don't you and I go to do some grocery shopping" she asked me.

I looked at her "Sure" I said. We went down stair and notified Jane that we will be going to do some shopping. Maura grabbed the keys and we both hit the road again towards the supermarket.

While we finished our quick run in the grocery store Maura had the idea to do something special for dessert, so she send me to looked for the ingredients to make a healthy upside-down pineapple cake. After I picked up everything on the list Maura gave me for the cake I find her at the register, already placing the items on the band. "Oh! There you are" she said when I approached and placed the items on the band.

"Hello, good evening, Ladies" the checkout girl said politely. Both Maura and I returned the gesture. "And may I say that I love your hair color. I believe it runs in the family" she smiled at us.

I remained frozen but felt Maura's eyes on me. When I looked at her I saw the smiled on her face "Yes, we are a lot alike" she said somehow proudly. She then looked at me and placed rounded me with her arm, giving me a light squish.

We finished packing and paying for the things we bought and went to the car, we load everything in the trunk and jumped in it. "I have to say that I'm pretty honored that the cashier thought that someone as gorgeous as you could resemble me" she said looking at me. I remained silent, not knowing what to say, I just smiled shyly, feeling my cheeks blushing and diverted my gaze towards the windshield.

"Can say the same" I commented smiling at her but not meeting her eyes.

"And I thought you'd like this" she said. I retuned my gaze towards her and looked at a package of sour gummy worms on her hand. I was pretty puzzle as to why could have she know that I love sour gummy worm. Since I've been living with them I'm pretty sure I haven't eat them.

"Don't be that surprise, I know you're not a fan of sweets and you love gummies" she said sure about her worlds "I just put two and two together" she laughed "Jane's not the only detective in the family" she smirked and winked at me.

I smiled back and grabbed the bag from her hand "Thanks Maura" I said truthfully. I wasn't actually thanking her for the actual bag of candy but for the attention and level of detail she always paid to me and everyone for that matter. After all the details and gestures some people might think that I should get used to it but it is still really surprising that they actually pay attention to those little facts.

"You don't need to thank me; that is my job as your mother" she answered just as if she had known what I was thinking.

Again, I shyly smiled "anyway, thanks you" I repeated looking at her eyes this time.

"Your welcome, sweetheart" she said kissing my cheek.

We arrived to the house and by the time the sun was setting. We saw Jane and the kids playing with the sand at the beach and the twilight in the sky was beautiful, a variety of tones of orange could be noticed.

Maura and I finished quickly putting what we bought "Comer with me, i want to show you something" she said and grabbed my hand leading me upstairs. We went to a little balcony that was inside the master bedroom from which we could see the sunset, the whole beach and Jane plying with the kids whose laughter could be heard from our position

"This is the best sit in the house" Maura said, standing by my side.

I smiled "I can see!" I said not taking my eyes form the horizon.

We just remained silent, simply enjoying the company and the view. How the sun appeared to be drowning in the ocean was relaxing and that couple with the sound of the crashing waves against the shore was so relaxing but also it, again, brought up many memories. I closed my eyes in order to avoid the tears in them to drop down my cheeks. I took a deep breath afterwards and regain the strength to contain my tear at bay.

"Why don't you and I go to the kitchen and make dinner together. I need some help" Maura asked. I just nodded and made my way down to the kitchen. We worked in a relative silence, just making a simple lasagna and some salad dinner.

After eating I just needed to be alone. Too much going on to actually can stand as much chat as possible we would've had. So I just excused myself and left the room, making up that I was tired because of the trip and wanted to turn in soon. They did look suspicious but let me go. We just said good night and I went up to my room, finally.

* * *

 **Maura's POV**

After and exhausting but really rewarding day we were all in bed. The kids were pretty busted after a long day of airports, car trip and playing on the beach. Jane was on her phone checking something and I was just, as every night, was reading a book.

"Do you think Megan is ok?" Jane asked suddenly.

I took my glasses from my face and put the nook down. I sighed deeply "Well, she's been certainly even more quiet than usual" I answered.

"That too, but also she's been like distracted ever since we got here" Jane commented.

I thought for a few seconds about Jane's trains of thoughts "Even though I don't want to guess, she has been odd lately" I said.

"I don't know but I feel that it has to do with been here" Jane said, staring at the wall opposite to the bed after a few minutes of silence.

"Care to explain?" I said looking directly at her.

"My gut is telling me that this place might be bringing some memories" Jane explained "Maybe she used to come here during summer with her family. I don't know but I can see a lot of sadness in her eyes" Jane finished.

"You know I don't like to guess, but I have to hypothesize I would say that she might be affected by redemption effect" I said and noticed the questioning look on my wife's gorgeous face "Maybe this place bring her both negatives and positives event that happened in the past and those are triggering many memories that are making her long her family and her old life. All of the changes she had suffered lately might have made her think she has change for good and not for exactly for better" I explained sadly.

Jane sighed and rubbed her forehead "Anything we can do to help her?" she asked.

"If she's longing her family and life before all this happened there's not much we can do. Just keep on loving her through it and reassuring her that we'll do anything possible to make her feel better" I answered, doubtful of what to actually do to help our girl.

Jane nodded and gave me a kiss "We're surely can to do that and more" she said.

"Yes, we will" I agreed "we should sleep, tomorrow the day will be an eventful day" I finished.

"Goodnight, my love" Jane said, kissing tenderly my lips.

I said my goodnights to her and reciprocated her kiss. We both then drifted off to sleep tangled in each other's arms. After a while of being asleep I woke up the sound of a door opening followed by the squeaky noise of the wooden floor, I waited thinking it was Lily or Lucas but after a few minutes no one came inside the room and the sliding door from the terrace sounded. Slowly I untangled myself from Jane's embrace and went to the bathroom to put on my bathrobe, getting out of the room I noticed Megan's door opened and looked through the window of the room after I got inside. She was sitting in one of the chairs not moving, just sitting there, like staring at the horizon. I started to worry and went down stairs as silently as possible.

When I reached the bottom of the stair I could hear sniffling coming from the terrace and my heart couldn't help but to ache for her. I decided to leave her alone for a little bit while I make some hot chocolate for both of us. While whisking the mix I was just thinking what might have made her so upset. I grabbed both mugs and went outside. I placed the mugs in the little table between Megan's chair and the one I was about to sit at.

"Took you a while to finish those hot chocolates" she said not taking her gaze from the horizon.

I laughed softly "Perfection needs time" I answered and sat on the chair. She remained silent, never looking at anything else but the dark silhouette of the sea. Silently I sipped on the hot beverage thinking in a way to initiate a conversation. After a few more sips I decided to just asked her "So, what made you come out here at 2 in the morning?" I asked.

She just shrugged and shook her head. I looked at her side face and could just notice how her eyes were red, most likely from the tears she was strongly trying to keep inside, I sighed at her "Sweetheart, is there anything bothering you?" I decided to confront the situation directly "Since we've noticed you are like… sad" I said, worry creeping at the pit of my stomach.

The girl turned her head towards me and looked at me directly in the eyes. Hers showed a hugged amount of pain and sadness. He opened her mouth to say something but no words came out of it "You don't have to say anything you don't want to but I just want you to know that we can tell us anything, it doesn't matter what, we are here to be with you and help you through it" I said grabbing her hand in mine.

The girl looked at me and bit her lip. Clearly I could see that she was debating herself whether to tell me what was on her mind or not. Again, the girl turned her face and looked at the horizon, sighing deeply "I just... just had a dream" she said not sounding very convincing "well, more like a memory" she said after a few seconds of silence.

I quizzically looked but before I could say anything she started to speak. "I could see myself; I was a kid, maybe 7 or so. The day was really sunny, could hear the seagulls wailing. I was building a sand castle with my sister and my parents were watching us from the water. Seconds after we all were in the water all playing and splashing water. and just like that, it was all finished" she recalled "When my parents had some time to spare we use to come here I could actually feel like having a family" she said "Don't get me wrong, I didn't have it bad at all. Just that this was the only place they actually spent time with us instead of being working" she finished. Besides from sadness I could hear some anger in her voice "It's no big deal" she then said.

I couldn't help but to relate with her feelings. Knowing firsthand her feelings I felt the need to let her know that she wasn't alone in this "I understand" I said "I think you have noticed how my parents are" I softly laughed "I understand how weighting that absence can be in a kid's life" I sighed "A good quantity of the memories I can remember of my parents being both mentally and physically with me are in this house. That's why Jane and I are always trying to spend as much time as possible with each of you. I vowed myself when I was younger that I wouldn't let my kids feel like we were there for them in certain moments" I explained, the girl's eyes started to welled up again "I don't you guys to feel like we are too busy for you"

Megan remained silent just staring at my eyes "I know is not easy to talk about this but if you feel that being here is getting too hard for you, just tell us. We can go somewhere else…"

"No, Maura. I am enjoying being here. It's just that sometimes you just need a bit to feel comfortable" she interrupted me.

"Ok, I know, but we just want you to know that if you ever feel uncomfortable or upset, just let us know. We just want to be happy" I said heartfeltly.

The girl nodded "I know" she said looking back to the ocean. "Is just that…That sometimes I think back and ask myself why was work more important than us" she whispered bitterly.

Again, my heart ached for her "No, honey. It was not more important than you. Sometimes, we parents, get so caught up in trying to give you the best that we can neglect you from us" I tried to explain.

"No, Maura, don't make excuses for them. You and Jane have terribly unpredictable and busy jobs and anyway, you find time every day to be there and at least say goodnight" she angrily "They were never there" she whispered.

I then stood up from the chair and kneeled in front of her grabbing her hands "I know where you are, I know what you are feeling" I said to her looking at her straight in the eyes "I used to think the same and I how it made me feel. That feeling of being not important, forgettable and disposable. I've been there and I know from experience that is not true. Yes, you might feel like they didn't love you but that is also not true, not at all" I said "You're parents loved you, like you have no idea. The maybe had made some mistakes but that doesn't meant they didn't love you"

Her lower lip quivered "Why are you so sure?" she questioned, her voice breaking.

"Because, I'm a mother and I know how strong and incomprehensible it's a parent's love. Even though sometimes we can take things for granted just as kids do" I explained "Just as kids we can take your love and needs sometimes for granted, thinking that money and things can cover for our absences. Love can't be replaced" I finished. And just like that the tears she had been holding for a while started to fall down her cheek and through herself to my arms.

The girl rested in my arms for a good ten minutes until I spoke up "Why don't we go back to our beds and get some rest, tomorrow we have an eventful day ahead?" I asked her.

She nodded and separated herself from our embrace. "Come on, sweetie" I said standing up and grabbing her hand, leading her to her room. "Would you like to stay with you for a while?" I asked when we were at the door frame.

She shook her head no and without notices she just hugged me again "Thanks, I'll be fine" she whispered, barely audible for me to hear it.

"Goodnight, and if you need us, call us" I said giving her a kiss in the forehead. Megan nodded and went directly to her bed.

I sighed and rubbed my forehead knowing that even though all the love and support we could offer her, she had a long road ahead of herself to actually start to believe in her worth again. I went into mine room and finally let my head rest on the pillow and as soon as I did so Jane tuned herself and hugged me "Is she ok?" she asked.

I shook my head negatively "No" I simply said.

"Then, we'll help her to be ok" she said, really sure about her words.

"I know" I said, also meaning every word.

"Now, we should rest a bit more. Is still night and we have a really busy day tomorrow" She said and kissed me, lingering her lips against mine a little longer than usual "Sweet dreams, my beautiful wife" she said kept on holding me the whole time.

* * *

 **Just wanted to say: Thanks for reading and be still holding here with me. YOU ROCK!**


End file.
